Real or fake smile?
by SparKyumagnaeLovers
Summary: Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho, dua namja yang tak pernah mengerti apa arti senyum bahagia. Dengan pertemuan dan interaksi mereka, akankah mereka bisa mengerti apa arti senyum sesungguhnya? Beserta dengan cinta yang tumbuh di antara mereka? First YunJae fic.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Kim Jaejoong, seorang _namja_ cantik yang tak pernah tersenyum karena kepahitan hidup yang dialaminya dan Jung Yunho, seorang _namja_ tampan yang selalu menyembunyikan luka hatinya di balik senyum palsu. Saat mereka bertemu, akankah mereka mengerti apa arti senyum sesungguhnya? First YunJae fic.

Warning: Cerita ini juga mengandung Sho-ai atau boyxboy love, jadi bagi yang keberatan harap jangan membaca fic ini daripada kalian memflame saya. Dipastikan ada keOOCan pada beberapa karakter, dan (maybe) ada typos dan kesalahan kalimat dan tanda baca yang bertebaran. Mohon memaklumi semua kesalahan yang saya perbuat. (Saya akan senang sekali kalau para readers rela memberikan saya saran dan kritik untuk meperbaiki fic ini nantinya).

Disclaimer: Semua tokoh di fic ini bukan milik aku, mereka semua berada di bawah kontrak dengan SM Entertainment dan milik orang tua, keluarga, fans mereka masing-masing, dan Tuhan YME. Ah, tapi Changmin _oppa_ itu milik saya! –nyeretChangmin- -dibakarCassie-

* * *

><p>SM <em>High<em> _school_, sebuah akademi yang dikhususkan untuk para anak-anak elit yang jelas berasal dari kalangan berada. Murid-murid mulai berdatangan memasuki sekolah itu sambil berbincang-bincang dengan teman-teman mereka masing-masing. Suasana pagi itu benar-benar damai dan tenang.

Setidaknya hingga pandangan mereka tertuju pada seorang _namja_ berambut hitam yang memiliki wajah yang terbilang cukup cantik yang juga sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah SM _high_ _school_ itu. Begitu melihat _namja_ cantik itu, obrolan riang yang bersahabat segera berganti menjadi bisik-bisik penuh cemoohan dan kecurigaan.

Kim Jaejoong, nama _namja_ cantik yang dipandangi itu hanya mendelik dan membalas semua tatapan yang memandangnya dengan tatapan yang lebih tajam dan menantang. Dia mengabaikan semua bisik-bisik yang dimaksudkan untuknya. Lagipula untuk apa mendengarkan bisik-bisik tentang dirinya yang tidak penting itu? Hanya membuang waktu saja.

Jaejoong sudah terbiasa mendengar bisik-bisik, cemoohan, tatapan merendahkan dan cibiran mulut itu dari dulu, tidak hanya sekarang. Prestasinya yang berhasil menyandang titel 'anak berandalan' di sekolahnya, karena sikapnya yang suka membuat masalah dan dingin itu membuatnya terbiasa mendapatkan perilaku seperti itu. Dan karena itu pula Jaejoong tahu bahwa hal yang paling baik untuk dilakukan adalah mengabaikan semua itu.

Lagipula toh orang-orang itu tidak berarti apa-apa untuk dirinya, jadi kenapa dia harus mempedulikan mereka? Mereka hanya sekumpulan sampah dunia tidak berguna, yang tidak pantas bahkan untuk sekedar dipandang, apalagi dipedulikan.

Bagi Jaejoong, tidak ada manusia yang baik di dunia ini, kecuali beberapa orang yang memang dia anggap baik. Sisanya, hanya sampah yang lebih baik menghilang.

Sejak kecil, hidup Jaejoong memang tidak bisa dibilang bahagia. Ayahnya berselingkuh dengan wanita lain saat dia masih kecil, membuat ibu kandungnya frustasi dan akhirnya jatuh ke jurang pengguna obat-obatan terlarang dan alkohol. Ibunya pun akhirnya hampir saja mengalami overdosis, meski untung saja hidupnya bisa terselamatkan. Tapi rasa frustasi yang begitu besar menyebabkan ibunya mengalami gangguan jiwa. Sekarang ibunya hanya bisa duduk diam dengan pandangan kosong di rumah sakit jiwa, lupa dengan segalanya, dan hanya bisa menangisi hidup malangnya dalam diam. Dan ayahnya sedikit pun tidak mau bertanggung jawab. Dia menceraikan ibunya setelah memaksa ibunya menandatangani surat cerai dan menikah lagi dengan selingkuhannya. Jaejoong pun bisa hidup sampai sekarang karena dia diasuh oleh keluarga paman dari pihak ibunya, keluarga Kim, yang lumayan kaya.

Hal itulah yang membuat Jaejoong sangat membenci orang lain di dunia ini, terutama para wanita. Dia merasa seandainya saja sekretaris murahan ayahnya itu tidak menggoda ayahnya, keluarganya tentu tidak akan hancur seperti sekarang. Bagi Jaejoong dunia ini adalah tempat persaingan yang kejam. Kau harus menang dan terus berdiri di puncak, seandainya kau menyerahkan hatimu pada seseorang, apalagi pada orang yang akan menyalahgunakannya seperti ayahnya, maka itu adalah akhir hidupmu.

Alasan itu juga yang membuat Jaejoong tidak pernah mempercayai siapa pun.

* * *

><p>Jaejoong segera membuka pintu kelasnya dengan kasar, tak peduli kalau pintu itu akan rusak. Semua anak yang berada di kelas segera menatapnya, tapi Jaejoong hanya melangkah ke kursinya di bagian belakang, di samping jendela. Jaejoong merasa ini adalah tempat terbaik untuk menghindari interaksi dengan dunia karena tidak ada siapa pun yang duduk di sebelahnya.<p>

Setidaknya hingga hari ini….

* * *

><p>Tidak lama kemudian, bel masuk pun berbunyi. Para murid segera berlarian ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Saat itulah pintu kelas mereka terbuka dan Lee Soo Man, kepala sekolah mereka masuk bersama dengan Choi Siwon, guru matematika mereka dan seorang <em>namja<em> tampan berambut hitam pendek, yang tanpa basa-basi langsung membuat murid-murid perempuan berbisik-bisik genit. Jaejoong menebak kalau _namja_ itu pasti murid baru.

Dan dia benar.

"Perhatian, semuanya!" kata Lee Soo Man sambil menepukkan tangannya, membuat seluruh murid di kelas diam dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama. "Mulai hari ini ada murid pindahan yang akan ikut belajar di kelas kalian. Tolong bersikap baik dengannya dan bantu dia jika dia merasa kesulitan." Lee Soo Man segera memandang ke arah _namja_ itu. "Silakan perkenalkan dirimu."

_Namja_ berambut hitam pendek itu tersenyum, membuat wajahnya (yang harus diakui Jaejoong) yang tampan itu terlihat semakin tampan. "_Annyeonghaseo_, namaku Yunho. Jung Yunho. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua dan mohon bantuannya mulai sekarang," kata Yunho sopan sambil membungkukkan badannya sejenak untuk memberi salam. Semua murid langsung tersenyum pada murid itu karena kesopanannya.

Ya…kecuali Jaejoong tentu saja. _Namja_ cantik itu tetap memasang wajah datarnya sambil memandang wajah Yunho. Tampan atau pun tidak, dia tidak merasa tertarik dengan _namja_ itu. Dia juga tidak punya urusan dengan _namja_ itu. Dan yang paling penting, Jaejoong tidak peduli dengan _namja_ itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu silakan saling mengakrabkan diri dan mulai pelajaran Siwon-_ssi_," kata Lee Soo Man pada Siwon sambil berjalan keluar dari kelas.

Siwon memandang Yunho dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke kelas. "Kalau begitu kau duduk saja di…." Pandangan Siwon pun langsung jatuh ke satu-satunya kursi kosong yang tersisa di kelas itu.

Tepat di samping Jaejoong.

"Di sebelah Kim Jaejoong," kata Siwon sambil menunjuk kursi kosong di sebelah Jaejoong. Jaejoong pun tersentak mendengar perkataan Siwon dan hanya bisa berdecak kesal saat Yunho berjalan menghampiri kursinya.

Yunho pun memandang Jaejoong yang duduk di sebelahnya sambil tersenyum tapi Jaejoong hanya membalas senyum Yunho dengan wajah datar dingin bak pembunuh profesional. Tapi sepertinya wajah dingin itu tidak menakutkan sedikitpun untuk Yunho, terbukti dengan Yunho yang malah mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Jaejoong.

"Kau Kim Jaejoong kan? Sekali lagi salam kenal, aku Jung Yunho," kata Yunho pada Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan pandangan yang seolah-olah bertanya-tanya apa Yunho masih waras. Betapa tidak, baru kali ini ada orang yang tidak gentar dipandang tajam olehnya dan malah mengulurkan tangan padanya. Biasanya jika Jaejoong sudah memandang tajam seseorang, maka seseorang itu pasti akan memalingkan muka darinya, tapi Yunho malah menatap matanya dengan pandangan lembut, dan sambil tersenyum pula! Berarti si Yunho itu sedikit pun tidak takut padanya rupanya.

Dan bagi Jaejoong itu berarti genderang perang, karena ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang berani bertindak seperti ini padanya. Bagi Jaejoong tingkah Yunho seperti menantangnya.

Jaejoong segera memalingkan muka ke arah jendela tanpa mengatakan apa pun pada Yunho. Dia bahkan mengabaikan saja tangan Yunho yang terulur padanya.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau berkenalan," kata Yunho sambil menarik kembali tangannya yang masih terulur ke arah Jaejoong. "Mohon bantuannya hari ini Jaejoong-_ssi_."

Jaejoong hanya mendengus kesal mendengar perkataan Yunho. Baru hari ini bertemu dan sudah berani memanggilnya dengan nama kecil? Sok akrab sekali! Mentang-mentang murid baru, sepertinya Jung Yunho ini perlu diberi pelajaran!

"Aku harap kita bisa berteman, Jaejoong-_ssi_," kata Yunho masih sambil tersenyum manis. Jaejoong semakin muak dan segera kembali memandang tajam Yunho.

"Aku muak mendengar suaramu Jung Yunho. Jadi usulku lebih baik kau tutup mulutmu itu," desis Jaejoong pelan. "Dan berteman denganmu? Jangan harap itu akan terjadi, Jung Yunho. Mendengar suaramu saja aku sudah muak, apalagi melihat wajahmu! Aku muak melihat mukamu jadi demi kebaikanmu sendiri lebih baik kau jauh-jauh dariku daripada aku membuatmu babak belur!"

Yunho terdiam mendengar perkataan Jaejoong. Jaejoong menghela napas dan kembali memandang kesal. Sepertinya Yunho sudah mengerti siapa dia. Sekarang dia pasti tidak akan pernah berbicara lagi dengannya.

"Em…Jaejoong-_ssi_…"

Atau mungkin tidak.

"Boleh aku tahu kau tinggal di mana?"

Sekarang Jaejoong percaya kalau Yunho tidak waras! Sudah diancam dengan kata-kata kejam malah bertanya di mana alamatnya. Jadi ancamannya tadi hanya masuk telinga kiri keluar telingan kanan? Brengsek, buang-buang suara saja! Jaejoong memutuskan untuk mengabaikan Yunho dan tetap memandang jendela. '_Orang gila tidak ada gunanya didengarkan'_, pikir Jaejoong kecut.

"Kau tidak mau menjawabnya? Kalau begitu apa pelajaran kesukaanmu?" tanya Yunho lagi.

Jaejoong masih tetap berpura-pura tuli. Dia mengosongkan pikiran, berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk mengabaikan keberadaan seorang Jung Yunho di sebelahnya. Atau mungkin berusaha keras untuk tidak menamparnya. Dia tidak tahu yang mana.

"Hei, Jae…"

Sekarang malah berani menyingkat namanya! Apa sih yang salah dari otak seorang Jung Yunho ini? Pikir Jaejoong kesal. Tangannya sudah mengepal keras menahan amarah. Sejak hari pertama dia bersekolah di SM _high_ _school_, baru kali ini dia bertemu orang yang sanggup membuatnya marah hingga ke ubun-ubun seperti ini. Dan baru kali ini dia bertemu seseorang semenyebalkan Jung Yunho.

"Jae~"

BRAKKKK!

Jaejoong segera menggebrak mejanya dengan keras, membuat semua orang di kelas memandang mereka. Jaejoong, yang kini wajahnya sudah merah menahan amarah, menatap tajam ke arah Yunho yang masih tersenyum _innocent_.

"JANGAN BERANI MEMANGGILKU JAE! DAN KAU BERISIK SEKALI! KAU MENGERTI KAN KALAU AKU TIDAK MAU BICARA DENGANMU? JADI JANGAN MENGAJAKKU BICARA!" seru Jaejoong keras, bahkan bisa dibilang berteriak, pada Yunho.

Yunho masih tetap tersenyum polos pada Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong semakin murka.

"Hei, kau…" desis Jaejoong, tapi perkataannya segera terpotong oleh deheman Siwon.

"Kim Jaejoong-_ssi_, Jung Yunho-_ssi_, meskipun aku mengerti kalian ingin saling mengenal harap ingat kalau ini masih jam pelajaran dan aku masih berada di sini," kata Siwon dengan tenang pada Jaejoong yang sepertinya sudah sadar kalau dia masih berada di kelas. "Kalian berdua, selama sebulan harus membersihkan kolam renang sekolah. Jung Yunho, jangan pikir karena kau murid baru kau tidak akan kuhukum. Ingat, hukuman berdua dimulai mulai hari ini."

"Dengan senang hati _seonsaengnim_~bagaimana pun saya yang salah," kata Yunho tenang. Jaejoong mencibir mendengar perkataan Yunho. '_Cari muka!' _pikirnya kesal. Jaejoong pun kembali diam dan memandang papan tulis saat Siwon melanjutkan pelajaran.

* * *

><p>Setelah jam sekolah, Jaejoong dan Yunho segera berjalan ke arah kolam renang. Yunho memandang kolam renang sekolah dengan kecut. "Ternyata kolam renangnya luas ya, banyak pula," katanya sambil memandang tiga kolam renang di hadapannya. "Membersihkannya bakal susah ini."<p>

"Itu salahmu! Kau yang membuat kita dihukum, kan?" seru Jaejoong kesal sambil melipat tangannya di dada sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal.

Yunho memandang Jaejoong sejenak sebelum berdiri di hadapan Jaejoong dan mengangkat dagu Jaejoong dengan tangannya, membuat Jaejoong langsung memandang mukanya.

"A…apa…" gumam Jaejoong pelan.

"Kau tahu, kalau dilihat dari dekat kau ternyata cantik sekali…" kata Yunho sambil tersenyum dan mengusap pipi Jaejoong. "Seandainya kau tersenyum kau pasti semakin cantik. Bagaimana kalau kau tersenyum sekali saja untukku?" tanya Yunho sambil mengusap bibir merah Jaejoong.

Wajah Jaejoong langsung bersemu merah mendengar perkataan Yunho, tanpa basa-basi dia langsung menginjak kaki Yunho dengan keras, membuat _namja_ tampan itu mengaduh kesakitan. "Jangan harap aku akan tersenyum, apalagi untukmu!" seru Jaejoong sebelum melarikan diri keluar gedung, meninggalkan Yunho yang kini tersenyum geli melihat reaksi Jaejoong.

"Kim Jaejoong, sepertinya dia _namja_ yang menarik," kata Yunho sambil tertawa pelan. "Sepertinya hari-hariku di sini tidak akan membosankan dengan adanya dia. Tunggu saja, Kim Jaejoong, aku pasti akan membuatmu tersenyum padaku suatu hari nanti."

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<strong>

**HOREEE~setelah dari kemarin mimpi, akhirnya bisa juga ngerjain fic couple favorit saya dari DBSK, YunJae, HOREEE~ -ngibar bendera YunJae- Ah, couple ini adalah couple favorit saya, setelah KyuMin of course~. Kapan~ya bisa ngeliat interaksi mereka berdua lagi? Aku kangen sama mereka. Huee~kapan Yunho appa ama Jae umma bisa balikan? –gulingguling- -dijitakreaders-**

**Ehem, menurut para readers gimana? Bagus nggak fic YunJaeku yang pertama ini? Dan apa fic YunJae pertama saya ini pantas untuk diteruskan?**

**Keep or Delete?**

**Tolong berikan pendapat readers sekalian lewat review ya? So, review please?**

**Oke, meet again (hopefully) at the next chapter! Bye bye ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

Tak terasa sudah tiga minggu sejak Yunho pindah ke SM _High_ _School_ dan bertemu dengan Jaejoong, dan itu berarti sudah tiga minggu pula Yunho mengikuti Jaejoong pergi ke mana pun. Sekarang para murid hampir tidak pernah melihat _namja_ cantik itu tanpa seorang Jung Yunho di sampingnya.

Ya, sejak kejadian di kolam renang itu, Yunho sepertinya benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya. Hampir setiap saat dia selalu berada di samping Jaejoong dan mencoba bicara dengan _namja_ cantik itu (meski tentu hanya dibalas dengan atmosfer yang dingin dan diam oleh Jaejoong). Meski begitu, Yunho tak pernah menyerah, dan selalu tetap berusaha berada di samping _namja_ cantik berambut hitam itu dan mengenalnya lebih dekat.

Jaejoong sendiri, entah memang tidak peduli atau sudah pasrah, hanya membiarkan saja Yunho selalu mengekornya ke mana-mana. Meski pada awalnya dia memang merasa tak nyaman dengan sikap _namja_ tampan yang sudah seenaknya melanggar batas privasinya itu, mau tak mau Jaejoong merasa kagum dengan _namja_ itu, karena dia sedikit pun tak gentar dengan segala caci maki dan bentakan darinya dan selalu mau mendampingi dirinya, yang selama ini selalu ditakuti dan dijauhi oleh semua orang. Bagi Jaejoong, Yunho adalah orang pertama yang tidak takut dan peduli padanya. Dengan interaksi itu, sedikit demi sedikit Jaejoong juga mulai merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan Yunho di sampingnya dan dalam hati selalu menikmati saat _namja_ tampan itu berbicara padanya (meski tentu selalu dia diamkan. Bagi Jaejoong, kuda harus punya sayap dulu sebelum dia mau berbicara dan tersenyum pada seorang Jung Yunho). Meski tetap saja, ada beberapa hal yang dibenci _namja_ cantik itu dari diri Yunho.

Salah satunya adalah senyum manis yang diberikan Yunho untuknya.

Ya, Jaejoong sangat membenci senyum yang selalu berada di bibir Yunho. Dia tidak suka senyum itu, bahkan tidak sekali dua kali dia berpikir untuk menghapus senyum itu dari bibir _namja_ tampan itu. Dia tidak suka karena bagi Jaejoong senyum itu adalah bukti yang nyata.

Tentang betapa berbedanya dunianya dengan Yunho.

Bagi Jaejoong dunia yang dihuni Yunho tentu dunia yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan, sebuah dunia yang nyaman dan tenang seperti surga. Yunho pasti tidak pernah mengenal apa itu kenyataan dunia yang pahit, tidak pernah mempunyai beban hidup, apalagi menderita.

Dunia yang sangat berbeda dengan dunia yang dilihat dan ditinggali Jaejoong.

Bagi Jaejoong, Yunho, yang selalu tersenyum dan bersikap santai seperti itu, yang hidupnya penuh dengan kebahagiaan dan cahaya seperti itu, tentu tidak akan pernah mengerti dunianya yang gelap dan suram. Karena itu dia membenci senyum itu. Senyum bahagia, yang sebenarnya ingin dia miliki, tapi tak pernah bisa.

Karena dunianya tak pernah mengijinkan senyum itu ada di bibirnya.

Tapi yang tidak pernah disadari Jaejoong adalah kemungkinan kalau senyum di bibir Yunho itu palsu. Kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya dunia mereka tidak jauh berbeda, dan mereka sebenarnya begitu mirip.

Bahwa kemungkinan seorang Jung Yunho yang Jaejoong kenal bukanlah dirinya yang sebenarnya….

* * *

><p>Yunho berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan memijat bahunya yang terasa pegal setelah menyelesaikan hukuman dari Siwon, yaitu membersihkan kolam renang, bersama Jaejoong. Dia menghela napas lelah sambil terus berjalan menuju rumahnya.<p>

Rumah yang sebenarnya tidak ingin dia lihat, apalagi dia tinggali.

Setidaknya tidak selama masih terdengar caci maki dari kedua orangtuanya yang bertengkar tiada henti di rumah besar itu.

Ya, jauh dari anggapan orang yang selalu menganggap kehidupan Yunho itu bahagia dan cerah, sebenarnya dunia _namja_ tampan itu gelap dan dingin. Ayah dan ibunya, yang sama-sama sibuk, selalu meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah besar itu. Semua masalah di rumah mereka mulai terjadi saat perusahaan keluarga mereka semakin kaya dan kedua orangtuanya semakin dan semakin jarang pulang. Mulanya satu sama lain, juga dirinya tidak curiga, berpikir kalau masing-masing hanya sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Setidaknya dia berpikir begitu, sampai semua fakta terbongkar.

Fakta bahwa ayah dan ibunya masing-masing berselingkuh dengan orang lain, bahkan sudah membentuk keluarga baru. Sejak itu, hampir tak ada hari tanpa bertengkar dan saling mencaci maki oleh keduanya. Ingin bercerai pun, mereka tidak bisa, karena seandainya bercerai dan ketahuan bahwa mereka berselingkuh, tentu yang akan malu adalah mereka. Selain itu ingin bercerai pun, tidak ada yang mau bertanggung jawab atas Yunho, karena masing-masing mengaku sudah punya anak sendiri yang jauh lebih hebat dan sempurna darinya.

Dan yang paling menyakitkan, karena tidak bisa bercerai dan berpisah itu, semua rasa frustasi mereka dilampiaskan ke Yunho. Mereka menganggapnya sampah, bahkan selalu menyiksanya lahir batin. Bagi mereka, Yunho hanya pengganggu dari tujuan mereka untuk berbahagia dengan keluarga mereka yang baru.

Pengganggu… yang tidak pantas untuk dilahirkan, apalagi hidup.

Yunho membuka pintu rumahnya dengan pelan. Wajahnya langsung terlihat kecut saat dia melihat sepatu ayah dan ibunya di depan lorong rumahnya.

"Mereka…pulang, ya?" gumam Yunho pelan. "Kenapa harus pulang…?" Telinga _namja_ itu segera menangkap suara teriakan-teriakan dan bentakan di ruang tamu. "Kalau cuma untuk bertengkar saja?"

Yunho pun segera melepas sepatunya dan mencoba menguping pembicaraan kedua orangtuanya dari balik pintu ruang tamu yang tertutup.

"Aku tidak peduli! Apa urusanku dengan itu? Kalau mau cerai, cerai saja! Kau sadar kan kalau kau yang akan malu?" bentak ibu Yunho, Nyonya Jung, dengan nada tinggi.

"Hah? Sudah kuduga kau memang wanita murahan, selama ini kau hanya mengincar hartaku, iya kan?" seru ayah Yunho, Tuan Jung, keras

"Kalau memang iya, kenapa? Kau juga menikahiku karena status keluargaku yang tinggi, kan? Apa bedanya denganku? Dasar lelaki bajingan!" seru ibunya lagi.

"Setidaknya bukan aku yang melahirkan anak sampah yang tidak berguna itu!" seru ayahnya.

Hati Yunho langsung terasa sakit mendengar perkataan ayahnya itu. Sakit…seperti ditusuk ribuan pisau yang tidak terlihat.

"Kau pikir aku mau melahirkan anak itu? Anak tidak berguna macam dia? Aku juga menyesal melahirkannya?" seru ibunya.

"Kalau tidak suka kenapa melahirkannya? Kau melahirkannya hanya untuk mengikatku denganmu, kan? Kau melahirkannya karena kau ingin aku tidak meninggalkanmu!" seru ayahnya.

"Hah, jangan bermimpi! Untuk apa aku mengikatmu? Aku melahirkannya semata-mata karena orangtuamu bilang menginginkan cucu, tidak ada alasan lain!" seru ibunya. "Lagipula untuk apa aku mengikat lelaki sepertimu? Suamiku yang sekarang ratusan kali lebih baik darimu, tahu!"

"Kau kira kau pantas jadi istriku? Jangan bermimpi, wanita murahan!" seru ayahnya keras.

Yunho yang tidak tahan lagi mendengar perkataan kedua orangtuanya segera membuka pintu ruang tamu, membuat kedua orangtuanya menatapnya tajam.

"Kalau kalian memang tidak suka aku ada, lebih baik kalian tidak usah menikah dari dulu!" seru Yunho keras pada kedua orangtuanya. "Kalian pikir aku bahagia punya orangtua macam kalian?"

Wajah orangtua Yunho merah padam menahan amarah. Ayahnya segera maju mendekati _namja_ tampan itu dan…

PLAKKK!

Tanpa peringatan apa pun, Tuan Jung segera menampar Yunho dengan keras, membuat tubuh _namja_ tampan itu terhempas ke lantai.

"Jaga mulutmu, anak brengsek!" seru Tuan Jung keras. "Seharusnya kau bersyukur kami mengijinkanmu hidup sampai hari ini! Kau…anak tak berguna sepertimu…aku tak mengerti kenapa kau harus ada di dunia ini!"

"Benar," desis Nyonya Jung dengan tajam. "Hidup kami akan lebih bahagia tanpa kau di dunia ini! Aku menyesal melahirkamu! Kau…kau hanya parasit! Parasit yang mengganggu dan mengacaukan hidup kami!"

Yunho hanya terdiam sambil memegang pipinya yang terasa panas akibat tamparan ayahnya tadi. Sakit…dibandingkan rasa sakit di pipinya, sakit yang ditorehkan kedua orang tuanya dengan kata-kata tajam itu ke hatinya jauh lebih sakit.

Karena kata-kata itu menunjukkan dengan jelas betapa sebenarnya dia tak pernah diinginkan, bahwa keberadaannya sama sekali tidak dibutuhkan oleh siapa pun.

"Ah! Menyebalkan! Kalian semua memang menyebalkan!" seru Tuan Jung keras. "Hidup bersama kalian memang hanya membuat frustasi!" Pria itu segera mengambil jaketnya dan berjalan menuju pintu depan dan pergi keluar rumah.

Nyonya Jung hanya menatap jijik pada Yunho sebelum ikut berjalan keluar dari ruang tamu. "Aku juga ingin pergi, aku muak melihat mukamu! Melihatmu…rasanya aku ingin muntah, selalu teringat dengan wajah ayahmu yang bajingan itu," gumamnya sebelum membanting pintu rumah dengan keras dan ikut berjalan pergi keluar rumah, meninggalkan Yunho sendirian di kesunyian rumah besar itu.

Yunho menghela napas lagi sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Begitu dia sampai, dia segera mengunci pintu kamarnya dan menjatuhkan diri di atas ranjang.

Selalu begini…. Setiap kali orang tuanya pulang pasti selalu begini. Dia merasa kosong…juga hampa.

Yunho memejamkan matanya lelah. Tanpa disadarinya, dia berusaha mengingat apa ada seseorang yang pernah menganggapnya berharga di hidupnya, tapi hanya ada satu orang yang bisa dia pikirkan di otaknya.

Dia hanya bisa memikirkan nama dan wajah seorang Kim Jaejoong.

Seseorang yang dia tahu pasti mengerti perasaannya.

Seseorang yang hidup di dunia yang sama dengannya.

Sejak pertama melihat Jaejoong, Yunho merasa mereka begitu mirip. Mata yang menyambutnya saat itu…adalah mata yang gelap, penuh kesedihan dan kegetiran. Sejak memandang mata itu Yunho merasakan perasaan kalau sebenarnya Jaejoong seperti dirinya, selalu menyembunyikan luka hati yang diterimanya di hatinya sendiri.

Tapi jika Yunho menyembunyikannya dengan senyum, maka Jaejoong menyembunyikannya dengan sikap dingin seperti es itu.

Karena itu juga dia mendekati Jaejoong. Keinginannya melihat senyum di bibir Jaejoong bukan bohong. Dia sungguh-sungguh ingin melihat senyum di wajah _namja_ itu, apalagi kalau senyum itu ditunjukkan untuknya. Itu adalah taruhannya dengan dirinya sendiri.

Taruhan kalau dia sanggup membuat Jaejoong menganggapnya sebagai orang penting sehingga bisa tersenyum lepas padanya. Dia ingin dekat dengan _namja_ berwajah cantik itu. Cukup dekat sehingga mereka bisa saling berbagi kesedihan dan kegelapan hidup ini bersama.

Dia ingin mereka bisa hidup di dunia terang milik mereka sendiri. Dia ingin bahagia…bersama dengan _namja_ berwajah cantik itu.

Taruhan konyol memang, tapi dia ingin melakukannya. Kebahagiaan dan hidupnya semua tergantung dari sana.

Yunho sadar, mengerti sepenuhnya…bahwa hanya Jaejoong yang bisa mengerti dirinya yang sebenarnya. Hanya dia yang bisa membuat Yunho bahagia seumur hidupnya. Hanya _namja_ cantik itu yang bisa menjadi tempatnya bersandar.

Karena Yunho tahu…dia mencintai Jaejoong, sejak pertama kali melihat mata gelap penuh kesuraman dunia itu menatap matanya.

Dan dia ingin suatu hari nanti…_namja_ cantik itu mau balas mencintainya. Dia ingin _namja_ cantik itu juga mencintainya dengan tulus… dan mereka bisa berbahagia bersama selamanya.

* * *

><p>Suara alarm dari jam di meja kecil di sebelah ranjangnya membangunkan Yunho dari tidur panjangnya yang terasa melelahkan dan tidak nyaman. Yunho memijat kepalanya yang terasa sedikit sakit sebelum menghembuskan napas lelah untuk yang kesekian kalinya dan berjalan turun dari ranjang tempatnya berbaring.<p>

Yunho menatap jam di mejanya dengan pandangan kosong. "Jam delapan pagi…sekarang pasti sekolah sudah mulai, ya…" gumam Yunho pelan. "Sekolah tidak ya…?"

_Namja_ tampan berambut hitam itu pun segera melangkah ke kamar mandinya sambil membawa baju seragam sekolah miliknya. Setelah selesai dia pun segera turun dari kamarnya ke lantai bawah. Rumah itu masih sunyi, sepertinya orang tuanya tidak pulang kemarin malam. Ya…mau mereka pulang atau pun tidak toh tidak banyak berarti bagi Yunho. Pulang dia akan disiksa oleh mereka, tidak pulang juga keadaannya di rumah tidak akan semakin baik, karena mereka seolah mengatakan betapa mereka tidak membutuhkannya. Jadi mereka ada atau pun tidak tak banyak artinya bagi _namja_ tampan itu.

Yunho segera menatap jam dinding di dapur setelah dia selesai sarapan. Jam itu menunjukkan pukul setengah Sembilan pagi. Yunho memandang tas ranselnya yang tergeletak di kursi sebelum menggelengkan kepala dan menyambar tas ranselnya sambil berjalan keluar dari rumahnya.

"Sebaiknya hari ini aku membolos saja…" gumam Yunho sambil mengunci pintu rumahnya dan berjalan dengan gontai. Pikiran _namja_ itu terbayang-bayang ke kehidupannya dan perkataan orangtuanya.

Yunho berpikir apa memang sebenarnya dia begitu tidak diharapkan oleh siapa pun? Apa tidak ada siapa pun yang akan merindukannya jika dia tidak ada? Apa ada seseorang yang akan cemas dan khawatir padanya saat terjadi sesuatu padanya? Apa ada orang yang akan menangis kalau seandainya dia mati? Apa…ada orang yang mencintainya begitu dalam sehingga tidak mau kehilangan dirinya? Siapa pun? Di mana pun?

Saking seriusnya melamun, Yunho sama sekali tidak menyadari lampu penyeberangan jalan yang berubah menjadi merah dan tetap menyeberang dengan pandangan kosong. Tanpa disadarinya, sebuah mobil melaju cukup kencang ke arahnya. Yunho baru sadar dirinya dalam bahaya saat telinganya menangkap suara klakson mobil yang sepertinya dibunyikan oleh pengendara mobil yang menuju ke arahnya itu. Matanya terpaku menatap mobil yang melaju ke arahnya itu.

'_Apa…aku akan mati di sini?'_ pikir Yunho dalam hatinya saat melihat mobil di hadapannya iru. Sesaat dia ingin berjalan pergi, ingin menghindar, ingin menjauh dari mobil itu. Apa pun untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya tapi perkataan orangtuanya seolah membuat kaki Yunho tertancap ke tanah.

'_Tapi…biarlah,'_ pikir Yunho sambil memejamkan matanya, pasrah menanti saat itu menubruk tubuhnya dan mengakhiri nyawanya. _'Aku mati pun…tidak ada yang akan sedih, kan?'_

Tapi tiba-tiba saja mobil itu melenceng dari jalur melewati tubuh Yunho. Jelas, pengemudi mobil itu membanting setir untuk menghindari tabrakan. Yunho tetap berdiri terpaku, meski jelas nyawanya terselamatkan dari kematian. Meski ada perasaan lega karena hidupnya selamat, terselip perasaan kecewa.

Kecewa…karena dirinya masih dibiarkan hidup.

Pengemudi mobil yang kini berada di belakangnya membuka pintu mobilnya dengan kasar. _Namja_ pengemudi mobil itu segera melangkah ke arah Yunho dan menampar pipi _namja_ tampan itu dengan keras.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BERDIRI DI TENGAH JALAN, JUNG YUNHO?" pekik _namja_ yang menampar pipi Yunho itu dengan keras. "KAU MAU MATI, _EOH_?"

Yunho terpaku menatap _namja_ yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. _Namja_ tampan itu hanya bisa terdiam menatapa dua bola mata yang mengilat penuh kemarahan dan kekhawatiran.

Mata dari seorang Kim Jaejoong.

"_YA_! Jawab aku Jung Yunho! Kau mau bunuh diri? Kenapa tidak menghindar? Seandainya aku tidak membanting setir mobilku kau sudah tergeletak berlumuran darah di sini, tahu!" seru Jaejoong. "Kenapa kau begitu bodoh?"

Entah ilusi otaknya atau apa, entah kenapa Yunho merasa nada suara Jaejoong terdengar berbeda. Seperti…khawatir padanya. Dia…apa dia salah dengar? Atau memang _namja_ cantik di hadapannya ini mengkhawatirkannya? Apa benar _namja_ cantik di hadapannya ini…peduli dengan hidupnya?

"Yu…." Perkataan Jaejoong langsung terputus saat Yunho tiba-tiba saja memeluknya erat. Awalnya _namja_ cantik itu tentu saja tidak terima dan malah meronta dan memukul dada Yunho agar dia bisa lepas dari pelukan _namja_ tampan berambut hitam itu. Tapi dia terdiam setelah dia merasa tubuh Yunho yang memeluknya itu terasa…bergetar?

"Yun…" gumam Jaejoong pelan sambil terdiam di pelukan Yunho. Entah karena apa, Jaejoong merasa Yunho yang berdiri di hadapannya dan sedang memeluknya ini berbeda dengan Yunho yang biasanya selalu bersamanya. Berbeda dengan Yunho yang selalu ceria dan tersenyum.

Entah kenapa rasanya bagi Jaejoong, Yunho yang sekarang memeluknya…tidak berbeda dengan dirinya. Yunho yang dingin, sedih, dan menderita. Yunho yang mirip dengannya.

Atau memang…sejak awal mereka memang begini mirip?

"Maaf Jae…" gumam Yunho pelan sambil mengusap rambut Jaejoong pelan. "Biarkan aku begini sebentar saja. Biarkan aku bersandar di pundakmu sejenak saja. Aku…lelah…. Aku…butuh istirahat, meski cuma sedetik saja…."

Pandangan Jaejoong yang tadinya dingin terlihat melembut saat dia mendengar ucapan Yunho itu. Bagi Jaejoong, Yunho yang sekarang terasa rapuh ini membutuhkannya melebihi apa pun. Yunho memintanya mengerti, memintanya mendampinginya.

Dan itu satu-satunya yang bisa Jaejoong lakukan untuk saat ini. Karena dia…tidak mengerti apa penyebab Yunho menjadi seperti ini.

Untuk saat ini dia hanya bisa menjadi tempat bersandar yang diinginkan oleh Yunho. Mengesampingkan sikap dingin dan harga diri yang biasa dijunjungnya, membuang rasa benci yang biasa dia gunakan untuk menyamarkan rasa bahagianya, untuk seseorang yang kini terluka di hadapannya ini.

Jaejoong pun segera mengangkat lengannya dan balas memeluk Yunho, mengalungkan lengannya di pinggang dan leher Yunho dan ikut mengelus rambut _namja_ tampan itu dengan penuh sayang. "Silahkan…" gumam Jaejoong pelan. "Bersandarlah padaku kapan pun kau mau…dan berapa lama pun yang kau ingin. Aku akan ada di sini, berada di sampingmu selamanya…."

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<strong>

**Oke, chapter kedua selesai~ -narinari-**

**Btw, kayaknya di chapter ini saya ngebikin Yunho appa nelangsa sangat ya? –sok polos- -dibakarparaCassie-. Iya, maafkan saya~kesannya Yunho memang beda dengan seorang Jung Yunho yang santai, polos, kejam, apalagi mesum seperti yang selalu digambarin di fic YunJae yang lain! –PLAK- -digamparYunppa- tapi yah…hanya ini yang bisa saya pikirkan untuk sikap seorang Yunho appa di fic saya, lagian cerita hidupnya aja udah ngenes, gimana saya bisa gak bikin Yunho appa nelangsa, tapi…saya usahakan di chapter selanjutnya gak gini lagi deh, tapi gak janji ya~ -PLAK- -ditamparreaders-**

**Terima kasih atas semua yang mau membaca dan mereview fic YunJae perdana saya ini! Saya sangat bahagia ternyata fic YunJae perdana saya ini banyak yang baca dan suka! Terima kasih semuanya~ -pelukreaders- -dibuang-**

**Oke, special thanks to:**

YunJaeshipper| JoongieJungJung| jung hana cassie| Cho Luna Kuchiki| Lee Tae Ri| 3375571| ryu cassie| Kyumin saranghae| Indrie| Enno KimLee| Rubby| HISAGIsoul| Arisa Adachi| zueTeuk| Miss A7X| .Young| w| Luo HanSiBum| PutryboO

**Karena sudah mau mereview cerita saya ini~terima kasih banyak! Review kalian benar-benar membuat saya bahagia! Sekali lagi terima kasih~ maaf karena belum bisa balas review kalian satu-satu (modem lemot~) tapi akan saya usahakan di chapter selanjutnya!**

**Akhir kata, mind to review? Saya akan berterima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya jika kalian mau melakukannya, oke?**

**Oke, sekian. Meet again at (hopefully) the next chapter! Bye bye ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

_Jaejoong pun segera mengangkat lengannya dan balas memeluk Yunho, mengalungkan lengannya di pinggang dan leher Yunho dan ikut mengelus rambut namja tampan itu dengan penuh sayang. "Silahkan…" gumam Jaejoong pelan. "Bersandarlah padaku kapan pun kau mau…dan berapa lama pun yang kau ingin. Aku akan ada di sini, berada di sampingmu selamanya…."_

* * *

><p>Yunho memeluk Jaejoong semakin erat, entah kenapa perasaannya terasa lega mendengar perkataan yang dikatakan Jaejoong padanya tadi. <em>Namja<em> cantik itu berjanji untuk selalu berada di sampingnya, mau menjadi tempat bersandar bagi Yunho, mau bersama dengannya.

Setelah sekian lama…Yunho mencari seseorang yang bisa mengerti dirinya dan kini akhirnya dia bisa menemukannya. Kini dia bisa memeluknya, bisa menyentuhnya. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam waktu yang begitu panjang Yunho merasa bahagia…sangat bahagia.

Setidaknya…dengan begini…dia bisa…tenang.

Yunho langsung memejamkan matanya dan terkulai di bahu Jaejoong. Kelopak matanya terasa berat, sangat berat. Yah, dia kemarin hampir tidak tidur semalaman karena pertengkaran orangtuanya menghantuinya, jadi wajar kan kalau saat dia merasakan hangat tubuh dan pelukan lembut _namja_ cantik di pelukannya ini dia merasa mengantuk dan damai?

Karena itu perlahan tapi pasti Yunho pun membiarkan dirinya tertidur. Membiarkan dirinya terseret ke alam mimpi yang damai setelah bertahun-tahun tertidur dalam ketakutan dan kekosongan. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun, Yunho membiarkan dirinya tertidur dengan pulas di pelukan Jaejoong.

* * *

><p>Jaejoong merasa panik saat tiba-tiba saja dia merasa Yunho terkulai di bahunya. Dia langsung melepaskan pelukannya di tubuh Yunho dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh <em>namja<em> tampan itu dengan panik, berpikir kalau Yunho pingsan.

"Yunho! Jung Yunho! Yunho, bangun!" seru Jaejoong sambil mengguncang bahu Yunho. "Jung Yunho! Yunho, bangun! Kumohon bangun Yunho~"

Setidaknya hingga dia mendengar suara dengkur halus Yunho. Jaejoong tertegun sejenak sebelum langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal dan mencubit pipi Yunho, membuat _namja_ tampan itu mendesah pelan sejenak, meski tetap saja _namja_ tampan itu tidak membuka matanya dan tetap tertidur lelap.

"Dasar, ternyata cuma tidur…" gumam Jaejoong pelan sambil kembali memeluk Yunho. "Kau…jangan membuatku khawatir begini dong, Yunho…. Aku tidak suka…kalau aku harus mencemaskanmu. Seharusnya kau yang selalu mencemaskanku dan menemaniku menjalani hidup, bukan sebaliknya." Jaejoong memapah Yunho berjalan menuju mobilnya sebelum menjatuhkan Yunho di kursi belakang mobilnya. "Karena…Yunho…Yunnie…" gumam Jaejoong pelan sambil tersenyum kecil, menyukai perasaan saat lidah dan bibirnya menyebut nama panggilan khusus untuk seorang Yunho darinya (meski dia tidak akan memanggil Yunho dengan sebutan itu seandainya _namja_ tampan itu bangun, setidaknya mungkin tidak dalam waktu dekat). "…Adalah penyelamat hidupku. Yunnielah yang memberiku alasan untuk berusaha menjadi orang yang lebih baik juga mengeluarkanku dari dunia yang gelap. Aku…." Jaejoong memandang wajah Yunho yang tertidur itu sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya. "Belum waktunya aku mengatakan itu," katanya pelan sebelum duduk di bangku pengemudi mobilnya dan melemparkan tasnya dan Yunho ke kursi di sampingnya.

"Sekarang aku harus membawa Yunnie ke mana?" gumam Jaejoong pelan. "Mana mungkin kubawa dia ke rumah, kan? Aku bisa dimarahi _appa_ dan _umma_ karena ketahuan membolos…." Jaejoong pun segera meraih tas Yunho dan membukanya, mencari-cari dompet, buku, atau apa pun yang menyimpan identitas tempat tinggal _namja_ tampan itu.

Jaejoong pun segera menemukan dompet _namja_ tampan itu, yang terselip di antara buku-buku sekolahnya. Jaejoong segera membuka dompet Yunho dan menemukan kartu identitas yang menuliskan alamat Yunho. Jaejoong menghembuskan napas lega saat dia mengetahui kalau dia tahu jalan tempat rumah Yunho berada. Tanpa basa-basi, Jaejoong pun segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan menyetir menuju rumah Yunho.

* * *

><p>Tidak lama kemudian, Jaejoong pun tiba di rumah Yunho. Setelah memarkir mobilnya di halaman rumah Yunho, Jaejoong segera mengecek rumah itu sekilas. "Sepertinya kosong, ya?" gumam Jaejoong pelan. <em>Namja<em> cantik itu pun segera kembali menyambar tas Yunho dan mengobrak-abriknya hingga menemukan sebuah kunci yang diyakini Jaejoong sebagai kunci rumah Yunho. _Namja_ cantik itu berjalan menuju pintu depan rumah Yunho dan segera mencoba memasukkan kunci itu ke dalam lubang kunci dan memutarnya. Jaejoong segera kembali menghela napas lega saat mendengar suara kunci pintu yang terbuka dan pintu depan rumah Yunho terbuka lebar. Tanpa basa-basi, Jaejoong segera menyandang tasnya dan Yunho dan kembali memapah _namja_ tampan yang masih tertidur lelap itu ke dalam rumahnya. Setelah yakin mereka masuk dengan selamat, Jaejoong segera menendang pintu depan rumah dengan kakinya dan memapah Yunho ke kamar _namja_ tampan itu, yang dia rasa ada di lantai atas.

Tidak susah menemukan kamar Yunho dari sekian banyak ruangan di lantai dua itu, karena mata Jaejoong segera menemukan papan berbentuk musang tertempel di sebuah pintu. Musang itu membawa papan yang bertuliskan _**'Yunho's room'**_ di tangannya. Tanpa babibu lagi, Jaejoong segera membuka pintu kamar Yunho dan menjatuhkan _namja_ tampan itu di atas ranjangnya.

Jaejoong segera melemparkan tasnya dan tas Yunho ke meja kaca bundar kecil di tengah kamar Yunho sebelum duduk di samping ranjang Yunho dan menyandarkan diri di ranjang itu. Jaejoong segera memandang ke sekeliling kamar Yunho, mengamati kamar _namja_ tampan itu dengan seksama. Hei, ini kan pertama kalinya Jaejoong masuk ke kamar Yunho. Wajar kalau dia penasaran dengan bentuk kamar _namja_ tampan itu dan mengamati kamar Yunho dengan seksama, kan?

Bukan, bukan karena dia berpikir untuk tidur di kamar itu suatu hari nanti bersama pemiliknya, kok. Tentu saja bukan! Apa pun alasannya, yang pasti alasannya bukan itu!

Kamar itu terlihat tenang, itulah kesan pertama Jaejoong. Cat kamar berwarna biru muda memberikan kesan damai dan sejuk di kamar itu. Di seberang ranjang Yunho, sebuah pintu kaca merangkap jendela dengan sebuah gorden putih tipis menghiasinya memisahkan kamar Yunho dengan sebuah balkon yang sepertinya digunakan untuk duduk-duduk menikmati pemandangan di sore hari. Di samping ranjang Yunho, terdapat sebuah meja belajar dari kayu yang dipenuhi buku-buku pelajaran Yunho yang tertata rapi beserta dengan peralatan sekolahnya. Di sampingnya, sebuah rak buku juga penuh dengan buku-buku, meski kali ini sepertinya buku-buku novel dan bacaan lain yang dibaca Yunho di waktu senggang bersama dengan beberapa hiasan porselen dan kaca kecil untuk mempermanis ruangan. Dan diujung kamar, di sebelah pintu yang diyakini Jaejoong mengarah ke kamar mandi, terdapat sebuah lemari baju yang cukup besar, sebuah baju kaos hitam dan celana jeans hitam tergantung di depan lemari itu, sepertinya baju itu habis dipakai Yunho pergi entah kemana.

"Padahal laki-laki tapi kamarnya rapi sekali…" gumam Jaejoong pelan sambil memeluk boneka bantal berbentuk musang yang tergeletak di depannya. "Padahal sepertinya dia tak punya pembantu…berarti Yunnie tipe orang yang apik mengurus rumah, ya?" Jaejoong melirik Yunho yang masih tidur itu sebelum tanpa sadar tangannya terulur dan mengusap rambut dan pipi Yunho dengan lembut, membuat Yunho mendesah lembut dan meringkuk semakin dalam ke arah Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi Yunho yang seperti anak kecil itu. '_Manis'_ pikir Jaejoong melihat reaksi Yunho. _'Dan juga imut.'_

Saat itu entah setan darimana yang merasuki pikiran Jaejoong, Yunho, untuk pertama kalinya terlihat begitu tampan di matanya, terlihat begitu…mempesona. Tanpa sadar perlahan-lahan Jaejoong mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yunho, merasakan hangat napas _namja_ tampan itu saat wajahnya mendekati wajah _namja_ tampan itu. Tidak butuh waktu lama, hingga bibir Jaejoong bertemu dengan bibir Yunho.

Ya, Jaejoong mencium Yunho. Ya…meski ciuman itu adalah ciuman yang lembut, tidak ada nafsu sama sekali yang terkandung di dalamnya. Jaejoong tidak mau membangunkan Yunho dan membuat _namja_ tampan itu mendapati dirinya sedang menciumnya. Seandainya ketahuan oleh Yunho kalau Jaejoong menciumnya, lebih baik dia mati!

Jaejoong segera melepaskan ciumannya di bibir Yunho dan merasakan wajahnya panas karena merah padam. Sekarang pasti wajahnya tak bisa dibedakan dengan tomat matang saking merahnya. Jaejoong segera membenamkan wajahnya semakin dalam ke bantal musang di pelukannya. "_Aissh_~apa yang kau lakukan, Kim Jaejoong? Kau tahu kalau Yunho hanya menganggapmu teman, lalu kenapa malah menciumnya? _Babo_ Jaejoong~" gumamnya pelan masih dengan wajah bersemu merah.

Ya, di tengah kesendirian, Jaejoong akan mengaku dengan senang hati PADA DIRINYA SENDIRI kalau dia menyukai Yunho, bukan, mungkin malah mencintainya. Entah sejak kapan, Jaejoong merasa berdebar-debar saat _namja_ tampan itu ada di sampingnya. Yunho yang selalu ada di sampingnya adalah sesuatu, yang tanpa disadari Jaejoong selalu dia inginkan dan dia tunggu. Yunho yang memberikannya alasan untuk membuka mata setelah tidur yang panjang. Jaejoong rela membuka matanya dari tidurnya, mau datang ke sekolah setiap hari, semata-mata karena dia tahu ada Yunho yang akan menyambutnya di sana. Dia mau berusaha menghilangkan titel 'anak berandalan'di dirinya dan berusaha menjadi anak baik-baik karena dia tidak mau nama Yunho menjadi buruk karena selalu dekat dengannya.

Bisa dikatakan, Yunholah alasan Jaejoong masih mau menjalani hidupnya hingga saat ini, hingga detik ini. Yunho adalah harta paling berharga milik Jaejoong, yang tidak akan dia lepaskan sampai kapan pun juga.

Dan tak bisa disangkal, Jaejoong ingin Yunho menyambut perasaannya. _Namja_ cantik itu ingin Yunho membalas perasaannya, ingin berbahagia bersama Yunho di dunia mereka sendiri selamanya. Dia ingin selalu bersama dengan Yunho, sampai kapan pun.

Yah…mungkin permintaannya benar-benar muluk, ya? Tapi tidak ada salahnya berharap dan bermimpi, kan? Mimpi sekali pun…kalau dipercayai dengan sungguh-sungguh ada kemungkinan menjadi kenyataan, kan?

Jaejoong segera melihat jam tangan di lengannya dan melihat kalau sekarang sudah jam dua belas siang. "Sebentar lagi waktu makan siang ya?" gumam Jaejoong pelan sambil kembali mengamati Yunho yang masih tertidur nyenyak. "Aku masak makan siang untukku dan Yunnie ah." Jaejoong pun segera bangkit dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Yunho menuju dapur rumah Yunho di lantai satu, meninggalkan Yunho yang masih berenang di lautan mimpi.

Tidak lama kemudian, Jaejoong pun tiba di dapur rumah Yunho yang terlihat rapi dan bersih. Jaejoong segera membuka lemari es dan melihat bahan-bahan yang ada di sana sambil berpikir apa makan siang yang sebaiknya dia buat untuk dirinya dan Yunho. Setelah memutuskan makanan apa yang mau dia masak, Jaejoong segera mengeluarkan bahan-bahan yang dia butuhkan dan larut dalam keahlian memasaknya.

Setelah selesai, dia segera menata piring-piring berisi makanan buatannya itu ke meja makan dan kembali naik ke tingkat dua. Dia membuka pintu kamar Yunho dengan pelan, berpikir kalau _namja_ tampan itu masih tertidur lelap. Ekspresi terkejut langsung terpasang di wajah Jaejoong saat dia menemukan kalau ranjang Yunho sudah kosong tanpa ada siapa pun yang menempatinya.

Mulanya Jaejoong merasa panik, dia mengira Yunho kabur dan berniat bunuh diri lagi entah dengan cara apa tapi dia segera merasa lega saat dia mendengar suara dari kamar mandi yang menandakan kalau ada orang, kemungkinan besar Yunho, di dalam.

Jaejoong menghela napas dan mengusap rambut hitamnya. "Kenapa sih aku ini? Aku mudah panik hanya karena Yunnie. Sejak kapan…Yunnie jadi begitu mudah membuatku khawatir meski hanya tak melihatnya sebentar saja, ya?" gumam Jaejoong.

'_Kau merasa cemas seperti itu karena kau mencintainya'_ bisik sebuah suara di kepala Jaejoong. _'Karena itu kau ingin selalu melihatnya, memastikan dia ada di sisimu dan tidak pernah meninggalkanmu.'_

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak begitu perkataan itu terngiang-ngiang di otaknya. Dalam hati dia mengakui kalau perkataan itu benar tapi…untuk saat ini dia masih tidak bisa menerimanya.

Dia tidak mau menerima kenyataan tentang betapa dia membutuhkan seorang Jung Yunho di hidupnya.

"Kau…kau benar-benar membuat hidupku jungkir balik, Yunnie," gumam Jaejoong pelan sebelum _namja_ berwajah cantik itu berjalan ke arah rak buku Yunho, berniat melihat koleksi buku milik _namja_ tampan itu untuk membunuh waktu sambil menunggu Yunho keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengajaknya makan siang bersama. Tapi karena kecerobohannya, kakinya tersangkut karpet dan membuatnya tersandung, membuat buku-buku di meja belajar Yunho berjatuhan saat dia mencengkeram pinggiran meja untuk menyeimbangkan diri.

"AHHH~dasar _babo_ Jaejoong!" keluh Jaejoong melihat buku-buku Yunho yang berserakan di hadapannya. _Namja_ cantik itu pun menghela napas sambil mulai memungguti dan merapikan buku-buku di hadapannya itu.

Tiba-tiba mata Jaejoong tertumbuk pada sebuah buku bersampul hitam kecil. Bagi Jaejoong buku berwarna hitam itu kontras sekali dengan barang-barang berwarna lembut yang dimiliki Yunho, membuatnya penasaran. _Namja_ cantik itu pun segera mengambil buku hitam itu dan membukanya.

_12 Agustus 2010_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi dibuka. Jaejoong yang mendengarnya langsung panik dan refleks menyelipkan buku jurnal Yunho itu ke dalam jas sekolah yang dipakainya. Jaejoong tidak mau Yunho berpikiran kalau dia membaca jurnal _namja_ tampan itu tanpa ijin dengan sengaja, bisa-bisa nanti Yunho akan membencinya, dan dia tidak mau itu. Jaejoong pun segera melanjutkan pekerjaannya membereskan buku-buku Yunho yang sudah dia jatuhkan tadi, mengumpulkannya di tangannya dan berbalik untuk menyambut Yunho.

"Jadi kau sudah bangun Yunn…Yunho," gumam Jaejoong pada _namja_ tampan di hadapannya itu. _Namja_ cantik itu mengutuki diri karena nyaris saja dia kelepasan memanggil Yunho dengan sebutan 'Yunnie'.

Yunho tersenyum melihat Jaejoong yang berdiri di hadapannya itu, senyum manis yang biasanya tersungging di wajahnya. Senyum manis…yang sebenarnya selalu ditunggu dan begitu disukai oleh Jaejoong.

"Terima kasih karena sudah membawaku pulang, Jae. Maaf ya, aku jadi merepotkanmu," kata Yunho sambil berjalan ke arah Jaejoong dan mengambil buku-buku miliknya dari tangan _namja_ cantik di hadapannya. "Lalu…kenapa kau masih ada di sini?" tanya Yunho dengan polosnya, membuat wajah Jaejoong bersemu merah.

"I…itu…" gumam Jaejoong. Mana mungkin kan dia mengatakan kalau dia tidak mau meninggalkan rumah Yunho karena dia merasa ini adalah kesempatan untuk berduaan dengan Yunho dan dia merasa harus memanfaatkannya? Mau ditaruh di mana muka dan harga dirinya kalau dia mengakui pada Yunho kalau dia tetap tinggal di rumah Yunho karena ingin berduaan dengan _namja_ tampan itu, di rumah _namja_ tampan itu sendiri pula!

"Aku…khawatir padamu…" gumam Jaejoong pelan. "Bagaimanapun Yunho yang tadi memelukku…terasa berbeda dengan seorang Jung Yunho yang kukenal. Aku hanya khawatir…terjadi sesuatu padamu seandainya aku meninggalkanmu…"

Ekspresi wajah Yunho sudah tidak bisa dijelaskan saat mendengarkan perkataan Jaejoong. Mereka berdua hanya diam dalam kesunyian dalam waktu yang lama, membuat Jaejoong tidak nyaman dan merasa tertekan. Dia memelintir kemeja sekolahnya dengan cemas, berusaha untuk tetap tenang di tekanan kesunyian yang entah kenapa terasa menekannya.

"Ta…tapi kalau kau tidak mau aku berada di sini, aku akan pergi," gumam Jaejoong tanpa sekalipun memandang mata Yunho. "A…aku permisi…"

Jaejoong pun segera beranjak untuk mengambil tasnya dan pergi dari rumah Yunho tapi tiba-tiba saja sepasang tangan yang kekar memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang, menyatukan tubuh _namja_ cantik itu dengan tubuh di belakangnya, yang Jaejoong tahu pasti adalah Yunho. Napas Jaejoong langsung tercekat saat dia merasakan punggungnya dan dada Yunho saling menempel dan napas _namja_ tampan itu terasa begitu hangat di telinganya. Jaejoong merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak saat dia merasa Yunho tersenyum dan menjilat daun telinganya pelan sambil berbisik "Terima kasih, Jae…. Aku senang…kau memperhatikanku sampai sejauh ini…" dengan lembut di telinganya.

Untuk sesaat suasana di antara mereka terkesan begitu damai dan tenang. Tidak ada yang ingin menghentikan atau pun menghancurkan momen yang indah bagi mereka berdua itu tapi sayang, momen indah itu memang harus berakhir...

Dengan suara perut Yunho yang berbunyi meminta makan….

Jaejoong berbalik dan menatap Yunho yang memandang malu-malu pada Jaejoong dengan tatapan (pura-pura) simpati dan miris. Mau tidak mau, dalam hati Jaejoong tersenyum juga melihat wajah malu-malu Yunho yang menurutnya sangat manis itu. "Kau lapar, ya? Mau makan?" tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho yang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan untuk menjawab pertanyaan _namja_ cantik itu. "Aku sudah masak makan siang untuk kita berdua di bawah," kata Jaejoong sambil menggenggam tangan Yunho dan menarik _namja_ tampan itu turun bersamanya ke lantai bawah. "Ayo kita makan sama-sama,"

"Ta…tapi…" kata Yunho, cukup terkejut karena Jaejoong bukan hanya mau tinggal menemaninya di rumah ini dan menjaganya saat dia tidur tapi juga sampai mau memasak untuknya dan memperhatikan dirinya sampai sejauh ini.

Jujur saja, tindakan Jaejoong itu menimbulkan rasa hangat di hati Yunho, membuat _namja_ tampan itu semakin mencintai _namja_ cantik berambut hitam di hadapannya itu.

"Kenapa? Kau takut aku meracuni makananmu atau makanannya tak enak?" tanya Jaejoong sambil tetap menarik Yunho ke arah ruang makan. "Tenang saja, rasa masakanku bisa dijamin, kok. Sudah terbukti enak," kata Jaejoong sambil memandangi Yunho dengan tatapan _'jangan-berani-berani-menghina-masakanku'. _

"Bukan itu tapi…" Yunho menghentikan langkahnya menuju ruang makan, membuat Jaejoong yang berjalan di depannya ikut berhenti. "Kenapa…kau mau berbuat sejauh ini? Kenapa kau…mau memperhatikanku? Aku…aku tidak akan mengatakan dengan percaya diri kalau kau peduli padaku, tapi…"

"Aku peduli pada Yunnie," kata Jaejoong tiba-tiba, membuat Yunho yang sedaritadi menundukkan kepalanya mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Jaejoong. "Untuk saat ini…dan seterusnya…biarkan aku membalas budi pada Yunnie. Membalas budi…karena Yunnie memberikan harapan kalau ada orang yang mau menganggapku teman setelah sekian lama sendirian."

"Teman?" gumam Yunho pelan. Jaejoong menganggap Yunho hanya sekedar menganggapnya sebagai teman? Atau Jaejoong sendiri yang hanya menganggap Yunho sebagai teman? Tidak bisakah Jaejoong menganggapnya lebih? Tidak bisakah hubungan mereka tumbuh semakin jauh? Tidak bisakah dia menjadi orang yang lebih dari sekedar sahabat untuk _namja_ cantik di hadapannya ini? Dia ingin lebih! Dia ingin menjadi kekasih _namja_ cantik itu! Mendapatkan cintanya!

Apa itu…harapan yang terlalu muluk?

"Ya," kata Jaejoong sambil kembali menarik Yunho ke ruang makan. "Sahabatku yang terbaik…"

Yunho hanya diam, tapi genggaman tangannya yang balas menggenggam tangan Jaejoong seolah menyampaikan rasa terima kasih yang begitu dalam pada _namja_ cantik itu.

* * *

><p>Setelah makan siang, Jaejoong segera mencuci peralatan makan mereka dan membersihkan dapur sementara Yunho menonton TV di ruang tamu, tiba-tiba saja terdengar dering <em>handphone<em> di kesunyian rumah itu. Jaejoong segera mengambil _handphone_nya yang dia letakkan di saku belakang celananya dan melihat _caller ID_nya, melihat tulisan '_umma'_ berkedip-kedip di layar _handphone_nya. Jaejoong menghela napas dan menekan tombol jawab.

"_Yoboseyo_, _umma_?" tanya Jaejoong, dalam hati dia berdoa semoga tidak ada guru yang melapor kalau hari ini dia kembali membolos. Dia sudah terlalu banyak merepotkan kedua orangtua angkatnya, jangan sampai dia semakin merepotkan mereka dengan segala laporan soal kelakuan buruknya di sekolah.

"Ah, Joongie~" suara Nyonya Kim yang merdu segera terdengar dari speaker _handphone_ Jaejoong. "Maaf, tapi ada kabar buruk untukmu. Paman dari pihak ayahmu mendadak sakit, jadi aku dan ayahmu harus pergi menjenguknya selama beberapa hari~dan karena tidak mungkin membawamu serta saat hampir ujian begini dan menyerahkan kunci rumah padamu kau tinggal saja di rumah temanmu atau tinggal di hotel selama beberapa hari oke~?"

Jaejoong menghela napas mendengar perkataan _umma_nya itu. Nyonya Kim memang terkenal dengan sikap seenaknya sendiri, yang kadang-kadang bisa membuatnya berpikir dan bertindak sesuatu di luar dugaan, termasuk ini. "Baik," kata Jaejoong dengan nada datar. "Sampaikan salamku pada _ahjussi_."

"Terima kasih atas pengertianmu sayang~_umma_ sayang padamu," kata Nyonya Kim dengan nada ceria. "Oke, baik-baik ya~_umma_ akan menelepon tiap malam untuk memastikan kau baik-baik saja nanti~. Selamat bersenang-senang~"

Dan hubungan telepon pun terputus…

Jaejoong menghela napas dan kembali menyimpan _handphone_nya. Dia segera mengusap rambutnya dan memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Kau tidak bisa pulang ke rumah selama beberapa hari ke depan, ya?" tanya sebuah suara dari belakang Jaejoong, membuat _namja_ cantik itu segera berbalik dan berhadapan dengan Yunho. _Namja_ tampan itu tersenyum pada Jaejoong, membuat jantung _namja_ cantik itu kembali berdegup kencang.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu," kata Jaejoong, memaksakan agar suaranya terdengar normal dan wajahnya tidak bersemu merah. "Karena itu aku permisi dulu ya. Aku…aku harus segera cari hotel untuk menginap selama beberapa hari ini…."

"Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal saja di sini?" tawar Yunho dengan polos pada Jaejoong. "Sebagai balas budi karena kau sudah menemaniku, kenapa tidak sekalian menemaniku selama beberapa hari lagi?"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Orangtuamu tak keberatan?" tanya _namja_ cantik itu pelan.

Yunho tersenyum, meski entah kenapa kali ini Jaejoong merasa kalau senyum itu terkesan begitu…getir dan sedih. "Orangtuaku hanya pulang dua tahun sekali karena sibuk bekerja di luar negeri, dan mereka baru pulang kemarin dan kembali ke luar negeri tadi pagi, jadi kau tak usah khawatir, lagipula…." _Namja_ tampan itu segera berjalan hingga kini dia berdiri tepat di hadapan Jaejoong, membuat _namja_ cantik itu harus sedikit mendonggakkan kepalanya untuk menatap mata Yunho. Yunho mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus rambut hitam Jaejoong. "Aku suka…saat kau ada di sini bersamaku…."

Jantung Jaejoong terasa berhenti seketika saat dia mendengar perkataan Yunho. Dalam hati dia semakin mengutuk dirinya karena kini semakin jauh terjatuh dan terjatuh dalam lubang kelinci Alice yang menjanjikan dunia yang bahagia hingga tidak ingin lagi keluar.

Mengutuk dirinya yang semakin jauh terjatuh ke dalam pesona dan rasa cintanya pada seorang Jung Yunho….

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<strong>

**Oke, semuanya chapter selanjutnya selesai~ -lemparlemparmusang- -dijitakYunppa-**

**Dan maaf ya, karena chap ini kesannya aneh~terutama interaksi YunJaenya yang…em…maksa? Saya benar-benar lagi gak tau gimana menggambarkan interaksi seorang Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong dalam suasana-suasana fluff, salahkan kenyataan bahwa fic YunJae yang bertebaran kebanyakan angst! –digamparparaauthorYunJae-**

**Oke, kembali terima kasih pada semua orang yang sudah mau mereview dan membaca fic amatiran macam saya ini~saya sangat bahagia melihat banyak yang mau mereview fic ini padahal fic ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna dan keren! Terima kasih semuanya~**

**Balesan review:**

**JoongieJungJung: Lalu kenapa saya kasih judulnya gini? –sokinnocent-. Gak tuh, Yunppa gak cerita ke Jaemma, ya mungkin nanti, tapi masih kapan-kapan ya~ -digampar- dan…suka karakter Yunppa di sini? Makasihhh~padahal Yunppa di sini kan ngenes abis~ -dicekek Yunppa-. Makasih atas reviewnya ya~**

**3375571: Soalnya kalau karakter Yunho appa mesum terus dan keseringan NCan ama Jae umma, itu anak mereka tersayang Changminnie bakal dikacangin terus~-nunjuk Changminnie- gak kasihan? Changmin oppa tuh udah kurus, gak usah ditambahin kurus gegara gak diurus ama Jae umma dan Yunho appa lagi dong~ -dilempar kulkas-. Ini udah lanjut kan? Makasih reviewnya ya?**

**Jung hana cassie: Ini angst? Kayaknya sedikit~doang kok. Dan nc? Ntar ya, kan YunJaenya juga masih tahap PDKT nih, belum jadian masa tiba-tiba udah ncan? –bilang aja gak punya ide buat NC-. Nih, sudah diupdate, makasih reviewnya ya… ^v^**

**Ryu cassie: Gak boleh, Yunho appa cuma boleh ama Jae umma! –PLAK- Ini udah update asap belum? Makasih atas reviewnya ya ^^**

**Rika: Iya appa sama ummanya Yunppa emang jahat! Sangat jahat! –malah manas manasin- dan terharu baca fic saya? Makasih banyaakkk~ ini udah lanjut ya, makasih buat reviewnya~**

**Cassieelf: Menarik? Cerita saya? –sumringah- makasih~~~-peluk- -ditendang- ya, menderitanya cuma di chapter kemarin kok, mungkin…-digamparYunJae- oke, ini udah dilanjut ya, makasih karena udah review~**

**ZueTeuk: Typo? Ada ya? Mian kalau masih ada typo. Ini udah diusahain sih tapi kalau ada typo lagi maaf ya~ -bungkuk- dan makasih kamu suka Yunppa versi aku, soalnya Yunppa kan jarang digambarin punya sisi lemah gini selain sama Jae umma –PLAK- ini udah lanjut ya, terima kasih karena udah review~^_^**

**Lia: Iya, janji YunJae akan selalu bersama karena itu keinginan author! Author mau YunJae kembali bersama! –berapiapi- -PLAK- makasih atas reviewmu ya, ini udah lanjut kan?**

**Kyumin shipper 4ever: Ini next chapternya udah ada ya, hehehe…dan makasih udah suka sama fic saya~-bungkuk- makasih juga untuk reviewnya ya~**

**W: kenapa hidup Yunppa menyedihkan? Karena emang cuma itu yang kepikiran sama saya waktu mau buat cerita soal hidup Yunppa –dicekekYunppa- dan betul tuh, Yunho sangat berharga buat Jae, satu-satunya orang yang berharga, iya kan umma~ -mandangJaemma- -Jaemmabuangmuka-. Makasih udah review ya~**

**Zhie Hikaru: Terbawa suasana? Makasih~padahal baru pertama kali bikin YunJae, angst lagi. Justru karena hidup mereka tragis mereka bisa saling mengisi –sokbijak-dan nggak, fic ini gak akan berakhir angst kok, karena saya juga gak mau bikin fic angst, jadi kamu gak usah khawatir~ ^_^ makasih udah review ya~**

**MISS REVIEW: Kyaa~iya ini udah lanjut jadi tuh golok disimpan aja ya~dan nc? Kapan-kapan ya, setelah YunJae resmi jadian~mungkin…-PLAK- soalnya saya kan innocent, gak bisa bikin nc~ -bohongabis- makasih atas reviewnya ya~**

**Arisa Adachi: Eonnie mau tinggal ama Yunppa? Silakan~ saya gak keberatan kok. Sebagai gantinya Changmin aku ambil ya~ -nyeret Changmin pergi- -PLAK- iya nih udah update ya, eonnie~makasih udah review~**

**PutryboO: Kabur? Mereka kawin lari? Gak bisa, itu Changmin mau diurus sama siapa kalau mereka kabur! –gebrakmeja- -diinjekYunJae- hehehe…makasih karena udah review ya~**

**HISAGIsoul: Dan karena hidupnya sama-sama ngenes itu mereka bisa saling ngerti~dan YunJae momentnya kayaknya…kurang ya? –innocent- iya, ntar diusahain YunJae momentnya ditambahin ya~ makasih udah review~**

**Luo HanSiBum: Kamu siap dicekek Jae umma ngajak Yunppa tinggal di rumah kamu? –ngelirik Jaemma yang udah siap ngambil pisau-. Hehehe, iya ini udah lanjut ya, dan makasih karena udah review~**

**Rubby: terima kasih karena kamu udah suka sama karakter Yunppa yang gak biasa ini~ -peluk- -dihantam- dan terima kasih karena sudah bilang cerita saya keren~ini sudah lanjut kan? Makasih ya buat reviewnya~**

**Cho Luna Kuchiki: Ini udah apdet kilat belum? Kalau belum ntar diusahakan ya~makasih karena kamu udah suka sama karakter Yunppa di fic ini juga buat reviewnya! Makasih banyak ya~**

**Akita Fisayu: Terhanyut? Makasih~padahal ini kan fic YunJae pertama aku. Dan…hyung? Aku ini yeoja lho~ -PLAK- makasih buat reviewmu ya~**

**Enno KimLee: Suka sama adegan Yunppa meluk Jaemma? Aku juga senyum-senyum kok bikin scene itu~Ahh~appa ama umma senang kan dapet scene itu~ -mandang YunJae- -yang ditatap langsung blushing-. Ini udah update kan? Makasih ya atas reviewmu~**

**Jiji Love Yoyo: YunJae momentnya udah banyak belum di chapter ini? –PLAK- update udah ada nih ya~dan makasih buat reviewnya~**

**Manami Katayanagi: Suka YunJaenya? Makasih~ Ini udah update kan? Makasih buat reviewnya ya~**

**Kim Kwangwook: Sedih? Emang! Dan tentu saja YunJae jadian, mereka harus jadian! Tapi nanti –PLAK- ini udah update, kan? Makasih ya buat reviewnya~**

**Lee Tae Ri: Wah~jangan nangis dong, ini Yunppa udah gak saya siksa lagi kan? Dan…sepertinya…aku belum bisa bikin appa bertingkah pervert dulu nih ama umma, kan appa masih tersiksa tuh ama masalah keluarganya~tapi…-ngelirik YunJae yang lagi mesra-mesraan- kayaknya gak tertutup kemungkinan aku bakal bikin appa pervert nih suatu saat nanti –PLAK- oke, makasih karena udah review ya~**

**Oke, sekali lagi terima kasih buat semua orang yang sudah review dan baca fic saya ini~sekali lagi…boleh saya minta review para readers sekalian untuk fic ini? –PLAK- saya berterima kasih sekali pada kalian yang mau mereview~ -bungkuk-**

**Oke, meet again at (hopefully) the next chapter! Bye bye ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

"A…ehm~Yunho, ku…kumohon hentikan. Aku…aku sudah tidak kuat…"

"Eh? Tapi kan kita baru saja mulai, masa kau sudah tidak kuat sih, Jae? Lagipula…klimaksnya kan belum sampai…"

"Ta…tapi…ahhh~tapi ini saja sudah sakit sekali rasanya~Aku…aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana klimaksnya…"

"Jae~jangan cengeng begitu dong. Lagipula dari dulu memang seperti ini. Aku juga awalnya merasa sakit tapi lama kelamaan pasti akan merasa baikan…."

"Tidak mau~pokoknya hentikan, Yunho! Aku…ini sakit sekali…rasanya seperti benar-benar dibelah dua…"

"Eh~tapi…tapi aku tidak puas~. Masa sudah sampai sejauh ini kau memintaku menghentikannya?"

"Aku tidak peduli! Pokoknya keluarkan! Sakit~aku benar-benar tidak tahan…"

"Tapi Jae~"

"Cepat keluarkan!"

Yunho pun merengut dan menyambar _remote_ DVD yang tergeletak di depannya. "Oke, oke~" katanya sambil mematikan DVD yang sedang diputarnya dan mengeluarkan kaset DVD yang tadi mereka tonton. "Ternyata Jae cengeng," gumamnya kesal.

"Ya, apa yang kau katakan Jung Yunho?" seru Jaejoong kesal pada Yunho yang sedang menyimpan kaset DVD yang tadi dia tonton kembali ke kotaknya. "Kenyataannya film itu menakutkan! Apa-apaan tubuh terbelah dua dan kepala putus sampai seperti itu? Itu menjijikkan, kenapa kau bisa tahan menontonnya?"

"Aissh~semua cerita Final Destination itu memang penuh dengan kematian. Kenapa harus parno begitu sih?" kata Yunho kesal.

"Aku tidak peduli!" seru Jaejoong kesal. "Pokoknya jangan pernah mengajakku nonton film mengerikan seperti itu lagi!"

Ya, tanpa terasa matahari telah terbenam dan malam menyelimuti kota Seoul. Suasana di rumah Yunho yang biasanya sepi kini penuh dengan berbagai macam pertengkaran dan suara berisik.

Mungkin karena Jaejoong akhirnya benar-benar memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran menginap dari Yunho di rumah namja tampan itu.

Yah, sebenarnya dalam hati Jaejoong bersyukur karena dia bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan _namja_ tampan yang sudah mencuri hatinya itu tapi di sisi lain dia sedikit gugup saat membayangkan kalau selama seminggu ini dia akan tinggal berdua saja dengan Yunho. Yah, meski tak bisa disangkal kalau sebenarnya dia merasa senang juga bisa tinggal berdua saja bersama _namja_ tampan itu di bawah satu atap sih….

Jaejoong menghela napas dan mengusap rambut hitamnya dengan kesal. "Ah lupakan, aku akan masak makan malam!" serunya kesal. "Yunnie menyebalkan!"

Yunho yang sedang memasukkan kaset DVD di tangannya ke lemari menoleh ke arah Jaejoong dan menatap namja cantik itu dengan pandangan aneh. Jaejoong yang merasa ditatap Yunho balas menatap _namja_ tampan itu dengan pandangan menantang.

"Apa?" tanya Jaejoong tajam.

"_Ani_," kata Yunho. "Sebenarnya daritadi aku sudah heran. Mulanya kupikir aku salah dengar jadi aku biarkan saja, tapi…" Yunho membiarkan kalimatnya tergantung di udara, mau tidak mau membuat Jaejoong menjadi penasaran.

"Tapi apa?" tanya Jaejoong. "Ada apa sih?"

"Kau…" Yunho kembali memandang Jaejoong dengan tatapan aneh. "Kau memanggilku Yunnie? Apa Yunnie itu panggilan khusus untukku darimu?"

Suasana di antara mereka langsung sunyi begitu Yunho mengatakan itu.

'_Ahhh~aku kelepasan!'_ batin Jaejoong panik begitu dia mendengar pertanyaan Yunho. _'Kenapa bisa begitu bodoh kelepasan memanggil Yunnie? Ahh~kenapa rasanya aku benar-benar jadi bodoh kalau ada di sekitar Yunnie sih? Babooo~'_

"A…aku…itu…" wajah Jaejoong sedikit bersemu merah, membuat _namja_ itu semakin terlihat cantik di mata Yunho. "Me…memangnya kenapa kalau aku memanggilmu Yunnie? Kau keberatan? Mau protes?" tantang Jaejoong (pura-pura) marah.

Mau tidak mau Yunho tertawa mendengar pembelaan Jaejoong yang sebenarnya terkesan maksa itu sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tetap tertawa geli. "_Ani_, aku tidak masalah kok kau mau memanggilku bagaimana. Lagipula…kalau kau memanggilku Yunnie kesannya kan lebih akrab."

"Sok sekali! Memangnya aku mau berakrab ria denganmu?" seru Jaejoong.

'Kalau tidak mau kenapa memanggilku Yunnie?" kata Yunho sambil tersenyum usil pada Jaejoong.

"I…itu…karena itu lebih mudah diucapkan!" sembur Jaejoong kesal. "Ah, sudah, aku akan masak makan malam!" _Namja_ cantik itu segera berlari ke arah dapur, meninggalkan Yunho yang masih tertawa geli di ruang keluarga.

* * *

><p>Setelah selesai makan malam, Yunho tersenyum sambil mengumpulkan piring bekas makan malam mereka berdua. "Biar aku saja yang membereskannya, kau mandi saja duluan. Aku juga sudah menyiapkan pakaianku yang sedikit kecil yang kurasa muat untukmu. Ambil saja di ranjang oke?"<p>

"Terserah," kata Jaejoong datar sebelum bangkit dari kursi yang didudukinya dan berjalan menuju kamar Yunho. Begitu dia tiba di sana, dia menemukan celana _jeans_ hitam dan sebuah kemeja lengan pendek berwarna biru tua bertengger manis di atas ranjang. Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengambil kedua pakaian itu sebelum berjalan menuju kamar mandi di kamar Yunho dan melepas seragam sekolahnya.

PLUK.

Suara sesuatu yang terjatuh langsung menarik perhatian Jaejoong. _Namja_ cantik itu segera berbalik dan melihat kalau buku jurnal Yunho tergeletak tepat di belakangnya. "Ah, aku lupa mengembalikannya ke meja Yunho!" seru Jaejoong sambil mengambil jurnal itu dan memandanginya. "Ehm...kulakukan nanti saja deh. Sekarang aku mandi dulu," kata _namja_ cantik itu.

Jaejoong pun segera masuk ke kamar mandi dan tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara aliran _shower_ dari dalam sana. Jaejoong membiarkan air hangat dari _shower_ itu membasahi tubuhnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, Jaejoong segera mematikan _shower_ dan berjalan keluar. Dia segera menyambar handuk di gantungan dan mengeringkan tubuhnya sebelum mengganti bajunya dengan baju yang diberikan Yunho. Setelah selesai, dia segera berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan menuju ranjang Yunho dan membaringkan dirinya di sana, mencoba menikmati aroma tubuh Yunho yang samar-samar masih tersisa di sana.

Jaejoong pun mengamati jurnal Yunho yang kini tergenggam erat di tangannya. "Kubaca sedikit juga tidak apa-apa, kan? Aku penasaran…" gumam Jaejoong sambil membuka jurnal Yunho. _'Lagipula…jurnal ini bisa jadi sarana untuk semakin mendekati Yunho kan?'_ pikirnya dalam hati.

_12 Agustus 2010_

_Hari ini lagi-lagi appa dan umma tidak pulang ke rumah. Yah, ini memang bukan pertama kalinya mereka melakukan ini tapi tetap saja mereka membuatku sedih. Maksudku…aku ini anak mereka, kan? Tapi kenapa bahkan untuk menjenguk anaknya saja mereka tidak pernah memikirkannya? Apa aku anak yang tidak baik? Apa aku nakal? Apa mereka sedang menghukumku? Seandainya bisa…sebenarnya ada banyak hal yang ingin kuceritakan pada mereka. Tapi…sepertinya itu harapan yang terlalu muluk._

_Karena sepertinya mereka tidak peduli sekali padaku…._

_Apa mereka pernah memikirkanku meski hanya sedikit? Apa mereka pernah peduli padaku? Kenapa mereka tega meninggalkanku sendiri? Pertanyaan itu berkelebat di otakku. Ah sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya menyalahkan keadaan. Sekarang aku hanya bisa berdoa semoga pekerjaan mereka sukses dan mereka bahagia. _

_Ya…meski harus dibayar dengan kenyataan kalau mereka melupakanku…._

_3 Oktober 2010_

_Hari ini untuk pertama kalinya aku tahu alasan appa dan umma tidak pernah pulang ke rumah. Ternyata mereka saling berselingkuh! Saling memiliki istana kedua bersama raja dan ratu lain di suatu negeri antah berantah yang jauh, bahkan sudah memiliki pangeran lain selain aku! Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka, appa dan umma yang selama ini kuanggap sebagai sosok orangtua ideal ternyata tega berselingkuh bersama orang lain di belakangku! Jadi selama ini mereka menganggapku apa?_

_Meski ingin membenci dan memaki mereka, aku tidak bisa. Yang bisa kulakukan, hanyalah mengunci diri di kamar, mendengar orangtuaku yang saling melempar makian satu sama lain. Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa mereka harus saling memaki? Apa mereka merasa terkhianati? Bukannya mereka sama-sama saling berkhianat, kenapa harus marah? Merasa tersakiti? Bukannya mereka punya orang lain yang bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit itu? Merasa ditipu? Bukankah mereka saling menipu? Aku tidak mengerti alasan mereka marah. Saling berselingkuh, bukankah itu berarti tidak ada yang rugi? _

_Ah, orang dewasa…apa semua orang dewasa seperti itu? Hanya bisa menyalahkan orang tapi tidak mau mengakui kesalahan sendiri? Ah, kutarik kata-kataku, itu bukan hanya sikap orangtuaku. _

_Hampir semua manusia melakukan itu. Semua manusia begitu mudah melihat kesalahan di diri orang lain seberapa pun kecilnya tapi tidak mau melihat kesalahan diri sendiri meski kesalahan itu terlihat jelas. Bagi manusia, lebih mudah menggerakkan lidah dan bibir untuk memaki orang lain daripada mengakui kesalahan diri sendiri. Hal lumrah dari manusia, yang akan selalu terjadi. _

_Tapi tetap terasa sakit saat mengetahui sikap lumrah manusia itu ternyata dimiliki appa dan umma yang selama ini kuanggap sempurna._

_25 November 2010_

_Hari ini appa untuk pertama kalinya mendaratkan tangannya ke wajahku. Aku hanya bisa tertegun saat merasakan rasa panas itu di wajahku. Untuk sesaat, aku merasa beku. Tidak menyangka sama sekali appa dan umma ternyata begitu membenciku sampai tega melayangkan tangan padaku._

_Ternyata aku kambing hitam yang mereka permasalahkan dan salahkan atas kenyataan kalau mereka berselingkuh. Apa salahku sehingga mereka menyalahkanku? Memangnya aku pernah mengenal selingkuhan mereka? Memangnya aku tahu selingkuhan mereka? Memangnya aku yang menyarankan mereka berselingkuh? Bodoh sekali, kenapa aku yang dianggap bersalah? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!_

_Tapi mungkin karena tidak melakukan apa-apa itu aku…salah? _

_Seharusnya aku lebih peka, lebih mengerti perubahan sikap appa dan umma. Seharusnya aku melaporkan kedatangan mereka yang semakin sedikit. Seharusnya aku menyelidiki alasan mereka jarang pulang. Seharusnya aku menghentikannya sebelum perselingkuhan itu semakin jauh. Seharusnya begini seharusnya begitu…._

_Tapi semua itu sudah terjadi dan yang bisa kulakukan hanya menerimanya. Lalu kenapa mereka harus menyalahkanku? Aku ini korban! Kenapa aku yang bersalah? _

_Aku tidak salah apa-apa! Dan tidak pernah bersalah!_

_13 Januari 2011 _

_Tanggal sial, hari sial, hidup yang sial._

_Aku…dianggap anak sial oleh appa dan umma. Rasanya…semakin hari aku semakin takut dengan kepulangan mereka. Setiap pulang mereka selalu menyiksaku lahir batin. Appa menyiksaku secara fisik dengan tamparan dan pukulan yang selalu dia berikan padaku dan umma selalu menyiksa batinku dengan mengatakan betapa aku ini anak yang tidak pernah diinginkan untuk hidup._

_Hehehe…ironisnya aku mulai percaya itu benar._

_Semakin dipikir, aku ini memang tidak berguna. Tidak ada yang menginginkan keberadaanku. Tidak ada yang butuh aku. Tidak akan ada yang sedih kalau aku tidak ada, iya kan? Tapi…kalau aku memang tidak diinginkan, kenapa aku ada di sini? Kenapa aku dilahirkan? Untuk apa aku ada? _

_Semakin dipikir, aku semakin tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya._

_6 Februari 2011_

_Hari ulang tahun yang seharusnya bahagia berubah menjadi ulang tahun berdarah._

_Hari ini seharusnya aku bahagia. Menerima hadiah dan ucapan selamat dari orang-orang yang kusayangi, termasuk appa dan umma tapi…tapi…kenapa? Kenapa appa malah dengan teganya melayangkan lampu meja miliknya padaku? Membuaku mengalami pendarahan hebat hingga harus masuk rumah sakit di hari yang istimewa ini?_

_Saat membuka mataku, sesaat aku berharap aku sudah mati dan berada di surga. Aku ingin bebas, ingin lepas dari semua penderitaan hidup. Bayangkan betapa kecewanya aku menemukan diriku berada di ranjang rumah sakit dengan appa dan umma berdiri di sebelahku berkata kalau mereka kecewa aku tidak mati dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi._

_Apa mereka tidak tahu aku sebenarnya juga tidak ingin hidup! Aku ingin mati! Ingin lepas dari semua sakit hati ini! Aku juga tidak suka bangun dan melihat wajah dan pandangan mereka yang menganggapku sampah! Aku juga kecewa Tuhan masih tidak mencabut nyawaku! Tak usah mengatakan mereka kecewa aku tidak mati! Aku juga kecewa aku masih hidup!_

_Tuhan, kenapa kau tidak ambil saja nyawaku? Mati di hari ulang tahun…tidak buruk juga. Yah, sebenarnya hari apa pun tidak masalah sih…_

_Hanya saja kupikir appa dan umma akan lebih bahagia kalau aku mati di hari kelahiranku ini._

Tanpa disadari, air mata menetes dari mata Jaejoong saat dia membaca lembar demi lembar catatan sakit hati yang ditulis Yunho di jurnal miliknya itu. Yunho…Yunho punya masa lalu sekejam itu? Ini lebih kejam daripada hidupnya. Setidaknya dia beruntung memiliki keluarga, tapi Yunho…dia tidak punya siapa-siapa. Dia lebih menderita…jauh lebih menderita daripada Jaejoong.

Tapi…tapi kalau begitu kenapa dia bisa tersenyum? Kenapa dia selalu tertawa seolah-olah hidupnya selalu bahagia? Kenapa? Kenapa harus berpura-pura seperti itu padahal dia menderita? Kenapa…harus menipu diri sendiri sampai seperti itu?

Jaejoong pun kembali membuka halaman jurnal Yunho. Dia harus tahu…harus tahu sedalam apa sebenarnya luka yang disembunyikan Yunho. Dia ingin mengetahui luka itu…agar bisa mengobatinya suatu hari nanti…

Seperti Yunho yang sudah mengobati luka hatinya yang berakar bertahun-tahun….

_27 Juni 2011 _

_Hari ini…aku mati rasa._

_Aku kebas, tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi. Semakin dipikir, semakin sakit rasanya. _

_Aku lelah, lelah terus berpura-pura hidupku baik-baik saja padahal kenyataannya tidak begitu. Semakin dirasakan, semakin aku tidak merasakan apa-apa. Perkataan kejam umma dan tindakan penyiksaan appa seperti racun yang menyusup ke dalam tubuhku. Racun itu kutumpuk dan kutumpuk hingga aku sadar kalau sekarang aku lumpuh._

_Aku takut…aku takut aku benar-benar lumpuh emosi. Aku tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa, sakit, sedih, bahagia, aku tidak tahu lagi apa bedanya. Melihat orang lain menderita, sedikitpun aku tidak bisa bersimpati malah berharap mereka bersimpati padaku. Aku merasa paling teraniaya, paling menderita. Padahal aku tahu…aku masih beruntung dibandingkan sekian banyak orang yang hidup terlunta-lunta di jalan dan dihina sebagai sampah._

_Setidaknya appa dan umma masih mau membiayai hidupku. Meski harus kubayar dengan luka fisik dan batin setiap kali mereka pulang, aku masih hidup mapan di bawah atap rumah besar, makan tiga kali sehari, sekolah di sekolah mewah._

_Tak ada yang kurang dari hidupku, kan?_

_Kalau begitu…kenapa hatiku masih terasa kosong?_

* * *

><p>Cklek!<p>

Yunho membuka pintu kamarnya dan berjalan masuk. Bola matanya segera menangkap sosok Jaejoong yang menangis sesenggukan di atas ranjangnya. _Namja_ tampan itu segera mendatangi Jaejoong, bingung kenapa _namja_ cantik itu menangis.

Setidaknya hingga dia melihat buku jurnal miliknya yang masih tergenggam erat di tangan Jaejoong.

Yunho langsung membeku. Semua hal yang ingin dia sembunyikan dari _namja_ cantik itu kini terbuka dengan begitu jelas. Jaejoong mengetahui semua mengenai dirinya, termasuk semua kegelapan hidup yang dia sembunyikan mati-matian.

Jaejoong tahu…siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"Ja…Jae…" gumam Yunho pelan begitu dia berdiri tepat di hadapan Jaejoong. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan, atau apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Kenapa?" gumam Jaejoong pelan setelah lama terdiam.

"Apa?" tanya Yunho pelan.

"Kenapa…kau tidak pernah mengatakan apa pun soal ini?" seru Jaejoong sambil melambaikan jurnal Yunho yang masih tergenggam di tangannya. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan kalau hidupmu ini…"

"Aku tidak ingin dikasihani," kata Yunho pelan sambil tersenyum sedih. "Seandainya aku menerima perkataan kasihan dan pandangan simpati itu…seberapa pun aku menginginkannya aku takut aku hancur. Menerima perkataan dan pandangan kasihan…sama saja menerima kenyataan kalau hidupku ini memang…hancur…"

"Lalu…lalu kenapa…kenapa kau bisa tetap tersenyum, Yunnie?" gumam Jaejoong pelan. "Kenapa Yunnie bisa bersikap seakan tidak ada masalah apa-apa di hidupmu? Hidupmu ini…sakit…lebih sakit daripada hidupku. Kenapa kau bisa bersikap seakan semuanya baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau bisa selalu tersenyum?"

Yunho tersenyum manis sesaat pada Jaejoong sebelum berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu kaca kamarnya dan membukanya, sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju balkon kamarnya, membiarkan angin malam membelai tubuh dan rambutnya.

"Yunnie, jawab pertanyaanku!" seru Jaejoong sambil bangkit dari ranjang Yunho dan ikut berjalan ke arah balkon, berdiri di belakang _namja_ tampan itu menanti jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Aku tidak tahu…harus bersikap bagaimana lagi…" kata Yunho pelan sambil bersandar di tembok pembatas balkonnya. "Seandainya aku menangis, meraung, dan memaki…juga tidak akan mengubah keadaan, kan? Satu-satunya yang bisa kupikirkan aku harus tersenyum. Aku harus kuat, karena ini semua kenyataan. Kenyataan aku bisa tersenyum…bagiku itu tanda aku bisa menerima semua ini. Saat senyum ini hilang aku…mungkin itu waktuku untuk mengakhiri hidupku."

Jaejoong langsung merasa ada tangan dingin yang mencengkeram jantungnya saat dia mendengar perkataan Yunho. Mengakhiri hidup? Apa itu berarti…

"Kau…berpikir bunuh diri, Yunnie?" gumam Jaejoong pelan pada Yunho yang hanya tertawa getir.

"Hal itu selalu terpikir tapi…aku tidak berani melakukannya. Tapi kalau aku benar-benar tidak sanggup lagi sendirian…"

"_Andwae_!" seru Jaejoong sambil berlari dan merengkuh tubuh Yunho dari belakang, membenamkan wajahnya di punggung Yunho.

"Ja…Jae?" tanya Yunho terkejut saat dia merasakan lengan Jaejoong yang memeluknya itu.

"Yunnie tidak boleh pergi…. Yunnie tidak boleh mati. Aku…aku tidak akan rela kalau Yunnie pergi…" gumam Jaejoong pelan. "Aku…aku butuh Yunnie. Aku butuhYunnie di hidupku."

Untuk sesaat Yunho tidak bisa mempercayai perkataan _namja_ cantik yang sedang memeluknya itu. Apa…apa itu benar? Apa benar Jaejoong mengatakan kalau dia membutuhkan Yunho di hidupnya? Apa benar Jaejoong menginginkan dirinya, yang benar-benar tidak berguna ini, di sampingnya? Apa benar Jaejoong tidak ingin dia pergi?

Yunho segera berbalik sehingga kini dia berhadapan dengan Jaejoong. Dia segera meletakkan jemarinya di dagu Jaejoong, membuat _namja_ cantik itu menatapnya.

"Kau serius mengatakan itu?" tanya Yunho pelan pada _namja_ cantik di hadapannya itu. "Kau serius mengatakan kalau kau menginginkan aku?"

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku ingin Yunnie…aku butuh Yunnie di hidupku. Kalau Yunnie tidak ingin sendirian, berbagilah denganku. Aku ingin menyembuhkan luka hati Yunnie, seperti Yunnie yang menyembuhkan luka hatiku…."

Yunho tersenyum mendengar perkataan Jaejoong sebelum akhirnya dia membungkuk dan mengecup dahi _namja_ cantik itu, membuat wajah Jaejoong sukses bersemu merah. "Terima kasih Jae…. Aku bahagia aku bisa bertemu denganmu…" kata Yunho sambil tersenyum manis. "Ayo, lebih baik kita tidur, sekarang sudah larut malam."

Mereka berdua pun segera berjalan kembali ke kamar Yunho. Saat Jaejoong ingin beranjak pergi dari kamar Yunho, _namja_ tampan itu segera menggenggam tangan Jaejoong, membuat _namja_ cantik itu menatap Yunho dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Tidurlah bersamaku malam ini…juga malam-malam seterusnya…" gumam Yunho pelan. "Aku perlu bukti…kalau aku memang tidak sendirian…"

Jaejoong langsung membeku mendengar ajakan Yunho. Tidur bersamanya? Tidur seranjang? Apa Yunho sudah gila? Mana berani dia tidur seranjang dengan namja tampan itu? Bisa-bisa dia berpikirkan yang 'iya-iya' saat tidur, memikirkan hal lain yang bisa mereka lakukan di ranjang itu…aahhh~cukup! Kenapa dia malah berpikiran mesum?

Tapi melihat ekspresi memohon Yunho, Jaejoong tidak bisa membawa diri untuk menolak permintaan _namja_ tampan itu. Jaejoong tahu Yunho terluka, dan dia sudah berjanji untuk mengobati luka itu. Jaejoong berjanji untuk mengobati luka itu, apa pun yang harus dia lakukan untuk Yunho.

Jaejoong pun menganggukkan kepalanya. Yunho langsung tersenyum dan menarik Jaejoong menuju ranjangnya dan menjatuhkan mereka berdua di atasnya. Tanpa basa-basi, Yunho langsung memeluk erat tubuh Jaejoong dan pergi menuju dunia mimpi dengan cepat.

Jaejoong sendiri, menemukan kalau kini dia tidak bisa tidur karena jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan, mengamati wajah Yunho yang tertidur itu. Jaejoong segera mengusap rambut Yunho sambil menghela napas.

Sejujurnya Jaejoong sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Yunho yang selama ini dia kira selalu hidup bahagia ternyata hidup dalam rasa sakit dan menderita lahir batin. Dia sama sekali tidak mengira kalau hidup mereka mirip, memendam luka yang sama.

Alasan yang tanpa sadar membuat Jaejoong semakin menyukai Yunho. Karena dia tahu…kalau _namja_ itu mengerti hidup dan rasa sakit dirinya, sehingga Yunho pasti tidak akan menyakitinya.

Jaejoong tersenyum sebelum mencium dahi Yunho dengan lembut. "Bermimpi indahlah Yunnie. Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu…" bisik Jaejoong pelan sebelum ikut memejamkan mata dan menyusul Yunho menuju alam mimpi.

* * *

><p>Keesokan paginya, Jaejoong membuka matanya dan cukup terkejut saat menemukan Yunho sudah tidak berada di sampingnya. Sesaat dia langsung panik dan langsung berlari turun menuju lantai bawah, dan menghela napas lega saat melihat Yunho yang tengah memasak sarapan untuk mereka berdua.<p>

"Ah, selamat pagi Jae, kau sudah bangun?" tanya Yunho sambil meletakkan piring berisi _pancake_ yang dibuatnya ke atas meja makan. "Mau sarapan bersamaku?"

Jaejoong hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil berjalan menuju ruang makan. Mereka berdua pun sarapan bersama sambil sesekali mengobrol dengan santai. Setelah selesai, Yunho menuju ruang keluarga untuk menonton televisi sementara Jaejoong membereskan bekas sarapan mereka berdua. Kebetulan hari itu memang hari minggu, sehingga mereka sama sekali tidak memiliki aktivitas mendesak yang harus dilakukan.

Tiba-tiba saja _handphone_ Yunho yang berada di meja makan berbunyi. Jaejoong yang mendengarnya segera mengambil handphone Yunho dan melihat _caller_ _ID_nya. Dia melihat nama 'Changmin' berkedip-kedip di layar _handphone_ Yunho.

"Yunnie~ada telepon untukmu," kata Jaejoong sambil berjalan ke ruang keluarga dan menyerahkan _handphone_ di tangannya pada Yunho.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Yunho sambil mengambil _handphone_ itu dari Jaejoong yang hanya mengangkat bahu. Yunho segera menekan tombol jawab, sama sekali tidak merasa perlu untuk mengecek _caller_ _ID_ penelponnya.

"_Yoboseyo_?" tanya Yunho pelan. "Changmin? Ada apa kau meneleponku? Apa? Kau mau pulang ke sini? Baik, baik, aku akan menjemputmu. Iya~bawel!" Yunho pun segera menutup _handphone_nya dan tersenyum pada Jaejoong.

"Jae, kau ikut aku ke bandara ya. Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang," kata Yunho sambil menarik tangan Jaejoong dan menyeret _namja_ cantik itu menuju pintu depan rumahnya.

"Tapi…" kata Jaejoong pelan saat mereka sudah berada di luar dan Yunho segera membuka garasi rumahnya dan mendorong Jaejoong masuk ke mobilnya.

"Sudah tenang saja," kata Yunho sambil duduk di kursi pengemudi dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya. "Pasang sabuk pengamanmu," lanjutnya pada Jaejoong yang segera melakukan perintah itu. Yunho pun segera menyetir mobilnya menjauh dari kediamannya menuju bandara.

Begitu tiba di bandara, Yunho segera memarkir mobilnya dan menarik Jaejoong menuju gerbang kedatangan. Begitu tiba di sana, dia segera celingukan ke sana kemari seolah-olah sedang mencari seseorang.

"_Hyung_!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari arah kanan mereka. Yunho dan Jaejoong segera menoleh dan melihat seorang _namja_ tinggi berambut hitam pendek tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya sementara tangan satunya menarik _handle_ kopernya.

Yunho segera tersenyum melihat _namja_ itu dan berjalan mendekatinya dengan Jaejoong mengekor di belakangnya. Sepertinya _namja_ ini _namja_ bernama 'Changmin' yang tadi menelepon Yunho.

Tiba-tiba saja Changmin melakukan suatu hal yang membuat mata Jaejoong langsung terbelalak.

Changmin langsung menghambur ke pelukan Yunho dan memeluk _namja_ tampan itu dengan erat. "_Hyung_~aku rindu padamu~" kata Changmin sambil memeluk erat tubuh Yunho yang balas memeluknya. Yunho tertawa sambil mengusap rambut hitam pendek milik Changmin.

"Aku juga rindu padamu, Changminnie," kata Yunho. "Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu ya…"

Jaejoong hanya berdiri membatu di tempatnya. Tanpa dia sadari, dia mencengkeram erat kemejanya saat dia merasakan rasa sakit di dadanya melihat Yunho yang begitu mudahnya memeluk _namja_ lain. Apalagi kelihatannya Changmin ini begitu akrab dan manja pada Yunho. Sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka berdua? Jaejoong hanya bisa diam tanpa suara mengamati pemandangan di hadapannya saat ini.

Saat pertama kali Jaejoong menyadari kalau dia cemburu pada _namja_ lain yang dekat dengan Yunho…. Cemburu…karena ada orang lain yang dianggap penting oleh Yunho….

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<strong>

**Oke~chapter selanjutnya selesai~**

**Seperti biasa saya mau berterima kasih pada semua orang yang sudah mau mereview dan membaca fic saya ini! Review kalian benar-benar memberikan saya motivasi untuk terus melanjutkan fic ini! Terima kasih semuanya~**

**Special thanks to:**

**Jung hana cassie| Lee Tae Ri| 3375571| Nakachii1397| Zueteuk| Kyumin saranghae| Cho Luna Kuchiki| Lia| HiMi Duckbutt| Yuraeikaru| Luo HanSiBum| JoongieJungJung| Arisa Adachi| Cherry Elennayuki Hana| Enno KimLee| Ca-Latte| Jiji Love Yoyo| chidorasen| Nimjjeje6002| Yooseung| Kim Kwangwook| Anna CassiELF| Fujoshi103**

**Karena sudah mau mereview fic saya~maaf karena lagi-lagi gak bisa bales review karena modem saya kembali lemot~ -PLAK-**

**Oke, terakhir, bisa saya kembali meminta review dari para readers sekalian? Saya sangat bahagia menerima review kalian~karena review itu adalah motivasi saya untuk terus melanjutkan fic ini. Jadi saya mohon dengan sangat, tolong review ya para readers~**

**Oke meet again at (hopefully) the next chapter! Bye bye ^_^ and merry Christmas buat yang merayakan~**


	5. Chapter 5

Changmin tersenyum sambil tetap memeluk Yunho. "_Hyung_, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana keadaanmu? _Appa_ dan _umma_mu pulang kan kemarin? Apa _hyung_ baik-baik saja?" tanya Changmin dengan wajah cemas. "Mereka…memukulimu lagi?"

Perkataan Changmin cukup membuat Jaejoong terkejut. _Namja_ itu…tahu soal masa lalu Yunho? Dan juga…sepertinya tahu dengan cukup dalam. Perasaan cemburu perlahan berubah menjadi pikiran marah saat dia semakin dan semakin memikirkan itu. Kenapa? Siapa _namja_ itu sebenarnya? Kenapa Yunho pakai memeluknya begitu erat? Seharusnya tidak ada yang boleh memeluk Yunho seperti itu, karena Yunho hanya miliknya!

…

Sejak kapan dia begitu blak-blakan mengakui Yunho sebagai miliknya?

Jaejoong mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kesal. Inilah yang menyebabkan dia tidak menyukai perasaan cinta ini. Perasaan ini membuatnya gila, membuatnya…posesif dan manja pada Yunho seperti para gadis SMU labil yang baru saja mengalami cinta pertama dan dia tidak suka itu! Dia tidak suka terlihat lemah di hadapan siapa pun terutama di depan Yunho! Dia…tidak mau terlihat dan merasa seperti seorang _yeoja_ konyol seperti dirinya saat ini, karena bagaimanapun dia ini _namja_ kan?

Tapi…perasaan cinta pada Yunho ini…Jaejoong juga tidak mau kehilangan apalagi menghapuskan perasaan ini.

Karena dia percaya kalau takdirlah yang mempertemukan dan menyatukan dia dan Yunho.

Baiklah, dia memang terdengar seperti perempuan labil yang didera perasaan cinta pertama.

Sebelum Yunho membuka mulut untuk menjawab pertanyaan Changmin, tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan putih terulur dan menjewer telinga Changmin dengan keras, membuat _namja_ jangkung itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"_YA_, Shim Changmin sial! Berani benar kau meninggalkan aku sendirian menunggu barang dan kau malah berpelukan dengan Yunho-_hyung_?" seru seseorang di belakang Changmin. Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat lebih jelas dan melihat seorang _namja_ manis berambut cokelat berdiri sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal pada Changmin. "Dasar _babo_!"

"Eh? Tapi aku kan kangen dengan Yunho-_hyung_~bagaimanapun juga aku tidak bertemu dengannya selama tiga tahun, sementara aku kan bertemu Kyu setiap hari, sampai bosan melihat wajahmu, jadi boleh dong aku berpelukan dengan Yunho-_hyung_," kata Changmin santai dengan wajah _innocent_ tanpa dosa pada Kyuhyun.

"Begitu ya?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mendelik. Tiba-tiba _namja_ manis berambut cokelat itu pun segera menarik _handle_ kopernya dan mengeluarkan _handphone_nya. Dia pun berbalik ke arah Yunho. "Yunho-_hyung_ menurutmu di antara Siwon-_hyung_, Mimi-_ge_, atau Sungmin-_hyung_ lebih baik aku tinggal di mana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Heh? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?" tanya Changmin.

Kyuhyun segera memberinya pandangan '_kau-itu-bodoh-atau-bagaimana-sih_?' "Tentu saja aku mau tinggal bersama mereka, duh! Lagipula mereka kan juga murid SM _High_ _school_, tentu mereka lebih asyik dijadikan teman bicara daripada kau." Kyuhyun pun segera men_touch_ layar _handphone_ terbaru miliknya tapi baru deret nama di kontak h_andphone_nya terlihat, Changmin langsung merebut _handphone_ Kyuhyun dan menjauhkannya dari jangkauan _namja_ manis itu.

"Shim Changmin, kembalikan _handphone_ku!" seru Kyuhyun sambil menggapai-gapai _handphone_nya.

"Tidak boleh! Aku tidak mengizinkan Kyu tinggal dengan siapa pun di Seoul ini selain denganku! Apalagi tinggal bersama dengan seekor kuda liar, koala merah, dan kelinci pink seperti mereka! Mereka itu para setan yang selalu menempel padamu! Aku tidak rela!" seru Changmin.

"Suka-suka aku dong mau tinggal di mana! Lagian kau bosan melihat wajahku, kan?" seru Kyuhyun kesal. "Pokoknya aku mau tinggal bersama mereka! Mereka lebih menghargaiku dibandingkan denganmu!"

Wajah Changmin terlihat _blank_ sesaat sebelum perlahan-lahan sebuah seringai iblis terbentuk di bibirnya (Jaejoong sampai merasa melihat dua tanduk merah mencuat di atas kepalanya). "Oh~jadi Kyuhyunnie cemburu? Kau cemburu karena aku lebih memperhatikan Yunho-_hyung_ daripada dirimu?" bisik Changmin pelan sambil menghembuskan napas hangatnya di telinga Kyuhyun, membuat wajah Kyuhyun merona merah seketika.

"E…enak saja! PD sekali dirimu! Untuk apa juga aku cemburu pada Yunho-_hyung_? Kau kan bukan tipe Yunho-_hyung_!" seru Kyuhyun.

Changmin langsung memandang Yunho dengan pandangan terluka. "_Hyung_! Tega sekali kau tidak menjadikan aku yang tampan, pintar, kaya, dan _perfect_ ini tipemu! Apa yang kurang dariku?" seru Changmin.

"Ya…yang kurang…ya, aku tidak mencintaimu," kata Yunho dengan wajah _innocent_ pada Changmin. "Kau kan…"

Detik itu, Yunho merasakan seseorang mencengkeram ujung jaketnya. Dia menoleh dan melihat Jaejoong mencengkeram jaketnya sambil menyandarkan diri di punggungnya. Yunho tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Jaejoong lembut. "Sudah hentikan pertengkaran kalian. Hari ini ada yang ingin kuperkenalkan pada kalian berdua," kata Yunho sambil menggenggam tangan Jaejoong.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun pun berhenti bertengkar untuk melihat Yunho dan mata mereka langsung tertumbuk ke arah Jaejoong yang berdiri di samping Yunho. Tangan kedua _namja_ yang saling terkait itu membuat mereka berdua langsung mengangkat alis.

"_Namjachingu_ _hyung_, ya?" tanya Kyuhyun blak-blakan pada Yunho, sukses membuat wajah Jaejoong bersemu merah.

Yunho langsung tertawa mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. "Hahaha, bukan kok. Dia teman sekelasku sekaligus sahabat dekatku di SM _High_ _School_, Kim Jaejoong. Jae, perkenalkan, ini adik tiriku, Shim Changmin, dan _namjachingu_nya, Cho Kyuhyun," kata Yunho sambil menunjuk Shim Changmin.

"Shim Changmin _imnida_," kata Changmin sambil menyalami tangan Jaejoong dengan bersemangat sambil tersenyum. "Salam kenal dan semoga kita bisa berteman baik, Jaejoong-_hyung_." Dia lalu mengamati wajah Jaejoong sejenak sebelum memeluknya. "Dan ternyata wajah _hyung_ imut sekali~"

Sontak wajah Kyuhyun dan Yunho langsung keruh melihat adegan itu.

"Kesabaranku habis!" sembur Kyuhyun kesal. "Yunho-_hyung_, mau ke rumah Siwon-_hyung_, Mimi-_ge_ atau Sungmin-_hyung_, rumah siapa pun aku tidak peduli! Antar aku kemanapun selain ke rumah seorang bedebah Shim Changmin!" Kyuhyun pun segera merampas kembali _handphonenya_ dari tangan Changmin dan menarik _handle_ kopernya. "Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah!"

"EHHH~KYU!" seru Changmin sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada Jaejoong (yang wajahnya kini kembali bersemu merah) dan menghadap Kyuhyun dan Yunho (yang kini menatapnya dengan _deathglare_ mematikan yang sanggup membuat Changmin menciut). "Em…kalian berdua marah padaku, ya?" tanya Changmin pelan pada kedua _namja_ di hadapannya itu.

"Marah? Tidak, kenapa harus marah?" tanya Yunho sambil tersenyum (yang menurut Changmin malah lebih terlihat seperti seringai membunuh). "Aku tidak marah, perasaanmu saja itu." Dia pun segera menutup _handphone_nya. "Ayo, Kyu, hari ini Siwon sedang kedatangan Kibum, jadi tidak bisa menerima tamu biar kuantar kau ke rumah Sungmin saja," katanya. Dia pun segera berbalik ke arah Jaejoong sejenak, dan entah kenapa Jaejoong seperti bisa melihat kilat cemburu di mata Yunho. Ah, itu mungkin hanya perasaannya.

"Jae, kau temani Changmin cari makan atau apalah dulu di sini ya. Aku akan mengantar Kyuhyun ke rumah Sungmin dulu soalnya arah rumah Sungmin dan rumahku dan Changmin berlawanan. Daripada membuang bensin lebih baik aku mengantar Kyuhyun dulu dan kembali ke sini dan kembali ke sini daripada bolak-balik dua kali kan?" kata Yunho. "Mau kan menunggu sebentar?"

Jaejoong yang merasa kalau nada bicara Yunho itu bukan permintaan tapi pernyataan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas. Dia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi sepertinya Yunho sedang marah dan dia tidak berani memancing kemarahan Yunho lebih jauh.

Yunho tersenyum pada _namja_ cantik itu. "Terima kasih Jae, maaf ya aku merepotkanmu karena menyuruhmu menunggu padahal aku yang mengajakmu ke sini," kata Yunho sambil mengecup dahi Jaejoong sejenak. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu dan Changmin, jaga sikapmu di depan Jae, jangan membuatnya tidak nyaman, oke?" seru Yunho sambil berjalan menuju mobilnya di tempat parkir, diikuti oleh Kyuhyun, meninggalkan Changmin dan Jaejoong berdua di bandara.

Changmin bersiul kecil sambil menyeringai pelan. "Kurasa _hyung_ cemburu padaku…" kata Changmin pelan dengan nada usil terdengar dari suaranya.

"Hah? Apa?" tanya Jaejoong sambil memandang _namja_ jangkung yang ada di sampingnya.

"Ah tidak apa-apa," kata Changmin sambil menyambar tas ranselnya dan memakainya di punggungnya. "Jaejoong-_hyung_…Mau menemaniku sarapan dulu sambil menunggu Yunho-_hyung_ kembali? Aku belum makan apa pun sejak kemarin malam."

Jaejoong memandang Changmin sejenak sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya dengan ragu-ragu. Mereka pun segera pergi ke salah satu restoran di bandara dan makan di sana.

"Hei, Changmin-_ah_, kan?" tanya Jaejoong pada Changmin yang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tetap memakan ramen di mangkuknya dengan rakus. "Boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu?"

Changmin menelan makanan di mulutnya sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya pada Jaejoong. "Tentu, tanyakan apa saja," kata Changmin sambil tersenyum.

"Kau…apa kau benar adik tiri Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong pada Changmin.

Changmin kembali menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong. "Aku dan Yunho-_hyung_ berbeda ibu," kata Changmin. "Dulu…_umma_ adalah sekretaris di perusahaan yang dipimpin oleh _appa_ Yunho-_hyung_ dan _hyung_ pasti tahu sekretaris dengan direktur, hampir setiap hari bertemu dan mendiskusikan masalah rapat, berdua di satu ruangan, tentu saja terjadi hubungan di antara mereka sampai akhirnya _umma_ hamil," kata Changmin sebelum menyambar gelasnya dan meminum _juice_ di sana.

"Sebenarnya…_umma_ berniat pergi dari kantor, karena _umma_ tidak mau merusak reputasi _appa_ Yunho-_hyung_ yang bagaimanapun sudah beristri dan punya anak dengan gosip kalau direktur utama berselingkuh bahkan sampai menghasilkan anak di luar nikah, tapi _appa_ bersikeras untuk menikahi _umma_ dan menafkahinya, berkata kalau dia lebih mencintai _umma_ daripada _umma_ Yunho-_hyung_," kata Changmin pelan.

"Bagaimana…keadaan keluargamu?" tanya Jaejoong pelan pada Changmin.

"Tentu saja mesra dan baik, karena _appa_ benar-benar memanjakanku dan _umma_ sehingga kami berkelimpahan harta tapi di balik itu…aku tahu _umma_ merasa bersalah karena dia tahu hubungan keluarga Yunho-_hyung_ hancur karena dirinya dan Yunho-_hyung_ juga tidak bisa dibilang bahagia. Karena itulah sebisa mungkin _umma_ selalu memanjakan Yunho-_hyung_, menganggapnya sebagai anak sendiri seandainya _hyung_ datang tapi…" Changmin menundukkan kepalanya sejenak. "Tapi…bagaimana Yunho-_hyung_ ingin bahagia kalau setiap dia merasakan kasih sayang _umma_ dan aku pulangnya dia malah dicaci maki oleh _appa_? _Umma_ mungkin tidak tahu soal itu tapi aku tahu…aku tahu kalau _appa_ selalu memukuli dan menyiksa Yunho-_hyung_ setiap kali dia pulang ke Seoul karena itu juga…hubunganku dengan _appa_ terasa dingin, karena jauh di lubuk hatiku, aku merasa ini semua, kebahagiaanku ini…semuanya tidak benar."

"Bagaimana hubunganmu sendiri dengan Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Sangat baik," kata Changmin sambil tersenyum. "Yunho-_hyung_ selalu memanjakanmu, benar-benar menganggapku sebagai _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya. Aku juga sangat menyayangi Yunho-_hyung_. Aku ingin Yunho-_hyung_ bahagia…sejak dia kehilangan kasih sayang _appa_ dan _umma_nya juga setelah Ara-_noona_ pergi…"

"Ara-_noona_?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mengangkat alisnya. "Siapa itu A…"

"Changmin, Jae, ternyata kalian ada di sini!" seru Yunho sambil berlari memasuki restoran dan berjalan ke tempat dimana dua _namja_ tadi duduk. Dia memandang ke arah Changmin sejenak. "Kyuhyun bilang kalau dia memutuskan tinggal di tempat Sungmin daripada capek-capek mengurusi kopernya lagi dan pindah ke rumahmu. Sungmin juga menerima Kyuhyun tinggal di rumahnya dan bersedia menampungnya tapi dia bilang, karena selama Kyuhyun berada di Seoul dia berada di bawah tanggung jawabnya, Sungmin tidak mengijinkan Kyuhyun pulang lewat dari jam sepuluh malam atau dia akan menghajarmu jadi jika kau mau menghabiskan waktu semalaman dengan Kyuhyun kau harus datang ke tempat Sungmin tapi…" Di sini Yunho terlihat menahan tawa.

"Tapi apa?" tanya Changmin tajam.

"Tapi Sungmin bilang tidak ada kegiatan tujuh belas tahun ke atas selama Kyuhyun tinggal di bawah atap rumahnya," kata Yunho sebelum tertawa kecil melihat wajah Changmin yang pias.

"_WHATTT_? Dasar kelinci sial, dia sengaja menjauhkan Kyu dariku? Kurang ajar!" seru Changmin kesal.

Yunho tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Changmin. "Yah, itulah resiko pacaran dengan cowok _high_ _class_ yang banyak ditaksir cowok macam Kyuhyun. Tapi kau tenang saja, sebelum aku pergi Kyuhyun berbisik padaku untuk menyampaikan padamu satu kalimat," kata Yunho.

Changmin, yang kini wajahnya sudah keruh sekeruh-keruhnya langsung mengangkat alisnya. "Apa?" tanyanya.

Yunho tersenyum. "Dia memintaku mengatakan padamu kalau dia mencintaimu," kata Yunho.

Mendengar kalimat itu, wajah Changmin yang tadinya keruh langsung sumringah. Dia langsung berdiri dan menarik _handphone_nya. "Aku akan telepon Kyu dulu~aku tunggu di mobil ya _hyung_~" serunya sambil berlari dengan _handphone_ tergenggam erat di samping telinganya, menunggu telepon itu tersambung dengan Kyuhyun.

Yunho tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "_Aigo_~dasar anak bodoh! Mudah cemburu tapi mudah sekali dirayu," kata Yunho sebelum berbalik ke arah Jaejoong yang masih duduk di kursi. "Kita juga pergi, yuk. Sudah siang." Dia pun segera mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Jaejoong yang segera disambut (meski dengan ragu-ragu) oleh Jaejoong.

Setelah mereka berjalan keluar, Jaejoong tersenyum kecil saat dia merasakan hangat tangan Yunho yang menggenggam erat tangannya. Tangannya dan tangan Yunho terasa begitu pas saling bergenggaman seperti ini. Tangan Yunho juga besar, membungkus tangannya yang kecil dengan perasaan hangat dan nyaman. Dia sangat menyukai tangan Yunho ini dan berharap untuk bisa terus menggenggam tangan ini.

Terus menggenggam tangan ini bersama dengan pemiliknya di sampingnya.

* * *

><p>Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Yunho dan Jaejoong untuk tiba di rumah Yunho. Eh, kalian tanya dimana Changmin? Ah, <em>namja<em> jangkung itu memutuskan untuk bertemu Kyuhyun sebentar dan meminta Yunho menurunkannya di _halte_ bus terdekat yang menuju rumah Sungmin, meninggalkan dua _namja_ yang tersisa di mobil itu menuju rumah tanpanya. Begitu mobilnya terparkir rapi di depan rumah, Yunho menghela napas sambil melepas sabuk pengamannya dan berjalan keluar mobilnya, diikuti oleh Jaejoong yang melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

"Baiklah, aku mau mengurusi barang-barang Changmin dulu ya. Jae, kau lakukan saja apa pun yang kau inginkan," kata Yunho sambil menaiki tangga dan menuju kamar Changmin yang berada di ujung koridor, tepat di seberang sudut kanan kamar Yunho, meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian.

Jaejoong yang merasa tidak ada apa-apa yang bisa dia kerjakan, akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar Yunho (yang sementara ini juga menjadi kamarnya) dan mengambil jurnal Yunho yang tergeletak di atas meja belajar _namja_ tampan itu.

Ya, sejak Jaejoong mengetahui sisi gelap hidup Yunho, _namja_ cantik itu menemukan dirinya semakin sering membuka-buka dan mempelajari isi jurnal Yunho, mencoba mengerti kehidupan _namja_ tampan yang tanpa disadari Jaejoong sudah merebut hatinya itu.

Dia ingin mengerti, merasa perlu mengerti, bagaimana hidup _namja_ tampan itu sebelum bertemu dengannya, bagaimana sebenarnya perasaan yang dirasakan namja tampan itu saat menjalani hidup sebelum dia mengenalnya. Jaejoong ingin mengerti…dan berharap kalau suatu hari nanti dia bisa menjadi tempat di mana Yunho mau berbagi beban dan penderitaan hidupnya dengannya.

Jaejoong menghela napas dan kembali membuka buku bersampul hitam itu pelan.

_23 Januari 2011_

_Hari ini aku melarikan diri dari rumah. Kau bertanya kenapa? Tentu saja aku karena aku tidak kuat mendengar bentakan-bentakan tajam umma dan pukulan dan tamparan appa untukku. Apa mereka mengerti aku ini manusia yang bisa merasakan sakit, bukannya boneka yang tidak bernyawa dan tidak bisa merasa?_

_Ah, mana mungkin mereka mengerti?Kalau mereka mengerti, tentu mereka tidak akan melakukan itu padaku, kan? Dasar Yunho babo! Berhentilah mempertanyakan sesuatu yang sudah kau ketahui jawabannya, apalagi kalau seandainya jawabannya menyakiti hatimu._

_Hari ini aku menghabiskan waktu di bukit di ujung kota. Kau tahu pemandangan di bukit itu sangat indah, aku sangat menyukainya. Aku merasa ingin terus ada di sini, memandangi bintang dan langit malam sendirian dalam ketenangan. Tidak ada yang memarahiku, tidak ada yang memukuliku, aku hanya sendiri, di antara bintang-bintang dan angin malam._

_Meski hanya sesaat…aku merasa damai saat berada di sini…._

_18 Februari 2011_

_Hari ini appa tidak pulang ya? Meski satu sisi hatiku bersyukur appa tidak pulang, satu sisiku sakit mengetahui appa tidak ada di rumah hari ini. Aku tahu appa pasti sekarang ada di New York, asyik merayakan ulang tahun Changmin bersama keluarganya yang lain yang memang selalu berbahagia._

_Kau bertanya padaku apa aku membenci Changmin karena itu? Tidak, aku tidak membencinya dan tidak akan pernah membencinya. Changmin itu anak yang baik, membuatku sangat menyayanginya. Lagipula aku tahu dia juga tidak pernah meminta perhatian appa, bahkan dia cenderung bersikap dingin ke appa karena dia tahu appa bertindak tidak adil dengan selalu memanjakannya sementara aku selalu diabaikan. _

_Tapi…salahkah aku jika aku mengatakan kalau aku iri dengan Changmin? Meski sedikit, meski hanya setitik saja, perasaan iri itu ada di hatiku. Aku iri, aku iri dengan Changmin. Aku iri karena dia bisa mendapatkan perhatian appa. Aku iri karena dialah yang lebih diharapkan appa untuk menjadi penerus perusahaannya dibandingkan aku. Aku iri karena Changmin selalu mendapatkan semua yang selama ini kuinginkan. Aku mengerti aku jahat karena seenaknya menujukan perasaan iri ini padanya padahal sebenarnya Changmin tidak salah apa-apa, tapi aku…tidak bisa menghentikan perasaan ini._

_Apa…aku…aku ini memang manusia yang sejahat ini? Sampai bisa-bisanya merasa iri pada seseorang yang sebenarnya tidak mengerti apa-apa?_

_28 Maret 2011_

_Hari ini aku kembali pergi ke bukit untuk menenangkan pikiranku. Dan sepertinya kali ini Tuhan sedang bermurah hati memberikan kebahagiaan untukku._

_Karena hari ini untuk pertama kalinya aku bertemu Ara…_

* * *

><p>Jaejoong terpaku menatap nama itu. Ara…tadi juga Changmin menyebutkan nama itu. Siapa <em>yeoja<em> ini? Apa hubungannya dengan Yunho? Jaejoong pun kembali membaca jurnal Yunho.

* * *

><p><em>Karena hari ini untuk pertama kalinya aku bertemu Ara…<em>

_Go Ara, yeoja cantik yang kebetulan duduk di tempat di mana aku biasa duduk. Dia tersenyum meminta maaf padaku sejenak sebelum menyuruhku duduk di sampingnya. Kau tahu? Kebaikannya seperti malaikat, membuatku langsung menyukainya di pertemuan pertama kami itu. _

_Dan dia juga manis…sungguh, bagiku Ara seperti hadiah yang diturunkan Tuhan untukku di tengah kerasnya hidupku. _

_Aku sangat dan selalu mensyukuri keberadaan Ara di hidupku…._

_10 Mei 2011_

_Hari ini Ara mendatangiku dan memberikan hadiah syal berwarna cokelat yang dirajutnya sendiri. Ya…memang aneh sih, karena memberikan syal kok di musim semi? Awalnya aku juga bingung dan merasa lucu dengan tindakannya._

_Sampai dia mengatakan kalau syal itu berarti kalau dia akan selalu mencoba untuk menghangatkan hatiku dan tidak akan membiarkan aku sendirian._

_Kalau sudah begitu…salahkah kalau aku merasa hangat? Salahkah kalau aku semakin menyayanginya? Salah kalau aku semakin menganggapnya berharga?_

_Aku semakin menyukainya…semakin menganggapnya istimewa. Apa…ini tanda kalau aku mulai menyukainya melebihi sahabat ya?_

* * *

><p>Hati Jaejoong terasa lebih sakit daripada melihat Changmin dan Yunho berpelukan di bandara tadi begitu membaca kalimat demi kalimat pujian yang ditulis <em>Yunho<em> untuk yeoja bernama Ara ini.

Changmin…Jaejoong bisa lega dan menghilangkan rasa cemburunya pada _namja_ itu karena selain sepertinya Changmin itu begitu terobsesi dengan _namjachingu_nya sendiri, Yunho pun sudah memberitahukan kalau dia tak mencintai _namja_ itu. Tapi Ara…gadis ini…Yunho blak-blakan mengakui kalau dia menyukainya. Mengakui kalau _yeoja_ ini istimewa untuknya.

Wajar kan kalau perasaan cemburu berakar dan semakin meluas? Bahkan hingga menumbuhkan rasa benci pada _yeoja_ ini? Benci yang teramat dalam, yang akan memastikan untuk menjadikan _yeoja_ sialan ini sebagai musuhnya!

Cklek!

Suara pintu yang terbuka segera membuat Jaejoong menutup jurnal Yunho dan menyambar buku lain yang ada di meja belajar _namja_ tampan itu, berpura-pura sedang membaca buku saat Yunho berjalan mendatanginya.

"Jae~mau pergi belanja bersamaku?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong yang berlagak baru menyadari kehadiran Yunho dan menatap _namja_ tampan itu. "Soalnya nafsu makan Changmin itu besar sekali, porsi makan tiga orang saja bisa dia habiskan sendirian, dan setelah kucek makanan di kulkas ternyata sudah tidak terlalu banyak. Takutnya…pasokan makanan di kulkasku tidak cukup," kata Yunho sambil tertawa. "Kau mau menemaniku kan?"

"Hnh~" jawab Jaejoong datar (padahal dalam hati dia sudah meloncat-loncat kegirangan) sebelum mengikuti Yunho kembali ke mobilnya dan membiarkan Yunho menyetir mobilnya ke sebuah supermarket besar di dekat kompleks perumahannya.

Di supermarket itu mereka belanja berbagai bahan makanan mulai dari makanan instan, _snack_, sayur, buah, daging, minuman, dan sebagainya. Jaejoong, yang tingkah keibuannya kumat benar-benar sudah seperti ibu-ibu saat dia mengomeli Yunho kalau kebetulan _namja_ tampan itu memilih makanan yang dia rasa sudah tidak segar atau tidak sehat, sementara Yunho hanya diam dengan pandangan bingung mendengar penjelasan Jaejoong saat _namja_ cantik itu memilih-milih bahan makanan di depannya.

Sekilas mereka terlihat seperti suami istri yang sedang _honeymoon_ saja ya?

* * *

><p>Setelah selesai belanja, mereka pun memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak di sebuah <em>coffe<em> _shop_ tapi baru saja mereka ingin melangkahkan kaki ke dalam…

"Yunho-_oppa_?" tanya sebuah suara memanggil Yunho.

Yunho, yang merasa namanya dipanggil segera menoleh dan setelah itu tubuhnya langsung terpaku. Jaejoong yang bingung melihat tingkah Yunho itu ikut menoleh dan melihat seorang _yeoja_ yang cukup cantik berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"A…Ara?" gumam Yunho pelan pada _yeoja_ itu, membuat Jaejoong segera membelalakkan matanya dan menatap _yeoja_ di hadapannya lebih seksama. Jadi ini _yeoja_ sialan yang disukai Yunho? Jaejoong menatap _yeoja_ itu dengan seksama sebelum mencibir dalam hati.

'_Kenapa Yunnie bisa menyukainya sih? Sudah jelas dibandingkan yeoja itu aku menang telak. Aku lebih cantik, lebih keren, lebih seksi, pokoknya lebih segalanya dibandingkan dengan yeoja itu' _pikir Jaejoong dengan pemikirannya yang memang sedikit terdengar narsis itu.

_Yeoja_ itu tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ternyata _oppa_ masih mengingatku ya? Aku senang sekali _oppa_ masih mengingatku," _Yeoja_ bernama Ara itu segera melangkah sambil sedikit merentangkan tangannya untuk memeluk Yunho, tapi Jaejoong segera sengaja membuat tubuhnya sedikit limbung ke arah Yunho, membuat perhatian Yunho teralihkan dari Ara karena dia segera membantu Jaejoong yang sedikit limbung itu untuk berdiri tegak.

"Jae? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yunho pelan dengan raut wajah cemas. "Wajahmu…sedikit pucat…kau sakit?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa…" kata Jaejoong sambil mencengkeram lengan Yunho erat dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Yunho. "Cuma sedikit pusing…" gumamnya. _'Maaf saja Ara-ssi, takkan kubiarkan kau memeluk Yunho saat aku ada di hadapannya. Karena Yunho itu milikku!'_ pikir Jaejoong dengan senyum kemenangan di dalam hatinya.

Ara terlihat sedikit kecewa karena keinginannya untuk memeluk Yunho tidak kesampaian karena Yunho terlihat sibuk mengurusi seorang _namja_ cantik yang terlihat lemas di pelukannya. Entah kenapa, saat melihat _namja_ cantik itu sesaat Ara seperti melihat kemarahan dan kebencian yang ditujukan untuknya.

Memangnya dia bersalah apa pada _namja_ cantik itu?

Ara (dengan PDnya) berjalan ke arah Yunho dan menarik ujung jaket Yunho pelan, membuat Yunho kembali menoleh padanya. "Ah, maaf Ara, aku jadi lupa padamu!" seru Yunho dengan tampang polos.

"Siapa…dia, _oppa_?" tanya Ara sambil menunjuk Jaejoong.

"Ah, dia Kim Jaejoong, sahabatku. Jae, kenalkan dia Go Ara, temanku sejak kecil", kata Yunho sambil tersenyum pada kedua manusia yang ada di hadapan dan sampingnya itu.

"Salam kenal," kata Ara dengan senyum (pura-pura) manis. Yang hanya dibalas Jaejoong dengan tatapan dingin bak es.

"Oh ya, Jae, kau bilang kau mau minum kopi kan? Biar kubelikan. Sementara itu kau dan Ara ngobrol-ngobrol saja di sini, sekalian mengakrabkan diri, oke?" kata Yunho sambil tersenyum dan melangkah memasuki _coffe_ _shop_, meninggalkan Ara dan Jaejoong berdiri di luar.

"Jadi…kau sahabat Yunho-oppa?" tanya Ara pada Jaejoong. Matanya terlihat berbinar senang saat dia menyebut nama Yunho, membuat Jaejoong semakin cemburu dan tidak suka padanya.

"Kalau iya, kenapa? Apa urusannya denganmu?" tanya Jaejoong dingin pada Ara. Sekali lihat pun jelas kalau _yeoja_ ini menyukai Yunho, dan tentu saja itu membuat Jaejoong tidak menyukainya.

"Aku juga sahabat Yunho-_oppa_. Aku pindah ke Inggris delapan tahun lalu karena masalah pekerjaan orangtuaku dan kembali ke sini seminggu lalu. Ya…sebenarnya itu karena kangen dengan Yunho-_oppa_ sih…" cerocos Ara tanpa henti.

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya mendengar perkataan Ara. _'Siapa yang tanya?'_ pikir Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Kau…sepertinya kau dekat sekali dengan Yunho-_oppa_ ya…" kata Ara sambil memainkan jari-jemarinya dan menyisir rambutnya dengan genit, sebelum tiba-tiba pandangan matanya berubah menjadi pandangan dingin dan keji. "Tapi maaf Jaejoong-_ssi_, jangan harap aku akan menyerahkan Yunho-_oppa_ padamu! Dari dulu sampai sekarang, Yunho-_oppa_ adalah milikku, dan akan kupastikan agar tetap begitu!" desisnya tajam.

Jaejoong tersentak dan segera menatap Ara dengan pandangan tajam. Ara hanya memandang dengan tenang ke arah Jaejoong tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun.

Tidak lama kemudian, Yunho segera berjalan sambil membawa satu cangkir kopi yang segera diberikannya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong menghela napas sebelum menyerahkan kantong belanjaannya pada Yunho.

"Aku lelah, mau istirahat di mobil," kata Jaejoong sambil menyesap kopinya. "Aku duluan!" Dia pun segera berjalan pergi meninggalkan Yunho dan Ara yang masih berdiri di depan _coffe_ _shop_.

"Jae! Jae tunggu!" Yunho pun segera bergerak untuk menyusul Jaejoong tapi lengan Ara yang mencengkeram jaket Yunho membuat _namja_ tampan itu diam di tempat.

"_Oppa_…_oppa_ tahu apa alasanku pulang ke Seoul, kan?" gumam Ara pelan di belakang Yunho. Yunho terdiam sebelum perlahan berbalik dan menatap Ara yang kini tertunduk.

"Berapa lama lagi?" tanya Yunho.

"Hanya…sekitar tiga bulan, mungkin kurang," kata Ara pelan sebelum mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Yunho. "Karena itu sebelum hal itu terjadi, sebelum aku…tidak bisa lagi menemui _oppa_, _oppa_ mau kan bersamaku? Selalu di sisiku selamanya?"

Yunho terdiam sejenak sebelum tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Ara lembut. "Ya," kata Yunho pelan. "Sampai saat itu tiba…aku akan selalu ada di sisimu…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<strong>

**HOREE~chapter 5 selesai~**

**Jaejoong: Heh, author! Kenapa malah masukin si Ara itu sebagai pengganggu hubungan aku ama Yunnie sih?**

**Me: Oh itu~em, gini umma, sebenarnya sih tadinya niatnya mau jadiin Changmin oppa sebagai pihak ketiga di antara kalian karena selain dia tuh dekat ama appa dan umma, hint HoMin juga bertebaran belakangan ini, tapi…**

**Jaejoong: Tapi apa? APA? Kenapa malah ngejadiin si Ara itu deket-deket ama Yunnie Bearku, hah?**

**Me: Saya gak tega memisahkan anak umma yang unyu itu dari namjachingunya yang tidak kalah unyunya~ -nunjuk MinKyu yang asyik mesra-mesraan- -kabur sebelum ditabok wajan ama umma-**

**Oke, semuanya, maafkan aku yang memasukkan Ara sebagai pihak ketiga YunJae (soalnya saya tahu banget sebagian besar YunJae shipper gak suka ama Ara), bener-bener minta maaf, tapi saya kehabisan stock pihak ketiga YunJae yang sukanya ama Yunho appa…yah, YunJae ini emang pasangan yang adem ayem sih~udah pisah rumah pun masih sepi dari gosip perselingkuhan dengan artis lain (atau mungkin emang appa malas dan gak mau nyari pengganti umma di hatinya? –bahasanya-), Ah appa dan umma saya ini emang bener-bener pasangan sehidup semati! –diinjekYunJae-**

**Dan juga minta maaf karena chapter ini mungkin kesannya rada aneh dan maksa ya? Saya kehabisan ide buat bikin chapter ini, jadinya asal nyambungin scene aja, tapi…chapter ini masih lumayan kan? Kalau ada yang nggak puas, mianhae lagi para readers –bungkuk-**

**Seperti biasa saya mau berterima kasih pada semua orang yang sudah mau mereview dan membaca fic saya ini! Review kalian benar-benar memberikan saya motivasi untuk terus melanjutkan fic ini! Terima kasih semuanya~**

**Special thanks to:**

**Fujoshi103| Lia| Ca-Latte| HiMi Duckbutt| Lee Tae Ri| ahnhaerin| iino sayuri| jung hana cassie| cassielf| JoongieJungJung| fany| Auliya| Cho Luna Kuchiki| 3375571| Kyumin saranghae| Rubby| Luo HanSiBum| Enno KimLee| Yooseung| Rainie YJ| Arisa Adachi| Jiji Love Yoyo| HISAGIsoul| Kim Kwangwook**

**Karena sudah mau mereview fic saya~maaf karena lagi-lagi gak bisa bales review karena modem saya kembali lemot~ -PLAK-**

**Oke, terakhir, bisa saya kembali meminta review dari para readers sekalian? Saya sangat bahagia menerima review kalian~karena review itu adalah motivasi saya untuk terus melanjutkan fic ini. Jadi saya mohon dengan sangat, tolong review ya para readers~**

**Oke meet again at (hopefully) the next chapter! Bye bye ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

Changmin asyik memakan _cookies_ yang terletak di depannya sementara tangan satunya asyik memencet-mencet tombol _remote_ televisi untuk mencari saluran yang lumayan asyik untuk ditonton. Di antara dagu dan bahunya terjepit sebuah _handphone _yang sedang menghubungkan dirinya dengan seseorang.

"Ulang tahun? Oh, ya sebentar lagi aku ulang tahun ya?" kata Changmin sambil kembali menggigit _cookies_ di mulutnya. "Kalau begitu Kyunnie mau memberiku hadiah apa, hm~?"

Terdengar jawaban dari orang di seberang sambungan telepon Changmin.

"Hmm…bagaimana kalau…kau memberikan tubuhmu untukku, BabyKyu?" tanya Changmin dengan nada usil. "Biarkan aku memakan tubuhmu di atas ranjang."

Detik berikutnya _namja_ jangkung itu harus menjauhkan _handphone_nya dari telinganya untuk menghindarkan telinganya yang terancam tuli saat Kyuhyun berteriak-teriak memarahinya.

"Iya, iya aku mengerti…" kata Changmin setelah Kyuhyun sudah agak tenang. "_Aigo_~jangan ngambek dong, Kyu~ kalau kau ngambek aku tidak akan bisa menahan diriku untuk pergi ke rumah Sungmin-_hyung_ lagi untuk memakanmu~"

"Coba saja kau lakukan itu dan aku akan meminta Sungmin-_hyung_ melemparmu dari balkon apartemennya di lantai sebelas ini supaya kau gepeng di tanah!" seru Kyuhyun.

Changmin hanya tertawa saat mendengar jawaban yang diberikan Kyuhyun untuk membalas perkataannya itu.

"Aku…tidak minta hadiah yang muluk-muluk, kok," kata Changmin kemudian, membuat Kyuhyun yang ada di seberang sambungan telepon langsung terdiam. "Aku hanya ingin kehadiran Kyu di hari ulang tahunku. Aku ingin Kyu bersamaku. Ini…ini kan hari ulang tahun pertamaku setelah kita jadian jadi…asal bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamamu di hari yang istimewa itu aku pasti bahagia…"

Kyuhyun hanya diam mendengarkan perkataan Changmin itu. Wajahnya yang memang sedikit pucat itu mulai terhiaskan warna rona merah muda karena malu. _Namja_ maniak _game_ itu bahkan meraba dadanya sendiri untuk memastikan dia tidak kena sakit jantung karena jantungnya dari tadi berdetak tak karuan.

"Kyu?" tanya Changmin saat dia tidak mendengar jawaban apa pun dari _namja_ yang menyandang status sebagai _namjachingu_nya itu. "Kyu, kau masih di situ, kan?"

"Dasar Changminnie _babo_!" seru Kyuhyun setelah lama terdiam. "Jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku malu seperti itu!"

Wajah Changmin terlihat bingung sesaat mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun sebelum otaknya (yang memang terbilang jenius itu) mulai _connect_ dengan perkataan _namjachingu_nya itu. Setelah _namja_ jangkung itu mengerti apa maksud _namjachingu_nya itu sebuah seringai langsung tersungging di bibir Changmin.

"Jadi kau malu, Kyu?" tanya Changmin. "_Aigo_~kau lucu sekali, Kyu!"

"Aku tidak lucu!" seru Kyuhyun dengan wajah merah padam seperti kepiting rebus. Tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara panggilan Sungmin dan ingat kalau dia harus menemani _namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu untuk belanja makan malam. "Aku harus pergi, aku sudah janji kalau aku akan menemani Sungmin-_hyung_ belanja," kata Kyuhyun. "Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah, Changminnie…." Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak sebelum bergumam pelan, "_Saranghae_…"

Changmin tersenyum penuh sayang saat mendengar perkataan terakhir yang diucapkan Kyuhyun. "Sampai besok, Kyu. _Nado saranghae chagiya_~" kata Changmin sebelum memutuskan sambungan telepon sambil tersenyum-senyum bahagia seperti orang gila untuk beberapa saat.

Tiba-tiba telinga Changmin menangkap suara mobil Yunho yang datang mendekat, menandakan kalau kakaknya itu sudah pulang. Changmin menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka tapi pandangan senangnya langsung berubah menjadi pandangan ketakutan saat dia melihat Jaejoong yang memasuki rumah dengan wajah yang, menurut pendapat Changmin, terlihat marah. _Namja_ cantik berambut hitam itu segera berjalan ke lantai dua dan membanting sebuah pintu (yang diyakini Changmin sebagai pintu kamar Yunho) dengan keras.

Changmin memandang Yunho yang membawa kantong belanjaan mereka berdua ke ruang tamu dengan pandangan _apa-yang-sudah-hyung-lakukan-pada-Jae-hyung_ yang tajam (cukup untuk membuat Yunho segera menghindari mata Changmin). "Apa yang _hyung_ lakukan sehingga Jaejoong-_hyung_ bisa menjadi…semurka itu?" tanya Changmin.

Yunho segera menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!" seru Yunho sambil membela diri. "Sungguh!" tambahnya saat melihat pandangan tidak percaya dari Changmin. Changmin segera menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar pembelaan diri Yunho.

"Yunho-_hyung_…tidak mungkin orang marah tanpa alasan. Pasti ada sesuatu yang membuat Jaejoong-_hyung_ marah padamu saat kau pergi belanja bahan makan malam bersamanya. Apa yang tadi kalian lakukan?" tanya Changmin.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!" bantah Yunho. "Kami hanya pergi belanja makan malam dan tidak ada hal yang aneh…" sesaat Yunho terdiam. "Tapi dia jadi aneh seperti itu sejak aku bertemu Ara…"

"Ara? Ara-_noona_?" tanya Changmin dengan pandangan terkejut. "Dia sudah kembali dari Inggris?"

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku bertemu dia di _coffe shop_ setelah selesai belanja. Aku juga terkejut saat bertemu dengannya! Dia jadi semakin cantik juga…" kata Yunho. "Dan setelah pertemuan dengan Ara itu Jae jadi mendiamkan aku seperti itu. Memangnya ada apa ya?"

Changmin hanya diam mendengar perkataan kakaknya itu. Yunho pun menghela napas dan kembali mengangkat kantong belanjaan yang tadi dia letakkan di meja. "Ya sudahlah, sekarang aku mau meletakkan belanjaan dulu." _Namja_ tampan itu pun segera berlalu ke arah dapur, meninggalkan Changmin sendirian di ruang tamu.

"Dasar Yunho-_hyung_ _babo_," gumam Changmin. "Jae-_hyung_ itu cemburu padamu dan Ara-_noona_ yang terlihat begitu akrab dan dekat itu tahu…apalagi kau sampai memuji Ara-_noona_ bertambah cantik, tentu saja dia semakin cemburu…"

* * *

><p>Saat makan malam, suasana di antara Yunho dan Jaejoong masih saja gelap dan suram. Changmin, yang duduk di antara mereka berdua pun sampai mengkerut saat merasa aura gelap di antara dua <em>namja<em> di hadapannya.

'_Ini makan malam paling menakutkan yang pernah kuikuti…' _pikir Changmin sambil menyuap nasi di mangkuk nasinya. '_Ya tuhan…semoga aku masih hidup setelah makan malam ini selesai…'_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dering _handphone_ Yunho di tengah kesunyian ruang makan itu. Yunho pun segera meletakkan mangkuk nasi dan sumpitnya dan menyambar _handphone_nya. Setelah melihat _caller ID_ penelponnya, dia segera berdiri dari kursinya. "Ara! Ada apa tiba-tiba menelponku?" tanyanya sambil berjalan keluar dari ruang makan.

Wajah Changmin langsung berubah pucat saat dia melihat Jaejoong menggenggam sumpit di tangannya dengan erat (sampai tahap Changmin yakin kalau sumpit itu patah) dan wajah _namja_ cantik itu berubah semakin gelap dan menakutkan saat mendengar nama Ara terucap keluar dari bibir Yunho. Changmin menelan nasi di mulutnya dengan susah payah sebelum meletakkan mangkuk nasi dan sumpitnya dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dengan lembut, sekedar untuk menenangkan perasaan _namja_ cantik itu.

Jaejoong langsung menoleh begitu merasakan tangan Changmin di atas tangannya. Dia melihat wajah Changmin yang sedikit tersenyum gugup dan _namja_ cantik itu pun merasa amarahnya sedikit berkurang, sadar kalau dia sudah menakuti Changmin dengan kemarahannya.

"Maaf…aku membuatmu takut, ya…" gumam Jaejoong pelan. "Dari dulu orang memang mengatakan aku menakutkan kalau marah tapi aku tak pernah menyadari semenakutkan apa…"

Changmin segera menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa, kok. Aku…boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu pada Jaejoong-_hyung_?" tanya Changmin pelan. Jaejoong memandang Changmin dengan pandangan bingung sejenak sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya.

"_Hyung_…menyukai Yunho-_hyung_?" tanya Changmin pada _namja_ cantik di hadapannya itu. "Apa _hyung_ memandang Yunho-_hyung_ seperti aku memandang Kyuhyun?"

Jaejoong terlihat terkejut dan tidak siap menerima pertanyaan seperti itu dari Changmin. Dia terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku…tidak tahu…" jawabnya. "Aku tidak tahu…bagaimana pandangan dan perasaanku pada Yunnie…"

Changmin hanya diam.

"Ada satu sisi hatiku yang merasa aku hanya ingin membalas budi pada Yunnie…karena dia sudah mau menemani dan mengisi hatiku yang selama ini kosong. Hanya Yunnie satu-satunya orang yang mau mengulurkan tangan dan tersenyum padaku, membuatku aku sangat berterima kasih padanya. Aku ingin Yunnie bahagia seperti dia yang sudah mau membuatku bahagia. tapi di sisi lain…aku…ingin memonopolinya…" gumam Jaejoong pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang langit-langit dengan pandangan kosong. "Aku ingin dia menjadi milikku…hanya milikku. Aku ingin aku satu-satunya orang yang dia manjakan, yang dia peluk dan cium setiap harinya. Aku ingin matanya hanya tertuju padaku. Hanya aku alasannya untuk terus ada di sini. Aku ingin semua itu…. Aku ingin Yunnie hanya dan selalu memprioritaskan aku…." Gumam Jaejoong lagi. "Hanya pada Yunnie…perasaan egois itu muncul dan tumbuh. Aku tidak peduli dengan apa pun, asalkan ada Yunnie di sisiku dan hidupku."

Changmin hanya terdiam sebelum tersenyum sedih. Dia bangkit dari kursinya dan berdiri di samping Jaejoong. _Namja_ jangkung itu segera meletakkan tangannya di pipi Jaejoong dan mengusap pipi putih itu dengan lembut.

"Itu…namanya cinta, _hyung_. Kau mencintai Yunho-_hyung_…" kata Changmin pelan. "Begitu mencintainya…hingga rasanya tidak bisa kalau tidak bersamanya, iya kan?"

Jaejoong hanya diam mendengar perkataan Changmin, meski dalam hati dia mengaku kalau perkataan _namja_ jangkung itu ada benarnya.

Saat itulah Yunho kembali berjalan memasuki ruang makan. _Namja_ tampan itu langsung terpaku saat dia melihat pemandangan Changmin yang sedang mengusap pipi Jaejoong dengan jarak wajah yang cukup dekat. Changmin segera menarik mundur tangannya dari pipi Jaejoong saat melihat mata Yunho menyipit dan memandangnya dengan penuh amarah, tahu kalau itu berarti Yunho cemburu padanya. Dia pun segera beringsut kembali ke kursinya dan kembali memakan makan malamnya, berlagak tidak tahu apa-apa.

'_Dasar pasangan bodoh,'_ pikir Changmin sambil mengamati Yunho dan Jaejoong yang diam di hadapannya. _'Padahal saling mencintai tapi tidak pernah sedikitpun menyadari perasaan satu sama lain. Kalau kalian berdua tidak menyadari perasaan kalian…kalian berdua hanya akan terluka, hyung…'_

"Ada apa Ara-_noona_ meneleponmu, _hyung_?" tanya Changmin, berusaha mencairkan suasana yang terasa beku di antara dua _namja_ yang lebih tua di hadapannya itu.

"Oh, tadi dia meneleponku untuk mengabarkan kalau dia juga akan bersekolah di SM _High_ _School_ mulai besok dan akan masuk ke kelas yang sama denganku," kata Yunho sambil tersenyum. "Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau ada kebetulan seperti itu. Aku senang karena bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamanya lebih sering karena dia sekelas denganku."

Jaejoong hanya menghela napas mendengar perkataan Yunho. _Namja_ cantik itu segera meletakkan sumpitnya dan berdiri dari kursinya. "Aku sudah kenyang," kata Jaejoong. "Aku mau tidur di kamar…selamat malam." _Namja_ cantik berambut hitam itu segera berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan, meninggalkan Yunho dan Changmin yang hanya diam menatapnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih dengan Jae?" tanya Yunho sambil melanjutkan makan malamnya, sama sekali tidak menyadari pandangan gemas yang diberikan Changmin padanya.

'_Dasar babo~'_ pikir Changmin_. 'Padahal kau sadar kalau kau itu cemburu padaku tapi kenapa kau tidak sadar kalau Jaejoong-hyung itu cemburu dengan Ara-noona?'_

* * *

><p>Jaejoong membuka pintu kamar Yunho dan berjalan masuk ke kamar <em>namja<em> itu. Begitu dia menutup pintu kamar itu dia segera menyandarkan diri di daun pintu itu dan menghela napas lelah, membiarkan dirinya merosot ke lantai hingga akhirnya dia terduduk di lantai kamar Yunho yang dilapisi karpet bulu berwarna _cream_ yang terasa nyaman itu.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya sambil membenamkan wajahnya di lutunya. Dia memikirkan perkataan dan nada penghargaan yang diberikan Yunho setiap kali _namja_ tampan itu menyebutkan nama gadis buruk rupa tidak tahu diri itu.

Jaejoong akan mengakui kalau dia cemburu…juga takut. Bagaimanapun Ara memiliki keuntungan yang tidak dimiliki oleh Jaejoong. Gadis itu lebih dulu mengenal Yunho, lebih dulu mengetahui kehidupan Yunho, dan lebih dulu menempati hati Yunho. Seberapa pun dia mengejar, fakta itu tidak berubah. Ara memimpin selangkah di depannya untuk memiliki hati Yunho. Wajar kan kalau dia merasa cemas kalau Yunho mungkin memang punya hati pada gadis itu?

Jaejoong kembali menghela napas. Sebenarnya dia sadar…bahkan sebelum Changmin mengatakannya, kalau dia mencintai Yunho. Dia tahu kalau dia mencintai _namja_ tampan …apa gunanya menyadari perasaan cinta kalau kau tahu orang yang kau cinta memiliki orang lain yang lebih dianggapnya istimewa di sampingnya? Itu kan sama saja dengan pernyataan halus kalau 'cinta kita 99% pasti ditolak', jadi apa gunanya?

Jaejoong segera bangkit dari posisinya di lantai dan berjalan ke ranjang Yunho. Dia segera melepas bajunya dan mengganti bajunya dengan piyama miliknya (yang sudah dia ambil dari rumahnya, tidak mungkin kan dia memakai baju Yunho terus-terusan?) sebelum merebahkan diri di ranjang Yunho, mencium aroma tubuh Yunho yang tersisa di ranjang itu dan tertidur pulas tidak lama kemudian.

* * *

><p>Yunho berjalan memasuki kamarnya dan melihat Jaejoong yang tertidur pulas di ranjangnya. Yunho tersenyum sejenak sebelum berjalan ke arah ranjangnya dan duduk di tepi ranjang, tepat di sebelah Jaejoong. <em>Namja<em> tampan itu pun mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap rambut dan pipi Jaejoong dengan lembut, membuat Jaejoong menggumam pelan dan Yunho langsung tertawa kecil melihat reaksi yang dianggapnya imut itu.

"Meski aku tidak tahu kenapa kau marah padaku, aku minta maaf, Jae…" gumam Yunho sambil tetap mengusap pipi Jaejoong, merasakan lembut kulit _namja_ cantik itu di tangannya. "Maafkan aku…."

Sejujurnya ada sedikit perasaan sakit saat Jaejoong bersikap dingin dan mendiamkannya seperti hari ini. Dia…sekarang dia terlalu terbiasa menerima sikap hangat dan perhatian dari Jaejoong, membuatnya merasa begitu takut dan sendirian…saat Jaejoong kembali bersikap dingin seperti ini. Dia merasa tersesat…sendirian di kegelapan saat semua perhatian Jaejoong menghilang dan namja cantik itu mengabaikan dan mengacuhkannya seperti semua orang yang selama ini berada di hidupnya.

Yunho…dia terbiasa hidup sendirian. Bagaimanapun sejak kecil dia selalu sendiri, Changmin dan Ara, dua orang yang bisa dibilang satu-satunya orang yang peduli padanya, pergi jauh sejak keluarga mereka sama-sama pindah ke luar negeri.

Dan sejak Jaejoong datang padanya, dia tidak ingin melepaskan tangan _namja_ cantik itu. Dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa keberadaan _namja_ cantik itu. Dia tidak bisa…kalau Jaejoong melangkah pergi dari hidupnya, seperti semua orang lain di hidupnya.

Untuk kali ini…hanya untuk seorang Kim Jaejoong saja…Yunho tidak akan melepaskannya. Apa pun yang terjadi, dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan Jaejoong pergi dari hidupnya.

Yunho membungkuk dan mengecup bibir Jaejoong sekilas sebelum kembali mengusap rambut Jaejoong dan menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dengan erat. "Jangan pernah meninggalkan aku, Jae…. Tolong…jangan pernah biarkan aku sendirian. Aku tidak bisa hidup kalau kau tidak ada…" gumam Yunho sebelum jatuh tertidur di samping Jaejoong.

Dengan tangan yang masih memegang erat tangan Jaejoong….

* * *

><p>Sinar mentari pagi perlahan-lahan mulai menyusup dari balik gorden putih tipis yang bergoyang karena angin. Jaejoong perlahan-lahan membuka matanya yang tertutup saat dia merasakan sinar matahari pagi menyengat wajahnya. Dia mengucek matanya sebelum menguap lebar dan mencoba bangkit dari pembaringannya.<p>

Tapi gerakan _namja_ cantik itu segera terhenti saat dia merasakan sebuah beban aneh di tangan kirinya. _Namja_ cantik itu segera berbalik dan melihat kalau tangannya itu berada di genggaman erat Yunho yang tertidur pulas dengan posisi terduduk di tepi ranjang, tepat di sebelahnya.

Jaejoong terpaku begitu melihat Yunho untuk sesaat sebelum pandangan matanya melembut.

'_Hangat…'_ pikir Jaejoong saat dia merasakan tangan Yunho yang menggenggam erat tangannya itu. Jaejoong pun segera mengulurkan tangannya yang tidak digenggam Yunho dan balas menggenggam erat tangan Yunho yang lain, meremas tangan itu dengan lembut, seolah menyatakan kalau dia ada di sana, tepat di samping Yunho.

"Aku…ada di sini, Yunnie…" gumam Jaejoong pelan. "Tolong pandang aku, genggam tanganku terus seperti ini…untuk selamanya. Aku membutuhkan tangan Yunnie…atau aku akan kembali kehilangan arah di dunia ini…."

Jaejoong segera melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Yunho saat dia merasakan Yunho menggeliat dan perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Jaejoong kembali memasang wajah dinginnya saat matanya berpandangan dengan mata Yunho.

"Selamat pagi…Jae…" kata Yunho sambil tersenyum, meski Jaejoong hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala. Yunho langsung merasa canggung karena sepertinya Jaejoong masih marah dan berniat mengacuhkannya seperti kemarin. Suasana di kamar itu kembali terasa aneh sampai…

Tiba-tiba saja Changmin menyerbu masuk ke dalam kamar Yunho, mengagetkan dua _namja_ yang berada di kamar itu.

"Sarapan~sekarang sudah jam 07.00, kita harus segera berangkat~" seru Changmin sambil mengayun-ayunkan tas ranselnya. "Jae-_hyung_, aku perlu makan untuk hari pertama sekolah di SM _High_ _School_~" rengeknya.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil sesaat sebelum bangkit dari ranjang. "Baik, baik, aku akan mandi dulu baru setelah itu masak sarapan untukmu," katanya sambil menyambar handuknya dan menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi Yunho. Yunho sendiri hanya menghela napas dan berdiri.

"Changmin, aku pinjam kamar mandimu. Kalau harus menunggu Jae selesai mandi, kita bisa terlambat," katanya pada Changmin yang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan berlari turun ke lantai bawah.

* * *

><p>"Ah~akhirnya sampai juga!" seru Changmin saat mobil Yunho tiba di SM <em>High<em> _School_. _Namja_ jangkung itu segera melompat keluar dari mobil dan celingukan ke sana kemari, tak diragukan lagi sedang mencari sosok _namjachingu_nya.

"KYU~~~" seru Changmin sambil berlari ke arah _namjachingu_nya itu saat dia mendapati _namja_ maniak game itu sedang berbicara dengan akrab bersama Siwon dan Zhou Mi, meninggalkan Jaejoong danYunho berdua saja.

Yunho baru saja ingin menoleh ke arah Jaejoong dan mengajak namja cantik itu untuk pergi ke kelas bersamanya saat tiba-tiba saja…

"_Oppa_~"

Ara segera berlari ke arah Yunho dan memeluk lengan kiri Yunho dengan manja dan tersenyum (tanpa dosa) untuk menyapa Jaejoong. Yunho tersenyum pada gadis di sebelahnya itu sementara Jaejoong hanya mendengus dan berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah, diikuti oleh Yunho dan Ara yang masih asyik memeluk lengannya.

Begitu mereka sampai di kelas…

"Wah, wah, Yunho, kau bawa pacar ke sekolah ya," kata sahabat Yunho di kelas, Park Yoochun, sambil menyeringai menggoda pada _namja_ tampan itu. "Tak kusangka seleramu bagus juga~gadismu itu lumayan cantik!"

Yunho hanya tersenyum (gugup) mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu. "Terima kasih…Yoochun-_ah_~" katanya.

Tiba-tiba Ara melepas lengan Yunho dan tersenyum manis. "_Annyeonghaseo_, namaku Go Ara. Aku teman Yunho-_oppa_ waktu kecil dan baru pulang lagi ke Seoul ini setelah sebelumnya aku pergi ke Inggris. Aku juga bersekolah di sini mulai hari ini, aku mohon bantuan kalian semuanya, ya," katanya sambil membungkuk sopan.

Yunho dan Ara pun segera dikerumuni oleh para murid yang ingin mengenal gadis itu lebih dekat. Jaejoong hanya memutar bola matanya dan berjalan ke arah mejanya dan meletakkan tasnya.

"Konyol!" gumamnya dengan gigi menggeretak menahan amarah.

"Jae-_hyung_, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya _namjachingu_ Yoochun sekaligus sahabat Jaejoong sejak kecil, Kim Junsu, dengan cemas. _Namja_ lumba-lumba itu duduk di sebelah Jaejoong dan mengamati wajah Jaejoong yang gelap melihat sekarang Ara malah memeluk bahu Yunho dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu _namja_ tampan itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Junsu…" gumam Jaejoong. "Untuk saat ini…"

Junsu melirik Yunho sejenak sebelum menghela napas. Bagi Junsu, tidak sulit untuk mengerti keadaan Jaejoong saat ini adalah suatu kasus yang bernama cemburu. Bagaimanapun dia sendiri sering merasakan perasaan yang bernama cemburu itu karena Yoochun yang pada dasarnya memang tipe orang yang suka menebar pesona kesana-kemari dan karena itu hampir selalu membuat _namja_ lumba-lumba itu merasakan perasaan cemburu karena kelakuan _namjachingu_nya itu. Tapi masalahnya… alasan mereka untuk cemburu itu berbeda dan karena itu cara dia dan Jaejoong mengatasi perasaan cemburu itu juga berbeda.

Karena bagaimana pun juga…Yunho bukan, belum menjadi, siapa-siapanya Jaejoong, kan?

"Yah, sabarlah _hyung_…bagaimanapun kan mereka teman sejak kecil…" kata Junsu sambil menepuk bahu Jaejoong untuk menenangkan _namja_ cantik itu. "Lagipula Ara baru saja pulang dari Inggris kan? Wajar saja kalau dia ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama Yunho-_hyung_. Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama kalau ada di posisinya."

"Aku sangat mengerti dan paham hal itu, Junsu…" kata Jaejoong. "Hanya saja aku merasa…"

"Sakit?" tanya Junsu pelan yang hanya dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Jaejoong. "Itulah yang namanya cemburu, _hyung_…. Cemburu itu memang seperti api merah membara yang menari-nari dengan begitu anggun dan indah, membakar hati kita, menguasai tubuh kita, melumpuhkan kita sehingga kita hanya bisa berdiri diam, terikat oleh rantai-rantai hitam bernama 'kebencian'. Perasaan cemburu itu juga menguasai telinga kita, terus dan terus membisikkan kata-kata manis penuh racun bernama 'ejekan' dan 'hinaan', dengan ketajaman bagaikan pisau, yang menghujam hingga ke ulu hati. Cemburu…memang perasaan sakit yang sangat keji, _hyung_. Begitu kejinya hingga tak ada seorang pun yang ingin merasakannya lagi jika sudah pernah mengenalnya…" gumam Junsu pelan pada _namja_ cantik di sebelahnya itu. "Tapi cemburu itu bukti…kalau kau begitu mencintainya…sesuatu yang tentu sangat diharapkan oleh orang yang kau cinta, karena itu bukti kalau kau mencintainya, hingga tak bisa hidup tanpanya…"

Jaejoong menatap sahabat sejak kecilnya itu dengan pandangan kagum. "Sejak kapan kau berubah menjadi manusia sepuitis itu?" tanya Jaejoong pada _namja_ lumba-lumba di sebelahnya itu.

"Eh, aku hanya mengulang kata-kata yang dikatakan Chunnie untuk minta maaf setelah aku ngambek untuk kesekian kalinya, kok," kata Junsu dengan polos. Jaejoong yang mendengarnya langsung kembali memutar bola matanya dan menimpuk kepala Junsu dengan buku tulis yang dipegangnya.

"Rugi aku kagum padamu tadi," kata Jaejoong, membuat Junsu tertawa mendengar perkataan _namja_ cantik itu.

Jaejoong hanya diam mendengarkan tawa Junsu itu. Dia menghela napas lelah sambil meletakkan kepalanya di atas mejanya, membiarkan Junsu mengusap rambutnya dengan lembut untuk menenangkannya, seperti yang biasa _namja_ lumba-lumba itu lakukan padanya sejak kecil.

Tidak lama kemudian Siwon berjalan memasuki ruang kelas mereka. Semua murid segera duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing saat melihat _namja_ bertubuh kekar itu berjalan masuk. Setelah selesai memperkenalkan Ara, Siwon pun memulai pelajaran dan pelajaran pun berlangsung seperti biasa.

* * *

><p>Setelah satu jam empat puluh menit, bel tanda pelajaran berakhir pun berbunyi. Siwon segera meletakkan kapur yang dipakainya untuk menulis. "Baik, pelajaran hari ini selesai sampai di sini. Ah, Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, bisa kalian berdua ke sini sebentar?" tanya Siwon pada dua <em>namja<em> yang duduk di kursi belakang itu. Yunho dan Jaejoong pun segera melangkah ke depan kelas dengan tenang.

"Sepertinya kalian melupakan sesuatu…" kata Siwon, membuat dua _namja_ di hadapannya memandangnya bingung. "Apa kalian lupa kalau aku memberikan kalian hukuman untuk membersihkan kolam renang selama sebulan?" seru _namja_ bertubuh kekar itu sambil menggebrak meja di hadapannya, membuat semua murid yang ada di kelas langsung terdiam. "Sudah tiga hari ini kalian tidak melaksanakan hukuman itu, merasa hebat, ya? Kalian merasa begitu hebat berani mangkir dari hukuman yang kuberikan?"

Wajah Jaejoong langsung berubah pucat. Gara-gara semua kejadian belakangan ini dia benar-benar lupa dengan hukuman yang diberikan Siwon pada mereka berdua itu.

"Maaf _seosaengnim_, kami lupa…" gumam Yunho pelan.

"Hukuman kalian berdua akan kutambah! Sekarang juga bersihkan dan bereskan ruang bahasa di lantai tiga!" seru Siwon.

"Sekarang?" kata Jaejoong membeo perkataan gurunya itu. Bukannya dia mau protes tapi sekarang bukannya masih jam pelajaran…?

"Tentu saja sekarang! Cepat pergi!" seru Siwon sambil menyeret Yunho dan Jaejoong ke luar kelas dan menjelaskan keadaan mereka kepada Hankyung, guru bahasa Cina mereka yang mengajar pelajaran selanjutnya di kelas itu, sebelum melemparkan mereka keluar kelas dan membanting pintu ruang kelas dengan sadis dan berjalan pergi ke ruang guru.

"Aku baru tahu kalau marah ternyata Siwon-_seosaengnim_ seseram itu…" gumam Yunho pelan sebelum pergi ke ruang bahasa bersama Jaejoong.

* * *

><p>Begitu mereka tiba di ruang bahasa yang dimaksud, Yunho segera memasukkan kunci yang diberikan Siwon ke lubang kunci dan memutarnya. Begitu terbuka mereka langsung disambut dengan pemandangan ruangan yang sangat kotor, penuh sampah, debu, dan jaring laba-laba di mana-mana.<p>

"Apa-apaan ruangan ini?" seru Jaejoong kesal sambil membuka jendela di ruang bahasa itu untuk membiarkan udara masuk. "Ini ruangan atau gudang sih?"

Setelah Yunho masuk mengikuti Jaejoong, _namja_ cantik itu segera mengunci pintu di belakang mereka dan memberikan kuncinya pada Yunho.

"Kenapa dikunci?" kata Yunho sambil mengantongi kunci yang diberikan Jaejoong padanya.

"Tentu saja supaya debu di ruangan ini tidak keluar," kata Jaejoong.

Yunho hanya menatap Jaejoong sejenak sebelum mengambil sapu, ember, lap, dan peralatan bersih-bersih lainnya. Mereka memutuskan untuk berbagi tugas, Yunho membersihkan ruangan itu sementara Jaejoong membereskan buku-buku dan barang-barang lain di ruangan itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Jaejoong yang selesai membereskan buku segera bermaksud untuk meletakkan buku-buku di rak (yang sudah dia lap) tapi karena tinggi tubuhnya tidak cukup, dia pun segera mengambil kursi di ruangan itu untuk dijadikan pijakan. Tapi malangnya, karena dibiarkan dalam waktu lama kursi itu sudah cukup lapuk dan tidak kuat menahan berat badan namja cantik itu sehingga tidak butuh waktu lama hingga kursi itu patah dan membuat Jaejoong yang berdiri di atasnya limbung dan terpeleset.

"Eh...KYAA!" jerit Jaejoong saat dia merasakan tubuhnya terjatuh ke lantai marmer yang sudah Yunho pel di bawahnya itu.

"Jae!" seru Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong yang terpeleset itu. _Namja_ tampan itu segera mengulurkan tangannya untuk menolong _namja_ cantik itu, tapi dalam kepanikan Jaejoong malah menarik tangan Yunho sehingga _namja_ tampan itu malah ikut jatuh bersamanya.

BRUK!

"Auw…" gumam Jaejoong pelan sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sedikit bertabrakan dengan lantai. Dia membuka matanya yang tadi dia pejamkan dan langsung terpaku saat melihat posisinya dan Yunho di lantai.

_Namja_ tampan itu menindih tubunya dengan posisi Yunho berada di atas tubuhnya dan kedua tangan Yunho berada di kedua sisi kepala Jaejoong. Kaki mereka saling terkait dan wajah mereka berada dalam jarak yang cukup dekat. Begitu dekatnya hingga kedua namja itu bisa merasakan napas satu sama lain yang berhembus di antara mereka.

Suasana di antara mereka langsung sunyi senyap. Jaejoong yang merasakan wajahnya panas seketika akibat posisinya dan Yunho yang cukup 'istimewa' ini langsung memalingkan wajahnya tapi Yunho segera meletakkan tangannya di dagu Jaejoong dan memutar kepalanya, membuat _namja_ cantik itu kembali memandangnya.

"Yunnie?" gumam Jaejoong pelan sambil menatap mata Yunho yang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh yang tidak bisa dia jelaskan itu.

Yunho sendiri, seperti sedang dirasuki sesuatu, hanya memandang Jaejoong dalam-dalam. Pandangan matanya menatap bibir Jaejoong yang entah kenapa terlihat begitu menggoda untuknya. Perlahan-lahan Yunho semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jaejoong, mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka.

Sebelum akhirnya bibir mereka berdua bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman lembut….

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<strong>

**HOREE~akhirnya chapter ini selesai~**

**Buat para readers, maafkan saya karena saya lama banget baru update fic ini~ -sujud ampun- soalnya saya masih punya tanggungan fic KyuMin yang belum selesai juga, jadi saya bolak-balik antara nulis buat fic ini sama fic itu. Sekali lagi maafkan saya ya para readers –bungkuk-**

**Dan…saya seneng banget ngebaca review para readers di chapter kemarin? Kenapa? Karena kita sama-sama gak suka sama Ara! HOREE! –narinari- Yap, alasan saya milih Ara sebagai pihak ketiga itu murni karena saya juga gak terlalu suka sama interaksi dia sama Yunppa! Yah…bukannya saya niat ngebash dia (kalau ada yang tersinggung saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya) hanya saja interaksinya bersama Yunppa itu saya nilai sudah kelewatan! Padahal kan mereka juga gak terlihat pacaran tapi kenapa~mereka sering banget dipasangin satu sama lain (mentang-mentang umma lagi pisah rumah ama appa). Yah…soalnya kalau pihak ketiganya para **_**namja**_**-**_**namja**_** tampan yang saya suka macam Changmin-**_**oppa**_**, Siwon-**_**oppa**_**, Heechul-**_**oppa**_**, atau Hankyung-**_**oppa**_** kan ntar saya sulit mutusin endingnya karena sama-sama gak mau lihat mereka menderita, iya kan? –curcol- jadi tenang aja para readers, saya gak akan pernah memisahkan YunJae di fic saya!**

**Hari ini 18 Februari, hari spesial bagi para Cassie, iya kan? Yap, Saengil Chukkae Hamnida, Changmin-oppa! Aku mendoakan semoga tahun ini appa dan ummamu kembali bersama dan keluarga kita utuh lagi -PLAK- dan semoga oppa semakin tampan, semakin...gemuk (oppa kurus banget sih padahal banyak makan, oppa bikin iri aja ih!) dan semakin...bahagia tahun ini!  
><strong>

**Dan saya juga mau kembali berterima kasih pada para readers yang kemarin mau membaca dan mereview fic saya ini! Saya sangat berterima kasih pada kalian! Terima kasih semuanya~**

**Oke, sekian saja ramblingan gaje saya! Sekali lagi saya memohon review untuk chapter ini ya para readers sekalian. Bagi saya review kalian itu bukti kalau masih ada yang ngebaca fic yang sudah saya telantarkan lebih dari sebulan ini, jadi saya benar-benar memohon review kalian ya para readers~**

**Oke, meet again (hopefully) at the next chapter!**

**Bye Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Jaejoong yang merasakan wajahnya panas seketika akibat posisinya dan Yunho yang cukup 'istimewa' ini langsung memalingkan wajahnya tapi Yunho segera meletakkan tangannya di dagu Jaejoong dan memutar kepalanya, membuat namja cantik itu kembali memandangnya._

"_Yunnie?" gumam Jaejoong pelan sambil menatap mata Yunho yang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh yang tidak bisa dia jelaskan itu._

_Yunho sendiri, seperti sedang dirasuki sesuatu, hanya memandang Jaejoong dalam-dalam. Pandangan matanya menatap bibir Jaejoong yang entah kenapa terlihat begitu menggoda untuknya. Perlahan-lahan Yunho semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jaejoong, mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka._

_Sebelum akhirnya bibir mereka berdua bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman lembut…._

* * *

><p>Jaejoong hanya bisa terpaku sambil membelalakkan matanya saat dia merasakan bibir Yunho yang menyentuh bibirnya itu. Sesaat…untuk sesaat dia tidak percaya…Dia tidak bisa mempercayai situasi yang kini terjadi antara dirinya dan Yunho.<p>

Yunho sendiri, bukannya berhenti malah semakin menggila saat merasakan bibir Jaejoong yang terasa begitu manis untuknya. Semakin lama ciuman di antara mereka semakin memanas, bahkan Yunho mulai mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menjilat bibir _namja_ cantik di bawahnya itu, dan langsung memasukkan lidah itu ke dalam bibir Jaejoong saat _namja_ cantik itu membuka bibirnya dalam usaha untuk mencari pasokan udara untuk mengisi paru-parunya yang kini mulai menjerit meminta sedikit pasokan udara.

Jaejoong hanya bisa pasrah saat dia merasakan lidah Yunho menyusuri mulutnya dan mengait lidahnya dalam sebuah ciuman panas. _Namja_ cantik itu mencengkeram kemeja sekolah yang dipakai Yunho saat dia merasakan Yunho yang semakin intens menyusuri semua sudut mulutnya dengan lidahnya, membuat air liur mereka tercampur satu sama lain dan menetes dari sudut mulut Jaejooong.

Melihat respon Jaejoong yang seperti hanya pasrah menerima keadaan itu membuat Yunho semakin berani. Lidahnya segera turun, menjilat leher dan membuka kancing atas kemeja Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersentak saat dia merasakan lidah Yunho menelusuri leher dan bahunya.

"Ah~ Yu…Yunnie…" desah Jaejoong pelan saat Yunho semakin intens menjilat bahkan menghisap bahu Jaejoong. Meski ada rasa bahagia karena Yunho melakukan ini padanya…ada satu sisi di diri Jaejoong yang belum siap menerima tindakan Yunho yang begitu tiba-tiba itu.

Beberapa detik setelah mendengar desahan Jaejoong, Yunho, seolah-olah tersadar dari keadaan _trance_ apa pun yang tadi merasuki dirinya segera melepaskan mulutnya dari bahu Jaejoong. _Namja_ tampan bermata musang itu segera memandang Jaejoong yang masih terpaku dengan wajah bersemu merah dan napas terengah-engah itu sebelum akhirnya memalingkan muka dari _namja_ cantik itu dan bangkit dari atas tubuh Jaejoong.

"Maaf…" gumam Yunho pelan sebelum bangkit berdiri dan berlari keluar dari ruang bahasa itu, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih terbaring di atas lantai marmer dengan baju yang acak-acakan itu sendirian.

Tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang memandang Jaejoong dengan tatapan penuh kebencian di kejauhan.

* * *

><p>Ara mencengkeram rok sekolah yang dipakainya dengan erat. <em>Yeoja<em> itu menggeretakkan gigi penuh amarah sementara matanya menyala-nyala dengan kemarahan yang begitu sangat. Marah, ah bukan…murka…mungkin kosakata apa pun tidak bisa menjelaskan perasaan campur aduk yang dia rasakan saat melihat Yunho berciuman dengan Jaejoong tadi.

Pada awalnya dia memang bermaksud untuk mengikuti kedua _namja_ itu, tapi niat itu terhalang karena saat itu masih jam pelajaran sehingga dia baru bisa mengikuti mereka berdua menuju ruang bahasa setelah jam pulang sekolah tiba (sekitar satu setengah jam kemudian)

Dan begitu sampai, dia malah melihat Yunho dan Jaejoong yang berciuman, bibir ke bibir, dengan panas dan penuh nafsu! Dan seakan tidak cukup dengan hanya sekedar _French_ _kiss_, Yunho menurunkan ciumannya ke leher dan bahu Jaejoong, menjilat dan menghisap leher dan bahu _namja_ cantik itu! Seandainya dia tidak ingat kalau Jaejoong itu _namja_ (dan karena itu tentu memiliki kekuatan fisik dan kemampuan berkelahi yang lebih kuat darinya), dia pasti sudah menyerbu masuk dan menampar, kalau perlu menghajar, _namja_ cantik itu tanpa ampun.

Kalian bertanya kenapa dia sampai bertingkah dan berpikir sesuatu sekejam itu? Jawabannya jelas kan?

Yunho adalah miliknya, tidak dulu, tidak sekarang, dan tidak nanti! Dia tidak akan membiarkan orang lain, apalagi sesama namja menyentuh sesuatu yang merupakan miliknya!

Ara mendengus dan melotot memandangi Jaejoong sekali lagi saat dia melihat _namja_ cantik itu mengusap bibirnya yang tadi baru saja bersentuhan dengan bibir Yunho tadi dan sebuah senyum perlahan tersungging di bibir _namja_ cantik itu sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau memiliki Yunho-_oppa_, Jaejoong-_ssi_! Aku akan melakukan apa pun…" sebuah senyum licik tersungging di bibir Ara. "Aku akan melakukan apa saja asalkan Yunho-_oppa_ menjadi milikku!"

* * *

><p><strong>Jaejoong's POV<strong>

Untuk sesaat aku benar-benar seperti melayang-layang, bahkan aku sama sekali tidak mendengar suara pintu ruangan bahasa yang terbuka saat Yunho berlari meninggalkanku. Aku hanya bisa diam, terpaku di lantai ruang bahasa yang terasa dingin itu.

Tadi…tadi Yunho benar-benar…menciumku…kan? Bibir kami memang saling bersentuhan…kan? Itu bukan khayalanku…atau apa pun…kan? Itu…nyata kan? Yunho benar-benar merebut _first_ _kiss_…

Oke, mungkin dibilang _first_ _kiss_ juga tidak tepat sih, karena _first_ _kiss_ aku bersama Yunho sudah lama terjadi saat aku mencium _namja_ tampan bermata musang itu saat dia sedang tertidur di kamarnya tiga hari yang lalu tapi…tapi…ini ciuman pertama yang kami lakukan saat kami sama-sama sadar, dan bisa merasakan rasa ciuman itu. Ini pertama kalinya aku bisa merasakan saat bibir Yunho menyentuh bibirku.

Berarti…ini bisa dihitung sebagai _first_ _kiss_, kan?

Tanpa sadar aku meraba bahu dan leherku, merasakan perasaan dingin yang diberikan bibir Yunho saat sepasang bibir itu menyentuh leherku, merasakan saat lidah Yunho menjilat leher…

Tanpa sadar wajahku memanas saat merasakan leherku yang sedikit basah akibat jilatan lidah Yunho. Rasa basah itu membuktikan kalau semua yang terjadi tadi, semua ciuman itu nyata….

Semua itu bukan hanya sekedar khayalan, bukan halusinasi dan juga mimpiku yang selama ini hanya terpikir di otak dan hatiku.

Aku segera menaikkan tanganku untuk menyentuh bibirku, mencoba mengingat kembali saat-saat Yunho menciumku. Tidak…aku merasa tidak ada paksaan, tidak ada penolakan, tidak ada kemarahan…aku tidak merasakan apa pun yang membuatku merasa kalau ciuman itu adalah sebuah kesalahan.

Dan aku juga tidak ingin menyesalinya…. Aku menunggu ciuman dari Yunho itu begitu lamanya…sekarang, saat ciuman ini terjadi…aku tidak akan pernah mengatakan ini kesalahan. Ciuman itu benar…dan akan selalu benar untukku.

Hanya saja…bagaimana perasaan Yunho…padaku? Apa…apa ciuman ini berarti dia juga menyukaiku? Mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku? Membalas cintaku? Apa arti ciuman ini bagi Yunho? Apa ciuman ini berarti sesuatu untuknya?

Aku…aku ingin...sungguh, di satu sudut hatiku aku ingin ciuman ini berarti sesuatu untuknya. Aku ingin Yunho menginginkan ciuman ini terjadi…seperti aku yang selama ini menginginkan hal ini untuk terjadi. Aku ingin ciuman ini berarti Yunho membalas cintaku. Aku ingin ciuman ini sebagai tanda lampu hijau bagiku untuk terus berharap dan berharap kalau suatu hari nanti dia menginginkanku, lebih dari seorang sahabat baik, dan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang paling dianggap berharga oleh Yunho.

Aku ingin…Yunho juga mencintaiku.

"Yunnie…" gumamku pelan sambil menyapukan tanganku di bibirku. "Apa aku boleh berharap kalau ciumanmu ini berarti kau juga menyukaiku? Kalau kau mengijinkanku…untuk mencintaimu?"

**Jaejoong's POV End**

* * *

><p><strong>Yunho's POV<strong>

"Ah~ Yu…Yunnie…"

Suara desahan Jaejoong itu membuatku tersadar dari keadaan _trance_ apa pun yang terjadi padaku sejak aku melihat bibirnya yang terlihat begitu menggodaku dan menciumnya dengan penuh nafsu. Aku bersumpah, seandainya aku tidak mendengar suara desahan itu mungkin aku sudah memperkosanya di ruangan ini sekarang juga, tidak peduli dia menginginkannya atau tidak.

Yah, sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih pada Tuhan yang sudah menyadarkanku dari pikiran untuk berbuat sesuatu sekeji itu.

Meski sebenarnya sih…seandainya aku benar-benar berakhir memperkosanya, aku tidak akan menyesal melakukannya. Hei, jangan memandangku dengan pandangan seolah aku ini penjahat maniak seks yang mesum! Aku juga tidak akan lepas tangan dan akan bertanggung jawab, kok.

Tapi…kenapa aku malah mengatakan itu, ya? Lagian kenapa aku sampai berpikir sejauh itu untuk memperkosanya?

Aku hanya terpaku menatap Jaejoong…Ah salah, mungkin lebih tepat kalau kukatakan kalau aku terpaku menatap wajah dan tubuhnya yang…sungguh menggoda iman siapa pun yang melihatnya.

Rambut hitamnya yang kini mulai sedikit berantakan menghiasi wajah cantiknya itu dengan sempurna. Bola matanya yang gelap itu menatapku sendu, seolah menyihirku, bahkan aku bersumpah kalau aku bisa mendengar bola matanya itu memintaku untuk tetap menciumnya dan tidak pernah melepaskannya lagi. Tubuhnya…ah, sepertinya bagiku tidak ada kata yang bisa kugunakan untuk menyatakan betapa sempurnanya tubuhnya, mulai dari lehernya yang jenjang, kulitnya yang putih, pinggangnya yang ramping, tubuh yang mulus…oke, pikiran-pikiran seperti ini harus kuhentikan sebelum aku benar-benar kehilangan kendali diri dan sungguh-sungguh berakhir memperkosanya sekarang juga.

Lebih baik aku menjaga jarak dulu darinya sampai aku benar-benar bisa menenangkan otak dan pikiranku yang kacau dan juga…untuk menenangkan nafsu liar yang daritadi bergolak di tubuhku.

Bagaimanapun aku tidak mau dibenci olehnya…kan?

"Maaf…" gumamku pelan sebelum berlari keluar dari ruang bahasa dan meninggalkannya seorang diri. Aku terus berlari dan berlari, kemanapun kakiku membawaku pergi. Aku segera berhenti saat aku sadar kalau kini aku berada di taman samping sekolah. Aku bersandar di sebuah pohon besar di taman itu sebelum duduk di bawahnya. Aku segera menengadahkan kepalaku sejenak, memandangi sinar matahari yang menyusup masuk dari sela-sela dedaunan lebat pohon itu.

Aku menghela napas dan menundukkan kepalaku. Aku segera mengangkat tanganku dan mengacak rambutku dengan frustasi, memikirkan apa yang sudah kulakukan pada Jaejoong.

Aku…aku menciumnya…tepat di bibir….

Oh, kumohon jangan salah mengartikan perkataanku. Aku tidak menyesali ciuman itu, sedikitpun aku tidak menyesal sudah melakukan itu dengan Jaejoong. Sejak pertama bertemu dengannya, sejak aku menyadari perasaan cintaku padanya, aku ingin melakukan itu. Aku ingin menciumnya, memeluknya, memanjanya, membuatnya…tersenyum…aku ingin semuanya!

Aku ingin dia bahagia dan tertawa.

Tapi…perasaannya padaku…

Aku tidak mengetahui perasaan Jaejoong padaku. Bagiku hati Jaejoong terlalu gelap, seperti laut yang tidak bisa kuseberangi. Untuk masalah mengerti hati dan perasaan Jaejoong, aku mengakui kalau aku seperti kehilangan arah, tersesat tanpa pernah bisa mencapai tempat di mana rasa cintanya untuk orang-orang terdekatnya berada.

Aku ingin ada di sana, ingin ada di kelompok orang-orang yang dianggap penting oleh Jaejoong, seperti Junsu yang merupakan sahabat terdekat Jaejoong, bahkan mungkin lebih dari itu….

Aku ingin Jaejoong mengistimewakan aku di atas semua orang lainnya, melebihi Kyuhyun, Changmin, Junsu, melebihi apa pun! Aku ingin menjadi orang nomor satu untuknya! Orang yang dia cari dan sayangi di atas segalanya.

Egois…ya? Menginginkan semua itu padahal tahu kalau Jaejoong hanya memandangku sebagai sahabat, tidak lebih.

Tapi serakah itu…memang sifat manusia, iya kan? Menginginkan lebih dan lebih tanpa pernah merasa cukup…. Ya, aku mengakui dengan senang hati…aku memang serakah.

Serakah akan sebuah cinta seorang Kim Jaejoong.

Serakah untuk sebuah cinta yang bahkan belum menjadi hakku untuk kumiliki.

"Yunho-_hyung_, kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya sebuah suara memanggilku. Aku kembali mendongakkan kepalaku dan melihat Yoochun dan Changmin berdiri di hadapanku.

"Memang kenapa kalau aku ada di sini?" tanya Yunho pada kedua _dongsaeng_ di hadapannya itu.

"Bukannya habis pulang sekolah kau harus membersihkan kolam renang sekolah? Kalau tidak melakukan hukuman itu bisa-bisa kau nanti dimarahi Siwon-_seosaengnim_ lagi, lho, _hyung_," kata Yoochun pada _hyung_nya itu.

Ah, aku lupa dengan hukuman itu gara-gara masalah ciuman yang kulakukan bersama Jaejoong tadi. Tapi…melakukan hukuman itu berarti aku akan bertemu dengan Jaejoong, padahal kan aku ingin menghindarinya. Aku…aku masih belum siap untuk menemuinya saat ini….

"Biar saja aku dihukum Siwon-_seosaengnim_ lagi, aku sedang tidak _mood_…" gumamku sambil membenamkan wajahku di lututku.

"Eh~kau bisa-bisa dimarahi Jaejoong-_hyung_ sehabis ini. Masa kau mau menyuruh dia membersihkan kolam renang sebesar itu sendirian? Tega sekali!" seru Yoochun.

Aku merasa tubuhku langsung menegang mendengar nama Jaejoong yang terucap dari mulut Yoochun, dan tentu saja hal itu tidak luput dari penglihatan Yoochun dan Changmin yang memang tajam.

Mereka berdua langsung duduk di sampingku. "Oke, apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara _hyung_ dengan Jaejoong-_hyung_?" tanya Changmin yang duduk di samping kananku.

Aku terdiam seribu bahasa mendengar pertanyaan Changmin. Jujur saja aku bingung bagaimana aku harus menjawabnya. Apa aku harus mengatakan kalau sekarang aku menghindari Jaejoong karena tadi aku menciumnya? Bagaimana pandangan Yoochun dan Changmin padaku nanti? Apa mereka akan marah padaku? Bagaimanapun Yoochun adalah _namjachingu_ Junsu dan Changmin dekat dengan Jaejoong, mereka berdua tentu termasuk sebagai orang yang cukup 'dekat' dengan Jaejoong.

"A…aku…ah, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kalian ada di sini? Tidak pulang bersama Kyuhyun dan Junsu?" tanyaku, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Changmin mengerutkan kening mendengar pertanyaanku. "Kyu dan Junsu-_hyung_ sedang ada latihan di klub musik jadi aku dan Yoochun-_hyung_ sedang menunggu mereka, dan jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, _hyung_! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara kau dan Jaejoong-_hyung_?" seru Changmin.

Aku berjengit mendengar pertanyaan (atau mungkin sudah menjadi perintah) dari adik tiriku itu. Sial…kenapa dia harus terlahir dengan otak yang begitu pintar, sih? gara-gara punya otak yang terlalu pintar adikku itu jadi mudah sekali menipu dan memperdaya orang tapi sulit sekali untuk ditipu dan diperdaya…

"Aku…aku…kalian jangan tertawa atau terkejut saat mendengar ini ya…" gumamku pelan pada Yoochun dan Changmin yang segera menganggukkan kepala mereka berdua.

"Aku…di ruang bahasa tadi aku…mencium Jaejoong…" gumam Yunho.

Aku menunggu mereka berdua berteriak terkejut padaku, tapi aku segera mengangkat alis saat suasana di antara kami bertiga sunyi senyap. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat Yoochun dan Changmin menatap bingung padaku.

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Yoochun bingung.

"Kalian tidak terkejut?" tanya Yunho pada kedua _dongsaeng_nya itu.

"Kalau mengingat dirimu sih, _hyung_…seandainya kau bilang kau mencium Jaejoong-_hyung_ itu setahun lagi mungkin kita akan terkejut sih," kata Changmin. "Tapi kalau sekarang kenapa aku harus kaget?"

"Eh?" tanya Yunho bingung dengan reaksi dua _dongsaeng_nya yang sangat berbeda dari yang dia pikirkan. Dia kira setidaknya dua _dongsaeng_nya itu pasti akan terkejut dan histeris mendengar pengakuan yang (baginya) adalah '_news_ _of the month_' itu (bayangkan saja, Jung Yunho seorang murid baru pindahan berani mencium Kim Jaejoong sang berandalan berjulukan 'pangeran es' di SM _High_ _School_), bukannya malah bereaksi datar dan bermuka lempeng tanpa ekspresi begitu ketika mereka mendengar pengakuaannya kalau dia sudah mencium Jaejoong.

"Kau kan memang tipe orang yang 'gerak cepat' _hyung_," kata Yoochun. "Wajar saja kalau kau mulai melakukan hal-hal seperti ciuman atau semacamnya untuk PDKT dengan Jaejoong-_hyung_…"

"Tunggu, tunggu!" seru Yunho. "Kenapa kalian berpikir kalau aku sedang PDKT dengan Jae?"

Yoochun dan Changmin langsung memandang Yunho dengan pandangan aneh. "Bukannya _hyung_ menyukai, ah bukan, mencintai Jaejoong-_hyung_?" tanya mereka berdua dengan nada _**bukannya-itu-sudah-jelas-bagaimana-sih?**_ yang terdengar sangat kentara dalam setiap kata yang mereka ucapkan.

Yunho serasa ingin pingsan mendengar jawaban kedua _dongsaeng_nya itu.

"A…apa perasaanku terlihat sejelas itu?" seru Yunho sambil mengusap wajahnya yang terasa panas dengan histeris.

Yoochun dan Changmin saling berpandangan sejenak sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak sih, untuk orang biasa pasti berpikir kalau kau dan Jaejoong-_hyung_ itu hanya sahabat…" kata Yoochun. "Tapi…"

"Untuk orang yang dekat dengan kalian berdua dan mengenal kalian berdua sedikit lebih dekat dari orang lain…" kata Changmin.

"Dan juga orang yang sudah memiliki _namjachingu_ dan pernah merasakan bagaimana itu jatuh cinta…" sambung Yoochun.

"Perasaanmu itu sangat jelas terlihat, _hyung_!" kata mereka berdua bersamaan sambil tersenyum jahil padaku. Aish~aku lupa kalau yang satu adalah seorang namja bengal _playboy_ yang hobi sekali menebar pesona kesana-kemari dan tentu sudah berpengalaman dalam masalah cinta. Hey, Yoochun itu benar-benar membuat rekor dalam masalah jumlah _yeoja_ dan _namja_ yang sudah dia tolak saking banyaknya orang yang terpesona padanya (meski kudengar Junsu pun sudah membuat rekor karena berhasil membuat _playboy_ berjidat lebar ini jatuh cinta padanya dan tetap tidak menyerah untuk mengejar-ngejar _namja_ lumba-lumba itu meski sudah ditolak lebih dari sepuluh kali berturut-turut sebelum akhirnya Junsu menyerah dan menerima Yoochun) sedangkan yang satu lagi adalah pangeran setan yang sepertinya benar-benar mengenalku luar dalam, tentu saja mereka bisa mengerti apa maksud tindak-tandukku pada Jaejoong.

"Lalu kenapa kalau kau mencium Jaejoong-_hyung_?" tanya Yoochun. "Bukannya itu bagus? Jaejoong-_hyung_ pasti…"

"Dia pasti marah padaku, atau mungkin lebih buruk lagi, dia jijik padaku!" potongku dengan cepat. "Aku merebut _first_ _kiss_nya, oke mungkin bukan _first_ _kiss_ karena aku pernah menciumnya saat dia tertidur di kamarku, tapi bukan hanya menciumnya aku sampai berpikir kalau wajahnya benar-benar cantik, tubuhnya begitu seksi, parahnya aku sampai berpikir untuk menikmati tubuhnya. Kalian tahu, aku sampai berniat untuk melakukan seks dengannya! Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar berubah jadi orang mesum kalau memikirkan dia~" seruku histeris sambil kembali mengacak rambutku.

"_Hyung_ kan memang mesum…" kata Changmin polos padaku. Berani sekali dia berkata seperti itu padaku! Memangnya dia tidak merasa kalau berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun dia juga tidak kalah mesum?

Detik berikutnya Changmin terkapar di sebelahku dengan mata berputar-putar, sebuah benjolan segar muncul di kepalanya, beserta dengan burung-burung yang terbang di sekitar kepalanya.

"Kalau kau hanya mau menghinaku lebih baik kau diam…" desisku sadis pada Changmin sambil mengayunkan batang pohon yang sudah patah, yang tadinya tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatku duduk, yang kini sudah berpindah tempat menjadi berada di tanganku, dengan gerakan mengancam. Untung saja batang pohon itu sudah mulai sedikit lapuk karena hujan dan lain sebagainya, kalau tidak mungkin _namja_ jangkung berambut hitam itu akan berakhir bersimbah darah dengan begitu mengenaskan.

"Bagaimanapun juga…" kata Yoochun sambil merebut batang pohon yang kupegang dengan hati-hati, mungkin sekedar mengamankan diri kalau-kalau aku juga berniat memukulinya kalau aku merasa tidak puas dengan perkataannya. "Kenyataan kalau _hyung_ merasa bernafsu melihat Jaejoong-_hyung_ adalah tanda dan bukti kalau _hyung_ menyukai Jaejoong-_hyung_. Bukankah lebih baik kalau _hyung_ mulai berpikir untuk memiliki sebuah hubungan yang serius dengannya?"

"Tapi perasaan Jae…"

"Apa artinya perasaan pertama?" kata Yoochun. "Perasaan itu bisa berganti seiring berlalunya waktu. Lihat saja Su-_ie_ku tercinta! Dulu dia begitu benci padaku, dan sekarang…aku bisa pacaran dengannya, kan?"

"Setelah ditolak lebih dari sepuluh kali?" tanyaku pelan pada _namja_ berjidat lebar di hadapanku itu. "Mungkin daripada dibilang dia mencintaimu aku akan mengatakan dia menerimamu karena lelah mendengar ajakan pacaranmu yang seolah tidak ada akhirnya."

"Tetap saja tidak mengubah fakta kalau sekarang dia adalah _namjachingu_ku!" seru Yoochun.

"Tapi dibandingkan Jae, aku ini…. Dia…Jae itu begitu sempurna…sedangkan aku…"

"Ya ampun Yunho-_hyung_, cinta itu tidak memandang fisik tapi dari hati! Sebagai contoh, coba lihat Changmin," kata Yoochun sambil menunjuk Changmin yang kini sedang mengelus kepalanya. "Kenapa dia yang bisa mendapatkan cinta Kyuhyun? Padahal kalau dilihat muka dia juga rata-rata, tidak jelek tapi dibilang tampan juga sepertinya terlalu bagus, kan! Kepintaran juga lebih pintar Kyuhyun! _Fashion_ _sense_ Changmin juga tidak bisa dibilang keren!Dibandingkan Siwon-_seosaengnim_ yang tampan, kaya, religius, pokoknya benar-benar tanpa cacat, Sungmin-_hyung_ yang imut, manis, dan juga seorang kapten klub _taekwondo_, dan Zhou Mi-_gege_ yang begitu tampan dan punya _fashion_ _sense_ yang bagus apa sih yang membuat Changmin menonjol dari mereka? Mereka jauh lebih sempurna daripada Changmin, tapi kenyataannya, Kyuhyun memilih Changmin, kan? Meski mungkin itu lebih karena dia dan Changmin sama-sama _evil_ dan suka _game_…"

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya _hyung_, aku sangat tersanjung…" kata Changmin dengan nada sarkastik terkandung di nada suaranya pada Yoochun.

"Kembali~" kata Yoochun sambil cengar-cengir tanpa dosa pada _namja_ jangkung yang kini melotot padanya itu. "Pokoknya yang ingin kutekankan adalah cinta itu tidak memilih! Kita bisa jatuh cinta pada siapa saja, bahkan mungkin seseorang yang selama ini tidak pernah kita duga, bahkan mungkin bukan tipe kita, dan kita tidak bisa menolak apalagi menyangkal perasaan cinta itu!"

Yoochun pun menggenggam tanganku, membuatku memandangnya. "Sekarang _hyung_ pilih, apa _hyung_ ingin berusaha mengejar Jaejoong-_hyung_ dan mungkin berbahagia bersamanya suatu hari nanti atau tetap menyangkal cinta yang _hyung_ rasakan dan menyesal seumur hidup kalau seandainya nanti Jaejoong-_hyung_ memilih orang lain untuk mendampinginya."

Aku hanya bisa terdiam mendengar perkataan dongsaengku itu. Jujur saja, tentu saja aku tidak mau Jaejoong memilih orang lain selain aku sebagai pendamping hidupnya. Aku hanya ingin dia memilihku! Tapi…kalau harus menyatakan cinta padanya…dengan resiko ditolak…

"Yoochun-_hyung_! Changminnie~" tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara Kyuhyun memanggil kedua _dongsaeng_ku itu. Kami bertiga segera menoleh ke arah suara Kyuhyun berasal dan melihat Kyuhyun dan Junsu berjalan ke arah kami bertiga. Yoochun dan Changmin menghela napas sebelum berdiri.

"Baiklah kami pulang duluan ya," kata Yoochun. "Pikirkan baik-baik perkataanku tadi, _hyung_…jangan sampai kau menyesal nantinya…. Cinta itu adalah masalah seumur hidup kalau kau sudah menyesal sekali kau akan terus menyesal seumur hidup nantinya…"

Aku tetap diam tanpa suara.

Yoochun tersenyum. "Baiklah aku pergi dulu, sampai besok, _hyung_~" katanya sebelum pergi menuju Junsu dan mencium pipi _namja_ lumba-lumba itu sejenak sebelum pergi bersamanya sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Aku juga permisi _hyung_~ sampai jumpa di rumah~" kata Changmin sambil berlari ke arah Kyuhyun dan memeluk _namjachingu_nya itu sebelum menggendong Kyuhyun _bridal_ _style_ entah kemana (yang tentu saja menuai protes dari Kyuhyun dan tentu tidak dipedulikan oleh Changmin).

Aku kembali menghela napas saat memikirkan perkataan Yoochun tadi. Cinta…jangan sampai menyesal dengan pilihan yang kupilih…. Ya…aku juga tidak ingin menyesal….

Jadi…pilihan apa yang harus kupilih? Apa…yang harus kulakukan?

Mengejar Jaejoong? Atau membiarkan _namja_ cantik itu sendiri yang menyerahkan diri padaku? Menjadi pemburu? Atau menjadi yang diburu?

Tanpa sadar sebuah seringai tersungging di bibirku, entah kenapa pilihan untuk mengejar atau menunggu Jaejoong ini membuatku bersemangat. Seperti permainan…aku harus segera menyusun strategi untuk memiliki namja cantik itu.

Aku tidak akan melepasnya, tidak akan pernah! Jaejoong adalah milikku, dan akan kupastikan dia akan selalu menjadi milikku.

_Game start, Jae~ Do you want me to capture you? Or do you want to capture me? Be the hunter? Or the one being hunted?_

_Whichever you choose, I will make sure you will become mine~always…_

**Yunho's POV End.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<strong>

**Horee~chapter selanjutnya selesai~**

**Kali ini maafkan saya karena updatenya lagi-lagi lama dan karena chapter ini pendek sekali, ya? –bungkuk- Semester baru sudah mulai dan saya mulai dijejali tugas, jadi cuma bisa ngetik akhir minggu makanya chapter ini jadi pendek dan updatenya pun lama! Sekali lagi maafkan saya!**

**Kemudian…saya mau berterima kasih pada para readers (silent readers ataupun yang mau mereview chapter kemarin) yang sudah mau membaca fic yang sudah saya telantarkan begitu lama ini~terima kasih semuanya! Saya benar-benar berterima kasih karena ternyata masih ada yang mau menunggu fic ini!**

**Oke, saya rasa sekian dulu ramblingan (yang tidak penting) dari saya ini! Seperti biasa, saya memohon review dari para readers sekalian, oke? Karena bagi saya review adalah tanda kalau masih ada yang menanti fic saya ini, jadi mohon reviewnya ya para readers –bungkuk-**

**Oke, meet again (hopefully) at the next chapter! Bye bye ^_^**


End file.
